


Voice Fit For Radio

by PrinceThomas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel is cool with a killer bf, Escort Angel Dust, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas
Summary: After an... eventful radio session, Alastor hits the town in search for a hard-earned drink. What he doesn't expect though is to catch the eye of a mysterious pink and white clad stranger! Alastor would do absolutely anything for him....
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 328
Kudos: 864





	1. Hey There Stranger, Can I Get You Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> I like this idea a lot, and I hope y'all do too!

“And with that, my dear listeners, I must bid you adieu! Remember, it's every Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday at nine o' clock on the dot! So my lovely listeners, stay tuned!” Alastor announced cheerfully before the 'ON AIR' light flickered off. Alastor's smile never faltered, even when he sighed in exhaustion. “Well! I certainly need a night off!” Alastor laughed to himself as he picked up his red overcoat from the back of his chair and left his recording studio. He knew a small hole-in-the-wall where they sold booze under the table, but they had been gaining popularity recently, so Alastor wasn't about to go there.

As Alastor wandered the street, enjoying the lights reflecting in the lenses of his glasses. He saw a small group of shadows in an alley, joined by stifled snickers and a cash exchange. Alastor assumed a booze deal was going on. Hopefully, he was able to get a bit if he tailed the dealer. He waited casually for the men to leave the alleyway before he started humming a bright tune, which caught the attention of a young man in a pink and white pinstripe suit and hat with black slacks. The man took a drag of his cigar before he approached Alastor.

“Ya lookin for a cadillac there toots? Because I know a better joint down the block for buttons such as yourself.” The man offered in a New York accent.

 _'Well that's not regular down here!'_ Alastor thought nonchalantly, despite just being offered a better drug spot. Alastor laughed at the man's proposal before responding; “My my! Do you know if it has... other things?”

“Depends on what'cha want baby, what'cha lookin for?”

“What a gentleman you are! I'm looking for something more recently outlawed, the giggle water, if you will!” Alastor responded.

The man smirked and hooked his arm around Alastor. “Well! I know _exactly_ where you wanna go! Come with me, Smiles, in either way if ya catch what I'm throwin!” The man laughed as he lead Alastor a little further up the block. As the two kept up pleasant conversation, Alastor felt a warmth in his chest and face. It was like he was already tipsy on the man's words!

“What's your name, my flamboyant fellow?” Alastor inquired as he watched the man move his blond and brun hair out of his eyes.

“Fellas and fems 'round here call me Angel, but you can call me whatever ya want baby~” Angel flirted with a light squeeze at Alastor's shoulder. Alastor felt his heart almost beat out of his chest at the accentuation of his physical contact. Alastor usually hated the touch of others, but with Angel, he felt as if he would hate any moment where Angel _wasn't_ touching him. “What's the name the masses call you Smiles?” Angel shot back.

“The name's Alastor!”

“Like the radio guy?”

“Hopefully! Or else I'd be a grifter!”

Angel gasped quietly in shock. “I've been hooked on you like angel dust for an eternity!” Angel exclaimed in excitement, which made Alastor's cheeks flush red.

“You tune in?” Alastor asked with a sheepish smile.

“Well what can I say? You've got me keen on ya!” Angel answered honestly before he stopped Alastor in front of a beat up brick shack. “Right here is a quality gin mill, and I'm not talking bathtub gin either! Me and the boys have hit up this joint everyday since we've shown our sorry asses down here!” Angel explained as he opened the door for Alastor to step inside. “After you, doll! We can bump gums inside.”

Alastor blushed and took up Angel's offer. Oh dear, was he turning into a gunsel? He had never felt this way before, but he knew that if Angel wished something of him, Alastor would do it without hesitation. If he could kill for his own pleasure, he would most definitely kill for his Angel's.


	2. Tongues Tied, People Died

Alastor watched Angel throughout the entire night. The way he laughed, the way he danced to the new record player in the back corner, even the way his natural glow of life brightened the room was absolute perfection in Alastor's eyes. After a few drinks, Angel became giggly and honest. 

“So babe, you a- you a fairy too or are you always that well dressed?” Angel stumbled over his words as he looked into Alastor's eyes curiously. 

“That's never something I have been particularly invested in, but I assure you I've never liked the darling little dolls on the street!” Alastor assured, much to his Angel's delight.

“H-heyyy, Smiles! I gotta... sumthin, just a lil sumthin for ya.”

“And what would that be my dear?”

“You're not one of them... them stool pigeons, are ya? Cause I don' want my pa knowin' that- that I've been 'round these parts actin' like a homo, ya know? 'Cause he'd fill me with daylight if he'd found out!”

Alastor's permanent smile flickered into a maniacal grin, only for a moment. “I won't tell Angel, the coppers don't like me much either.”

Angel drunkenly snickered. “What could a darrrrling like you ever do? Hmm? Besides looking ill-illegally hot, that is?”

“I... well, it's not important my dear.”

“Hey! I'll tell ya what I'm in for if you do!”

“But you just said that you're-”

“Besidesss that ya genius!”

“Alright my darling, but only quietly.”

“M'kay honey~” Angel giggled as he leaned his ear in towards Alastor.

“I send people their final kiss off.” Alastor confessed. “Now, keep that quiet, alright mon ange?”

“I like that name, Smiles! Call me that again?”

“Mon _ange.”_

Angel laughed as he snuggled into the arm he just then captured. Alastor, at that moment, took the responsibility to be his Angel's guardian angel, albeit a bloody one. He'd, from that moment on,would live for his Angel, he'd die for his Angel, he'd laugh for his Angel, and of course, he'd  _kill_ for his Angel.

Alastor realized that Angel was too drunk to get back to his home safely after a couple more hours. Alastor wasn't interested in anything... indecent with his Angel, at least right now. He was already quite confused as to what he was feeling about Angel. He had rarely felt this way about anyone, if he was honest. Alastor remembered feeling smitten for only the odd family friends who grew up with him and had a deep bond with already. His mother used to read him the more romantic of Shakespeare's tales when he was a lad, and right now, he felt like the role of Romeo, while his Angel was the role of Juliet. 

"Alastor, that's your name, riiight?"

“Yes, my darling.”

“Where are we goiiiinnnng?” Angel slurred as he let his body be manipulated by Alastor. 

“Back to my place, since you're obviously too smoked to be of any help.”

“Ooooh~ what are ya gonna do to me Daddy?”

“I'm _going_ to put you to bed, that's what I'm going to do to you.” 

Angel groaned, but kept his feet walking with Alastor's. It only took a quarter of an hour to reach Alastor's home. He lived in the better part of town, all those white picket fence dreams those 2 kid families foolishly have, that's where he returned from his radio job and after his bloodbaths. He unlocked his front door and dragged Angel into the guest bedroom before he walked into his office room to retrieve a pen and paper. With a few seconds of thinking, he wrote a note for Angel to read tomorrow morning:

_**My Dear Fellow,** _

_**You became far too smoked last night. I asked where you lived, but I couldn't get a proper answer out of you. So, I brought you to my house. You are in the guest room. If you need anything, knock on either the door directly across from you (my room) or go up the hall and knock on the first door on your left. (my office)** _

_**-Alastor** _

_**P.S. No, we did not do anything incriminating.** _

With that, Alastor placed his letter upon the guest room's nightstand and headed into his room to sleep.

The night passed quietly, much to Alastor's delight, for Alastor woke up precisely at 2 o' clock. “I suppose I shouldn't dawdle about.” He mutter to himself as he put on his glasses. He opened his back door to reveal a man, pale and lifeless, surrounded in a disgusting amount of his own blood in a big, bloodstained bucket. Alastor sighed as he picked up a spotless and sharp ridged knife. The corpses eyes were sewn open and his mouth was neatly stitched into a smile. “Time to put you with your new friends, Mister Timothy.”

Alastor rolled up his sleeves before he dragged the corpse out of the tub of blood. After removing 'dear Mister Timothy' from his tub, Alastor wrapped him inside a old, ratty sheet that soaked in the blood. Alastor repeated this action with two more sheets before lifting the corpse into his car. With a smug look and a click of his tongue, Alastor got into his car and drove the corpse a few hours down the road. Once Alastor found a secluded point off of the main road, he parked his car and unwrapped Mister Timothy before kicking him into a ditch, stab wounds leaking puss and blood as he flopped into the murky water. “I better get back, it's nearly 5! Angel must be waking up soon!” Alastor remembered, as he swiftly hopped into his car and sped off.


	3. G'Mornin Smiles/ Good Morning, Mon Ange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused Angel wakes up to a doting Alastor, who would, unbeknownst to Angel, do anything for him.

Angel slowly felt his consciousness come back to him. He felt the warmth of the thick blanket and the softness of the pillows on his face...

Wait a minute, _what_ _happened last night?_

Angel shot up from the bed and looked around at the dusty rose colored walls frantically before he focused on the dark oak nightstand. Oh, this time the sucker he slept with had some decency!

“Let's see here ' _My Dear Fellow_ ' Okay, not the weirdest thing I've been called, but I'll allow it.” Angel commented while still reading aloud:

_You became far too smoked last night._ ”Yeah no duh, I'm still hungover!”

_I asked where you lived, but I couldn't get a proper answer out of you._ “Man, I gotta stop drinkin' so much...”

_So, I brought you to my house._ “What a gentleman, great job Angie.” He muttered sarcastically.

_You are in the guest room. If you need anything, knock on either the door directly across from you (my room) or go up the hall and knock on the first door on your left. (my office)_ “So my money's in there I guess.” Angel assumed as he got out of the bed. He looked at himself and realized all his clothes were on. The only thing that was missing was his hat, which was on the dresser. “Who is this freak? Takin' a whore home and givin' him a nice bed without sex?... Signed Alastor. Well, that answers my question.” 

Angel vaguely remembered walking and talking with a brown hair and eyes with a red and black bowtie and red coat. Angel remembered him smiling a lot and calling him 'Mon Ange'. Angel stretched his lanky arms as he yawned before he looked at the clock. 7:23. ' _Well damn, I slept like a baby.'_ Angel thought to himself as he opened the door. He first knocked on Alastor's room. He waited a few seconds before he went over to Alastor's office and knocked. “Hey, uh- Al?” Angel asked, as he raised his voice slightly. He heard a voice come from the front of the house. 

“Ah, you're awake! I'm in the kitchen!” Alastor called as he kept preparing his stovetop. After all, he had to make a breakfast as perfect as his Angel! 

“Hey, sorry I up and died on ya last nigh-” Angel stopped talking when he saw Alastor held up his hand to signal his silence.

“It's not at all a burden my friend! You are quite the sound sleeper, since I had work to do last night!” Alastor assured. 

“Really now? I've been told I sleep like a rock.” Angel added. “By the way, where am I? I know I'm in your house 'n all, but _where_ – where am I?” The escort asked seriously.

“About a 20 minute walk from the place we met, I'll take you back there after breakfast.” Alastor promised as he stirred the pancake batter thoroughly. 

“You're givin' me a meal too? I thought we didn't twist the sheets!” Angel joked as he came closer and decided to help. “What can I do boss?” 

Alastor smiled and shook his head. “I'm quite alright my good fellow, just lounge about and do whatever you fancy!” Angel shrugged and took that, it's not as if he actually wanted to work. Angel hummed a slow, jazzy tune as he wandered around Alastor's living room. It has crème colored walls and darker beige carpeting. The furniture was all a dark brown leather, Angel noticed that the couch was especially high quality and expensive.

“Well, someone spent grand on this! It's very nice Smiles!” Angel commented after he sat down and got in a comfortable position. 

“Oh dear me!” Alastor laughed, as if Angel just told the funniest joke ever. “That was a gift from my mother when I first bought this house!” 

“Aww, that's nice. My Ma's a sweet one too.” 

“I can tell! She raised quite the sharp man!” Alastor praised, which shocked Angel silent for a moment. 

“You really think so, Smiles?” He asked quietly. “Nobody's ever told me that before...”

The pancake batter sizzled once it touched the hot pan. Alastor rushed over to Angel's side, he hoped to cheer him up before the pancake burned. “Now now my dear, there must be a lot of jealous people around you then, because you are the most sharp witted man I've met in a long time, in fact, I'd go as far to say you're the best company I've ever had!”

Angel let out a self-deprecating laugh “Yeah, you're just sayin that cause I'm your guest.”

Alastor gave Angel a concerned smile. “I assure you mon ange, you're quite the charmer.”

“Thanks Al I-”

“Oh! Sorry, I must go right now, or else your pancakes will burn!”

Angel snickered “I suppose they would.”

After a few moments, Angel spotted a radio in the corner. “Hey Al? Can I turn on the radio?”

“Of course! Nothing like a tune to get a morning bright and cheery!” Alastor allowed as he flipped the pancake over. He'd better get started on the drinks, or else his Angel would have to wait on his drink with his breakfast! 

Angel and Alastor chatted idly while Alastor's precise and delicate hands prepared his and Angel's meal. Breakfast for his Angel consisted of perfectly cooked pancakes with strawberries on top, a freshly peeled and opened orange on the side of his plate,and a fresh mug of coffee with the option of sugar.(which he personally would never use, but if his Angel wanted it, he would give him all the sugar in the world) “Would you like some syrup on your pancakes or do you eat them as is?” Alastor inquired as he offered a small pitcher of maple syrup. 

“You're really somethin' else, Smiles.” Angel sighed with a grateful smile on his lips. “Really, nobody's treated me _this_ nice since my Ma and sis!”

Alastor smiled sweetly back and responded: 

“I'd do anything for mon ange. After all, it's not every day you meet someone from heaven!”

“That's sweet of ya Al, ya _sure_ ya didn't fuck me in my sleep or somethin'?”

“I wouldn't dare!”

“Well then, if _I'm_ an angel to ya, call me religious 'cause I'm lookin at a deity!”

“Oh dear goodness! That's an exaggeration, isn't it?” Alastor protested with a flush upon his cheeks. If his Angel talked to him so sweetly with basic human decency, Alastor would treat him like the king he was!


	4. DO NOT TOUCH THE ANGEL, VIOLATORS WILL BE SWIFTLY PUNISHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel finally part ways, but someone decided to harm Alastor's precious Angel. And that simply isn't allowed! After all, it's almost a crime to look at his Angel! But, it's excusable, since his Angel is the most beautiful being that had ever walked the Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Heads up!  
> TW: Homophobia, Excessive violence

“Thanks for walking me back toots, I owe ya one.” Angel thanked genuinely, “Most of my Johns just drop me wherever they finish at!” Alastor's smile became crooked with anger.

“Is that so?” Alastor commented. “Well, if you're ever around, don't be a stranger! I'll treat you next time!” He invited. Angel giggled and nudged Alastor with his elbow.

“Hey hey hey!” Angel grinned. “Ya let me crash at your cave, _then_ gave me breakfast! You clearly treated me! So, why don't we take a ride somewhere in the Cadillac one of my Daddies gave me?”

Alastor let out an uproarious laugh. “I suppose we could, perhaps tomorrow evening?” Angel's eyes lit up. He never met a person without ulterior motives for his presence. Alastor didn't seem like he wanted Angel's body, no, Angel picked up that he was far more interested in his actual personality. He didn't have to push his chest out and lie about how _hard and bad he wanted it, oh so bad Daddy_ like he sometimes had to do to grab a few extra bucks. He felt like Alastor wanted to know the casual Angie, not the fake, bitchy, gold digger persona he put on for clients.

“I'd like that. I'll pick you up around here, kay Smiles? I'm gonna show you a wild ride baby, ya hold me to that now, ya hear?” Angel promised, but before he left, Angel motioned into an alleyway. “Before I head off, c'mere for a sec.” Alastor followed the coy Angel into the darkened alleyway. Before he could process much, he felt a small, soft pair of lips peck his cheek. Alastor whipped his head around in surprise. He saw the light hit Angel's back in a heavenly way. “See ya tomorrow at 8, m'kay Smiles?”

Alastor couldn't move. His face was flushed red. His heart was beating a mile a minute. His body felt like it did when he was stabbing some poor shmuck... but warm. Angel kissed his cheek. His Angel _kissed_ him. “W-well, I-erm, I'll be... I'll be waiting!” Alastor agreed shyly, a sheepish smile across his face. As soon as Angel emerged from the alley, he was violently shoved to the ground by a buffer man.

“Out of my way, slut!”

Angel huffed and moved out of the man's way. “You're just pissed that ya' can't afford me, ya scrub.” He muttered. Alastor felt something in him snap. ' _Navy blue pinstripe suit. Brown hair. Blue eyes. 5'8”. around 210 pounds. Mole right under his right eye.'_ He memorized. The man continued on his way, but Angel got up and gave Alastor a pained fake smile before he walked in the other direction. Alastor refused to let anyone touch his ange. No touching, no punching, and especially no shoving his Angel. He was going to make the man pay.

Alastor stalked the man quietly for the rest of the day, a maniacal grin on his face. He watched as the man went to his workplace. He watched as he man smacked the bottoms of the cleaners in the office. He watched as the man's boss shook his hand. The more successful the man's day went, the more Alastor was going to make him suffer. When the evening crawled into New Orleans, Alastor stalked the man as he walked into a small gin mill. Alastor noticed a man in the alleyway selling... things.

“Hey there, looking for something?” The dealer whispered.

“I want a Mickey Finn. Something that will knock out a full grown man. But not enough to kill.” Alastor ordered as he showed the dealer a hundred dollar bill. He was a popular radio star and his family was wealthy, so he could spare a few hundred in a night. The dealer quickly and eagerly gave Alastor what he wanted. “Thank you my good sir.” With that, he hurried to his house, making it there in a little under 15 minutes. He grabbed his car, then sped back to the gin mill hole in the wall.

Alastor parked a few blocks away, ready to kill. It felt strange to him. When he killed for himself, he felt a swirling of anticipation in his gut, as if he was speeding down the countryside away from the coppers. But now, it felt as if the anticipation turned to anger. The ecstasy that bordered on drug-like wasn't there. It was more like a furious desperation that begged to claw itself out of Alastor. He wanted to stab the man right where he stood when he harmed his Angel, but he didn't want to scare Angel away and draw a crowd. The anger, the pain, the desperation to kill, it all had Alastor drugged up high on revenge.

Alastor walked casually into the gin mill and sat next to the man. He watched as the man ogled openly at the flapper dolls that smoked their cigarettes. In fact, the man was so distracted that he didn't notice Alastor slip his drink a Mickey. He watched in glee as the man became more and more disoriented. He assured the barman that he was friends with the man and paid both tabs up front before he dragged the man into his car. His Cadillac had a hood, so nobody could really look inside. Alastor never liked open roofed cars that much anyway, the wind always got his hair all mussed up.

Once the man was in the back seat, Alastor drove off down the roads. He waited until his tank of gas was around a quarter used up before he stopped and parked off of the dirt paved, lonely wooded road. In fact, the road was so seldom used, that he was sure he spotted a deer watching him. Alastor didn't care though. The only thing he cared about was exacting his revenge for his Angel.

The man eventually came to, albeit blank and confused. “Wazz... Waz happenin'?” The man slurred as he was forced to lay on the boot of Alastor's car.

“You hurt my dear, darling Angel.” Alastor said with an evil tone in his voice. “Now, you must pay the price.” His grin was malicious and psychotic as he tied the man's wrists to his back wheel, and his ankles to the other.

“Wai wai wai... I nev'r hurt no angel!” The man pleaded, not really knowing what he was pleading for exactly.

“Oh yes you did. You shoved my perfect Angel to the ground and called him names. That is a crime you are to be punished for.” The man drunkenly laughed at Alastor’s explanation.

“Ohhhhh you me'n tha pixie whore!” he recalled with another laugh. “Got hwhat he dessserved, didn't he? What? You hizz fuck daddy or sumnthinn?”

Alastor had enough. It was one thing to insult him, but to insult his Angel? No. Alastor took out a knife from his sheath on his hip and stabbed the man straight in the stomach, making him howl in pain. Alastor did it again, this time pushing deeper and more forcefully into the wound as blood gushed out. The man screamed in agony as the knife re-entered the initial stab wound. Alastor relished that pain-fulled screams. _'T_ _his is what happens filthy degenerates who knock around my Angel.'_ Alastor chanted like a mantra in his mind as he continued to mutilate his victim alive. Unbeknownst to him, he started to laugh as he shoved the knife into the man's arms. The horrid arms that shoved his Angel. The blood spattered over his coat and face. His glasses were almost covered in the writhing man's blood.

The bloodcurdling screeches were heard by nobody other than Alastor himself. He continued to laugh as he slashed the man open. His hands and coat were soaked in blood. There were streams of blood dripping down his black 1932 Cadillac. The man was on the brink of death.

“Don't. Touch. My. Angel.” Alastor forced out as he raised his knife above the man's throat. Without hesitation, Alastor plunged his knife into the man's trachea, finally killing him off. The high of adrenaline still shot through Alastor as he let out a shuddering sigh. His hands shook and his knees were weak. Alastor collapsed by the side of his car for a few moments as he regained his composure.

“Now, time to place you in the ditch that is far too luxurious for you to rot in.” He sneered as he untied the man. Alastor dragged the man by his bloody wrists into the woods. He looked up to see a deer, staring dead into his soul. He put a finger to his lips and winked at the creature before he trekked back up to his car. And as if nothing had happened, Alastor drove home, burned his ruined coat, ate a small midnight snack, took a shower, and went to bed. Nobody touches his Angel. Nobody except him. Oh, he couldn't wait for tomorrow evening! His Angel was taking him out! Alastor smiled sweetly into his pillow as he drifted off to thoughts of his dearest, darlingest Angel.


	5. Dorky Date Makes The Killer's Heart Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wants to repay Alastor for such a nice connection. First a movie, then dinner! But, a few things... happen.

Angel took one last worried look at himself in his full body mirror. _He_ thought he looked nice, but would Alastor? He smoothed out his black and pink pinstriped suit. His hat was perfectly askew. Every second of his time that he could spare, angel was looking in his mirror. In fact, his friend, Big Vince, even asked if he was dizzy with a dame, to which Angel assured that he was just vising another moneystack to get something for him and the boys to mess around with.

Angel looked at the clock and panicked when he read that he had 5 minutes to get somewhere he needed 20 minutes to get to! “Shit!” He exclaimed, hopping into his white, roofless, top-of-the-line Cadillac. He swerved and sped through the city to go to the rendezvous point. He hoped Alastor wouldn't be too pissed at him.

Alastor used his wallet as a fidget. His Angel wasn't at the meeting spot. He was exactly two minutes and forty-four seconds late. Was he being stood up? Alastor thought Angel enjoyed his company! What if his Angel was kidnapped? What if his Angel was being mugged? Or killed?! 

Fortunately, Angel's tires screeched to a halt when he saw Alastor. 

“Al! I'm so sorry I'm late!” Angel apologized frantically. 

“There's no need to apologize, mon ange! It was only a few minutes!” Alastor assured, he intentionally omitted the fact that he counted the seconds. “Besides, the past is in the past, there's nothing to worry about!” 

Angel sighed in relief. “Thanks pal, now hop in, we're goin' to see Lil Caesar!” Angel encouraged with a sly smile on his face. Angel knew a lot about the mafia, and he read somewhere that Lil Caesar was a gangster movie. Hopefully, Alastor would be fine with the genre. 

“Hey Al, the radio's callin' for ya, why don't you answer?” Angel offered, using his non-driving hand to motion to his in-car radio. Alastor hummed and fiddled with the channels until he found a swing station. “Is this station alright, mon ange?”

“Yeah it's- fuck!” He growled as some asshole ran across the road in front of him. “Watch it ya jagoff!” Angel yelled to the man, who flipped him the middle finger as Angel drove past. “Fuckin genius thinks he owns the road.” Alastor could not get a good sight of the man, so he begrudgingly let the offender go.

“You should have run him clear over!” Alastor joked as he tried to make his Angel smile again. 

“You said it!” Angel agreed, “but if I get pulled over for a hit-n-run, we'd miss the movie.”

“I suppose sacrifices must be made for the greater good.” Alastor dramatically sighed, which got a chuckle out of Angel. 

“Ask him ta' sacrifice a few bits of his body in exchange for lead poisoning.”

“Mmm, I'd take that deal some days.” 

“Wouldn't we all though?” Angel snickered as he shot a happy look at Alastor. 

When the two finally arrived at the movie theater and sat down, Angel put his soft, fluffy boa over Alastor's hand. Alastor gave him a puzzled look before Angel put a finger over his smirking mouth and placed his other hand underneath the boa as well, right on top of Alastor's. The lights were cut as the movie started. “You can move your hand at any time, I wouldn't take it bad.” Angel murmured with an honest smile. That expression on Angel was something Alastor could get drunk off. The picture show was entertaining, to say the least. Alastor liked how Angel had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing at some bits of the movie. 

Suddenly, during the ending scene, Angel leaned in close to Alastor, and whispered in his ear;

“After this is the best fuckin chicken dinner you'll ever have, courtesy of my boy Louie! He's a real lady in the kitchen, in fact, I'd go as far to say he gives your pancakes a run for their dough! Ha ha!” Angel laughed at his wordplay. Alastor hummed in acknowledgment, but he was more concerned with Angel's closeness and the tight squeeze that his hand received.

“Mon ange, I know you're a sheik, but I know for a fact that there are at least two bulls in here. Not that I'm complaining about you though my dear.”

Angel's hand shot away from Alastor's and was settled on top of his boa. “I've always had a thing for jewelry, but I'm not too fond of the copper's brand o' bracelets either.” Angel confessed. “Thanks for the heads up.”

He and Angel were silent when the movie ended and walked back to Angel's car with a good amount of space between them. Both were in alert mode for any undercover cops. Right before both of them could touch Angel's Cadillac, they were interrupted by a sharp voice commanding an explanation.

“You two fellows! Come here a second.” The officer ordered. Alastor complied without hesitation, since he had never been confronted by police before. Angel on the other hand crossed his arms and leaned against his Cadillac. “What's up Copper?” He asked casually. 

“I noticed you two went to go see Lil Caesar together.” The officer hinted.

“Yeah, can't two buds watch a movie together?”

“Well, they _can_ bu-”

“Then there's no problem! His and my Pops told us ta' have a good time while they talked business. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that's a crime.” Angel lied on the spot with an excessive amount of sass. Alastor caught on Angel's hint to play along.

“He's right, officer. My cousin is visiting from the Big Apple, so we decided to catch up over a picture.” Alastor corroborated.

The officer looked at Alastor, then Angel. 

“Can't'cha see the resemblance?” Angel asked sarcastically as he hooked his arm around Alastor and grinned. With a begrudging sigh, the officer walked off. Angel and Alastor got off of each other and drove away. As soon as they left, Angel caught Alastor snickering softly. Angel started to snicker as well at the hilarity of the situation they were just in.

“How the hell did we pull that off?” Angel asked seriously. “I'm not sayin youz ain't a pretty boy, but we're not related.”

“Nobody could ever be as much as a dozy as you darling. Don't hold me to such an unattainable standard.” Alastor responded, just as serious. Angel snorted and laughed as his hands shook. 

“Al holy shit! Not when I'm drivin'! I'm gonna crash the damn car!”

Angel and Alastor arrived at a fancy looking house. “This is Louie's place. He's the reason I'm in the south in the first place. Pop's needs a bitta info from Louie so he sent me down here for a few nice dinner dates.”

“Is your father a Big Shot?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah, ever heard'a Big Henry of New York? He's known all up there!” 

Dinner, tragically, had to be canceled. Louie wasn't home. 

“Dammit! Louie said he'd be home an hour ago!” Angel cursed before he went back to his car to grab a pen and paper. Angel wrote:

_**Dear Asshat;** _

_**Ya ruined my date ya jagoff. Do better.** _

_**-Angel** _

“Well, uh- this is embarrassin'... Louie said he'd be home when I brought my hot date over! I guess we could just... y'know, go out to a restaurant and order a few cokes, maybe a steak?” Angel offered “I'm sorry, Al, I really am. My treat, how about it?”

Alastor shook his head. “There's no need to say sorry! A restaurant sounds lovely.”

Angel sighed in relief before he hugged Alastor. “You're such a doll, aren't'cha?”

Angel drove Alastor to a nicer restaurant and covered his coke and meal. Dinner was under the guise of brothers-in-law and their wife/sister was having a girl's night with her friends. Every bit of banter was enjoyed by both parties. The night drew out longer, but Angel knew Alastor had to work tomorrow. So, the escort drove Alastor to the front of his house. “Well, I had a nice night. Thanks for the company Smiles.” Angel said as he walked Alastor to his door. Alastor felt as if he was in heaven throughout the entire night. Every second with Angel was a miracle he most certainly didn't deserve.

“The feeling is mutual, mon ange. I had quite the thrill tonight. Hopefully we will do this again soon.” Alastor replied hopefully.

Angel laughed. “Definitely soon. Well, bye babe, don't have too much fun without me!”

“Nothing is fun anymore without you.” Alastor mumbled under his breath, he made sure Angel couldn't hear. “I love you already, mon ange.”


	6. MOM HOLY FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor thinks he's in love... it's really confusing to have all these lovely thoughts crowd his mind all the time. And Angel? He's off at his side job, but he can't concentrate either.

Alastor woke up the next morning thinking about the worthless scum that shoved his Angel a few days back. He went against his code of ethics on that day. Yes, he might have been a serial killer, but stalking his victims just seemed off. He didn't realize that he had broken his ethics until the man flipped his Angel off and he immediately wanted to stalk and kill. Was he losing his sanity? He needed some advice. Now.

Alastor got up and spiffed up before driving to mother's house.

“Oh Alastor! I wasn't expecting you! Come give your mama a hug!” She cheerfully greeted as she embraced her son.

“Good morning mother, sorry to drop in unannounced like this-” His mother cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“Nonsense! My son is always welcome in his home! I listened to you over on the radio on Tuesday, I laughed so hard! You're going to kill me one day dear!” She exclaimed.

“I would never!” Alastor protested. He was a momma's boy through and through!

“I'm not serious, my dear. Now do sit down, I'll go fetch the tea.”

“Allow me, mother! You deserve to relax!” Alastor insisted as he gently led his mother to the living room and let her sit down before he went to retrieve the teacups and plates.

Alastor and his mother chatted jovially over tea, talking about how the strange happenings in New Orleans. All the dead bodies being found with eyes sewn open and their mouths sewn into smiles.

“It's all quite hysterical, isn't it?” Momma Alastor commented as she sipped her tea.

“I agree, the men in blue really should do more.” Alastor agreed with a smile. “But mother, I didn't just come here to talk about the news.” He had to say it. That's what he came here for, no time like the present. You never know if you don't try or whatever the fellow radio hosts said.

“Really? Then what is it?”

“I... How did you know you loved father?”

Alastor's mother gasped softly. “You... You think you're in love my dear?” She asked breathlessly.

“Yes mother.”

Alastor's mother squeaked in excitement! Her little baby had fallen in love!

“What's her name?” She asked with a fond smile at her son. Alastor froze. Should he tell his mother that he was a homo? How would she respond? Should he- no, Alastor was not about to lie to his mother. He took a breath to calm himself.

“Mother, I-erm, it's not...” He was choked up on words. His smile was nervous and timid. “it's not a- well, it's not the usual whirlwind romance!”

Alastor's mother set her cup down and put her hand on her son's shoulder. “I think I know what you're trying to say dear. I know it's not legal, and you could go to jail, but stay safe if you are going to do this, alright? I don't want my baby in jail.” She kissed her son's forehead. “Now, what's his name?”

Alastor felt a lump in his throat. “A-Angel.” He croaked out before he hugged his mother. “I think you would like him, mother.” Alastor almost felt like crying when he felt his mother's arms around him.

“If he's making you happy, he's good enough for me.”  
  


“Thank you mother.”

In a clip joint somewhere downtown, Angel was found to be hung on some rich joe's arm. He faked his laugh as he adjusted his corset. After all, Angel was quite the pretty kitten when he threw on a dress and styled his hair just right. “Oh, you're just kippy, aren't'cha daddy?” Angel flirted to his client for the night.

“Don't you know it, my little moll!” his client boasted.

_'Hun, I ain't no 'moll'. A moll requires street cred you clearly don't have.'_ Angel snidely thought, but covered it up with a cutesy giggle and a drag of his cigarette. Angel excused himself to go get drinks for his paycheck and his friends.

_'Heh, scrubs! This always lifts my spirits.'_ he thought absentmindedly. _'I wish Smiles was here, he's a lot more interesting than all these chumps. Nah, I'll tune in to his segment later. It's not like I've fallen for him, right? I just... Just think he's neat! Yeah, I think he's funny and cute. I'd **fuck** him, but dating? Haha... nooo, besides, he probably doesn't like a slut like me that way. But what was the holding hands thing then? The kiss on the cheek? I know we're both gay but... No. We're just flirty friends. Nothing more, nothing less!... Okay, if he says he likes me, I'll date him.' _

“Hey doll, your drinks are here.” The bartender rudely interrupted Angel's train of thought.

“Huh? Yeah, thanks...” Angel mumbled as he took the drinks and put his sexy face on. “Oh boys~ I brought your drinks! Daddy, can you grab the one in my chest, after all, only you are allowed to touch~”

_'C'mon Angie, he's never gonna say it. What would Pa say if he found out? He'd kill him. So no tellin' anybody that the New York slut has got the hots for a radio john.'_


	7. Fate's A BIT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is lounging in his room, does he... does he like Alastor? Oh fuck he's so screwed...

Angel flopped onto his dingy motel bed and groaned. It had been only been four days including today that he had known Alastor, yet every damn second of his conscientious was bombarded with Alastor's face or his voice. "The fuck is wrong with me?" Angel sighed. He noticed a radio, but it only reminded him of a certain radio star. He screamed into the comforter. "FUCK!" Angel got up and started pacing around his room. "Damn it, fuck that guy! He's too fuckin' cute and darling! I just wanna fuckin'-" Angel's rant descended into an incoherent mess. Another one of Angel's guys, named Arlo, stepped out of the bathroom.

"Angie, ya good?" Arlo asked in a concerned voice. Angel threw his hat off and onto the bed.

“No! I'm not fuckin okay Arlo!” Angel shot back angrily. He stormed over to Arlo and grabbed his shoulders roughly. “Arnie, listen. You got a moll, right?”

“Y-yeah, Sami's my doll, why do-don't tell me-”

“NO DAMMIT! I-Agh, listen to me! How did you _know_ Sami's the girl for ya?”

Arlo made a look of shock and confusion. “Angie, is everything okay up there? You on somethin?”

Angel let out a shaky sigh and lowered his head in shame. “I... I think I've got the hots for someone.”

  
  


Arlo put his hands on Angel's waist. Not in a sexual way, but in a more... i'm-here-for-you way. “Angel, if that's all, why so jumpy? Are they taken? What's the darlin's name?”

Angel wriggled out of Arlo's comforting touch to turn on the radio. The static crackled as he tried to find the station. He stopped momentarily on ech station to see if he found it.

“Hello lovely lad and ladies, and welco-”

“Just simply amazing dar-”

“Good evening my lovely listeners! It's nine o' clock in New Orleans, and let me tell you I love the meat here, my go to is either something tough _Orleans!_ Haha!”

_Bingo._

“This sorry ass saw me drunk and took me home. _But_ he didn't fuck me Arlo, he _made me breakfast and walked me to a familiar place._ Then, he went out to see Lil Caesar, and he was a blushin mess! I gave him a little peck on the cheek and he lit up like the bank we robbed last week! That was after he walked me out, by the way. Like seriously, the fuck is up with that guy?”

Arlo pursed his lips and sat on his side of the bed. “Hmm, well, maybe he likes you too? Do you know if he's gay?” Angel bit his lip and threw himself onto the bed.

“I think so but I dunoooo!” He whined.

“Well, have you asked?”

“I did, but I had too much gigglewater. I assumed he was gay because he didn't call the cops on me when I kissed him, or when I held his hand at the theater, or when we were held up by an undercover cop,” Angel looked up at Arlo with a pathetic look. “What if he's just being nice?”

“Angel, you're a dumbass. He _obviously_ likes you. Ya kissed him. Ya held his hand. You're dating him. He likes you, Angel.” Arlo said with a dead tone. Angel was the second son of Big Henry, he was the best criminal since his pops, his plans were always successful, he could get any man to sleep with him, but he couldn't _tell when a guy he likes is interested in him holy fuck_.

“Are ya sure Arlo?”

“YES.”

At the studio, Alastor struggled to stay on topic. He executed his lines perfectly and reported with accuracy, but his mind fluttered to Angel at any and every second. 

“I had quite the time yesterday viewing 'Lil Caesar' with a dear friend of mine! He invited me the picture show and we had such a fantastic time!” Alastor reminisced. “We were so entranced that I forgot all about the latest victim of the 'Smiling Killer'! Yes, yet another victim was found in a ditch with a sewn smile on his face, such a tragedy!” Alastor reported cheerfully.

Angel let his head fall onto Arlo's lap as he listened to Alastor talk. 

“Sounds like he's the Smile killer.”

“5 bucks he's not.” Arlo bet.

“Deal, Arnie.” 

Alastor continued along with his segment, making dark humor every few minutes. Angel knew his humor, he loved listening to Alastor's voice, ever since he was 19! Three years of admiring the radio guy, and Angel had the luck to meet him!

“Al's such a sweet guy, y'know that? He made me pancakes and coffee after a night of drinking.” Angel sighed lovingly.

“Were they good?” Arlo asked.

“Best damn pancakes I've ever eaten.”

The two gangsters chatted idly as Alastor talked. Angel gushed over Alastor for the entire hour that he talked, and Arnie just listened like the good friend he was. “He sounds hot, Angie. I'm not gonna steal, but I'mma little jealous!” Arlo laughed.

“Good luck hun, he's mine!” Angel shot back as he stuck his tongue out with a smile. 


	8. Is That The Booze Or Are You Blushing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor invites Angel over for dinner, and Angel is a little... inept at cooking.

“Hey! Smiles!” A familiar voice called out to Alastor as he walked out of the grocery store with his bags. “Need a hand?” Alastor spun on his heel to see his Angel, smiling and looking absolutely stunning in his turquoise suit. His hat was a matching turquoise with a black ribbon around the base. Every damn thing about Angel looked magnificent, as usual.

“Thank you for the offer mon ange, but I can hold my own!” Alastor graciously declined. He wasn't about to burden his Angel with mundane tasks!

“Lemme at least open the door for ya!” Angel insisted as he motioned to Alastor's closed car.

“Well, if you insist, here, let me get my-”

“Got it.” Angel interrupted, as he showed off the open door.

“That's strange, I was sure-”

“You locked it? Yeah. It's a standard car door lock. Nothing too special. If ya want, I know a gal who dabbles in mechanics when she's not robbin men right and left who can hook ya up with locks even I can't pick!” Angel offered with a sly wink.

  
  


Alastor laughed at Angel's offer. “Maybe next time, my dear!” Alastor put his groceries in his car before Angel shut the door.

“So, I noticed how ya snuck in a 'dear friend' in your segment. Who might that handsome devil be?” Angel flirted as he opened up the driver's side door.

“I believe you know him quite well, but if you want to know more about him, I suppose we could chat.” Alastor implied.

“How about over dinner, hun? I wouldn't mind payin ya back in... ways~” Angel offered seductively, much to a flustered Alastor.

“Oh! Well, I must assure you that I- erm, I don't require payment so to speak!” Alastor blurted out. “But I... I would not mind talking over dinner, if you're not opposed, of course.”

  
  


Angel smirked and patted Alastor's lower back salaciously. “For you babe, I'd let'cha stab me!” Alastor laughed nervously at that comment. _For_ Angel, he would stab someone, but he would never stab his Angel!

“Yes, erm- perhaps not that, but I would- no I mean-” Alastor was interrupted by the passenger side door slamming shut.

“What're ya waitin for Smiles! Hop in!” Angel encouraged. Alastor swallowed his nervousness before he climbed into his car. Angel cheered and hooked his arm around Alastor's neck. “My mouth's already waterin! Whatcha gonna make me?”

  
  


“I planned on jambalaya, do you like spices?”

“Hell yea!” Angel whooped as he let Alastor drive.

  
  


The dusky oranges and purples in the sky were entrancing to Angel. He never liked just staring into the sky, but maybe he was just looking at the wrong times. Alastor loved the sight of the natural light on his Angel, if he was honest, but, he could only steal quick glances since he was driving.

Angel had to break the silence. It killed him on the inside. What could Alastor be thinking? Was he _actually_ the Smiling Killer? He should probably let him know that it was okay that he committed a few crimes. No, Angel wasn't scared about being killed, but it felt... off to him if it was just an unspoken rumor between the two.

“So, I read about a guy in the news.” Angel started casually.

“Did you now?” Alastor responded cheerily.

“Yeah uh, he was... he was the sixteenth? Yeah, sixteenth victim of the Smile Killer.”

“Fifteenth, Angel.” Alastor corected.

“Right. Anyways, it's kinda cool, isn't it? How nobody's caught the killer?”

“Are you implying you condone murder?”

“When in certain circumstances, yea, I guess I do. I mean, I was born n' raised in the mafia, murder don't bother me much.”

“So, murder with reason is excusable?” Alastor asked.

“I mean, if ya kill someone for the hell of it, it's a little on the nose for me.”

“...You think so?”

“Yea, if they threatened ya, that's reason for stabbin them, basically, it's mafia rules for me.” Angel explained.

“I see.”

…

“Al, are ya the Smilin' Killer?” Angel asked with a dead expression and voice.

“...perhaps.”

“Got it, and I really don't care. Good to know I'm hangin around someone who can hold their own.”

  
  


The rest of the drive was silent again, but this silence was more comfortable. Angel let his hand inch towards Alastor's thigh, but he choked up and stopped once his hand barely touched Alastor's seat and his thigh. Why was he so choked up? Did he actually catch feelings for this asshole? Nah, he just needed to fuck him, then all these feelings would fizzle out.

  
  


Alastor was on automatic as he felt Angel's hand on the edge of his thigh... did this mean Angel liked him? He just confessed that he killed fifteen people, and Angel doesn't care? Oh dear, his heart was going a mile a minute at the thought of a mutual attraction between them! ' _Oh dear, he might actually like me! I need to impress him with my cooking tonight! Break out the best liquor you have Alastor, we're treating a king tonight!'_ Alastor hyped himself up.

“Hey, one more thing Al.”

“Y-yes mon ange?”

“Are you gay too?”

“Well... I don't really know.” Alastor confessed. “It's really complicated. I've felt attraction towards both men and women, but I don't feel this way as much as the average joe. I've only felt... what I think is love three times in my life.”

“Heh, I get it. One of my boys, June Mark, he hasn't fallen for anyone at all. What if it's something like that?”

“Erm... perhaps? It's all just...confusing, if I am completely honest... If it's not too personal, when did you know you were a homo?”

“Ehh, 'round 14? I saw one of my Pop's guards shirtless and I just looked at his abs and chest and boom! I'm gay. But my type is more... uh, slim, well-dressed, and he's gotta have a sexy voice!” Angel hinted.

“Oh, that's interesting! I've never had a preference on anybody. You're quite different from my last male suitor!” … Shit. Did he just say that? Please, don't let Angel catch that!

“Oh well well well! Ya callin me a pretty boy? Hmm? Ya think I'm cuuute?” Angel teased with a sly grin. Alastor blushed intensely at Angel's comment and his slip up. “C'mon Smiles, d'ya think I'm a dashing, handsome, young fella?”

“Well! I most certainly think- from a purely aesthetic perspective, You- you are very attractive! That's just a fact! But well, you see I-”

Angel laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. “Damn Al! You're the cutest fuckin thing when you're flustered!” Angel admitted through laughs. He gasped for air pitifully, he felt his lungs beg for air. It was painful, but holy fuck was it funny.

  
  


“Are you okay, mon ange?”

Angel finally calmed down a bit, his breath shuddered in and out. “Y-yeah... I'm- I'm good. It's just, you're so damn adorable, y'know that?”

“Th-thank you, but I must inform you that we have arrived.”

“Great, I'll get the groceries. It's the least I can do after barging into your dinner plans.”

“I seem to recall that I invited you!”

“Yeah, but when people 'invite' me to dinner, they usually want me on their cock by the end of the night.”

“Well, fortunately for you, I'm not interested in those activities!”

“Great!” Angel sarcastically rejoyced. “So I'm burstin inta your house, eatin your food, stealin your time, and I can't pay ya back?”

“You're company is more than enough repayment, my dear.”

“Aww, Aren't'cha a charmer!”

  
  


The two walked inside. Well, Alastor walked, Angel _sauntered_. “Just place them over on the counter, if you please.” Angel hummed in acknowledgment before he set the paper bags on the counter.

“Can I help?” Angel offered attentively as he took his turquoise overcoat off and rolled up his sleeves.

“Oh no, I couldn't possibly!” Alastor protested. He wanted to let his Angel relax, not work! Angel sighed and put his hands on Alastor's shoulders firmly.

“I wanna help Al, I don't want to laze around while you slave away in the kitchen!”

“W-well, if you _insist_ , we could cook together...”

Angel's pout turned into a grateful smile. “Thanks Smiles, I'll make sure to suck ya off extra well after this.”

“For goodness sake Angel!”

  
  


The duo unpacked the groceries and got out what they needed. “Angel, could you cut the sausage into fours?” Alastor asked as he prepped the stove and cast iron pan.

“Sure, so, cut it up lengthwise, then width-wise?”

“Yes sir!”

“Alright.” Angel said confidently. The first cut was smooth and easy, and so was the next. “I'm done!.. But aren't they a little long for jambalaya? I mean, I'm no expert n' all, but...”

Alastor looked at the cuts Angel did before letting out his trademark radio laugh. “Oh Angel, you're such a character! You have to cut them up along the length as well!”

“Ohhh okay, gotcha.” And with that, Angel got to work. The first few cuts turned out great, but at the second to last cut- “Fuck!” Alastor whipped around at the loud curse.

“What's wrong Angel?” Alastor inquired as he buzzed around Angel as the escort cradled his fingers.

“I fuckin cut myself! Sonovabitch, that hurts!” Angel grumbled as blood smeared onto his shirt. The bleeding wasn't intense, but it hurt like a motherfucker.

  
  


Alastor almost called the police when he saw the blood. “Oh goodness Angel! You're bleeding!”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock!” Angel hissed as he bit his lip. “Damn, where's your bathroom?” Alastor turned off the stove and hurried Angel to his master bathroom.

“Put your hand under the sink my dear. I'll get the antiseptic and bandages.” He said as he turned on the sink. Angel let the cold water flow over his fingers with a satisfied sigh Alastor rushed to his room and pulled a first aid kit from under his bed. “Angel, just stay there love, I'm just getting the bandages!” Alastor assured.

Angel rolled his eyes with a pitiful smile. “Thanks Al, but it's just a few cut fingers! I've been shanked before hun,this isn't a big deal.” Angel defended himself. He's a gangster! A mafia boy! A high class whore! He's been in a few... instances.

“You've been _what?!_ ”

“Yeah, I've been shanked in a few deals, y'know, the usual 'I'm not actually a dealer, I'm just here to rob ya.' shtick.”

  
  


Alastor grabbed the rubbing alcohol and bandages and came back to his Angel. “Alright, lets see what the damage is.” Alastor said to himself before he turned off the water. He watched as Angel's blood slowly spilled over his knuckles.

“Al, it fuckin hurts, hurry up.” Angel reminded.

“Right, my apologies.”

Alastor took the towel that hung on the bathroom rack to dry off the water and blood that tainted Angel's fingers. He dabbed a bit of alcohol on the band-aids before placing them gently on the cuts. Angel took a sharp breath in at the stinging pain of the alcohol. “Thanks Smiles, I owe ya.” Angel laughed through the pain.

“I think you're done cooking, my dear.” Alastor commanded lovingly.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Angel agreed as he and Alastor walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. “I'll just... be over here, 'kay?”

“Okay Angel, just don't hurt yourself again.” Alastor teased.

“I'll try not'ta, but no promises.” Angel shot back before he thew himself onto Alastor's couch. At least he got a good view of Alastor in those nice black slacks that hugged his ass perfectly and how the leather suspenders accented his slender frame. It's as if he was being blessed!

  
  


Alastor panicked horribly as he continued to make dinner. His Angel got cut, what if his dinner was lackluster, what if he was out of sauvignon, what if he was- no no, Alastor couldn't think like that. _'I'm gong to make jambalaya and serve it with sauvignon wine. It's going to be lovely.'_ Alastor reassured himself, despite that though, his hands had a small tremor to them.

“Smiles? Can I turn on some swing?”

“If you wish, I'm quite keen of it.”

“Great, thanks!”

The entire downstairs filled with a nice, upbeat tune. Angel hummed to the tune as he danced by himself in Alastor's living room. He twirled and swayed his hips to the music as he got more and more into it. Alastor made the mistake of glancing at Angel when he was letting the meal cook. He couldn't take his eyes of the dancing man in his living room. Angel caught Alastor staring, so he motioned over.

“Mon ange, I have to-”

“What's a twirl or two gonna do?”

  
  


Alastor timidly walked around his kitchen island counter towards his Angel. “May I have this dance, m'lord?” Angel teased, as he bowed and kissed Alastor's hand. Alastor short circuited again with a ruby stained blush, so Angel took that as a go-ahead. He pulled Alastor close and spun him around charmingly. Alastor was awestruck even more, if that was even possible. Alastor's feet moved on their own as Angel led him in a quick dance. The closeness between him and Angel made his heart skip multiple beats in affection. The song only had a few bars left when Angel called Alastor over, so when the song slowed to an end, Angel spun Alastor close and murmured in his ear; “What a talented dancer ya are.” To which Alastor scrambled out of the other man’s embrace with his hands over his ears and incoherent sounds much like radio static as his face and neck turned bright red.

“You can't just- I- You!” Alastor stuttered out. “I... Have to get back to the jambalaya!” With that, he left Angel with a love-struck smile and butterflies in his stomach. Angel kinda wanted to keep dancing with Alastor, even if he ruined dinner! But that would be rude and the last thing he wanted to do is offend Alastor.

  
  


The two listened to the talking segment between songs, cracking jokes about the news and the radio personality behind it.

“I've actually met Mister Jacob!” Alastor remarked.

“Was he hot?” Angel joked.

“All I am going to say is that the voice matches the face extremely well.”

“Sooo middle aged, big bushy beard and the body of a rich family dad of three kids?”

“That's... oddly specific, Angel.”

“Am I wrong though?”

“...No.”

Angel let out a laugh at that. He let the conversation fall off as Alastor cooked. The music was nice, it gave the entire house a domestically ominous vibe. Perhaps, the idea of a man who lived in a haunted mansion, but he does not mind the ghosts, and the ghosts don't mind him. That's the vibe Angel kind of felt.

  
  


A few minutes later, Alastor's voice interrupted Angel's dazed sense of comfortableness. “Angel! Dinner is ready!” Angel's head perked up.

“I can tell! It smells like heaven over there!” Angel complimented as he made his way over to the kitchen.

“Oh thank you, my dear!” Alastor responded. “Now make yourself nice at the table, I'll retrieve the sauvignon from the basement!”

“On it, babe.”

  
  


Dinner was amazing for Angel. Every single second was precious! From the excellent food to the amazing conversation, Angel felt like crying. He didn't deserve all this kindness. He kept drinking every time Alastor refilled his glass, in fact, he was extremely tipsy by the end of dinner.

“Oh Alll I gotta- no wait, I gotta questio- stop movin motherfucker!” Angel slurred as he squinted to get a better look at the squiggly Alastor in front of him.

“Angel. I'm not moving.” Alastor answered seriously. Angel giggled at that before he grabbed him by the arm.

“Hey, I gotta questionnn.”

“What is it?”

“I wanna ask- lemme know where ya got those pants 'cause that ass of yours needs to not be so good, m'kay?”

“I think you need to go to bed.”

“Only if ya join me there sweetie!”

“Angel, let's go.” Alastor said as he helped Angel up.

  
  


Angel wasn't about to go to bed. “I don't wannaaaa I'm dirty! I need to take a shower!” Angel insisted.

“I'll let you take a shower tomorrow morning.”

Angel huffed in frustration. “But I don wanna.” Suddenly, Angel had an idea. He waited until the moment Alastor was near the hallway wall. He pushed Alastor against his wall and bit his lip. “Oh Alastor, I wanna- I mean, I think I- no, wait, I wanna fuck you.” Angel stumbled over his words, but he got the point across.

Alastor froze in embarrassment. Angel was so close and in his personal space. He didn't want to be trapped inside the box of Angel's arms, but at the same time, he did not want to leave. Alastor felt his breath escape him. He felt his heart quicken.

“A-Angel, I want to remind you that I- I can't really, I'm flattered! Really! But I-”

“Nah-ha-ha! 'Ssss all fine! 'S'all fine cause I'm not gonna tell anyone!” Angel insisted with a drunken grin. Alastor laughed sheepishly.

“I really mustn't! You're drun-”

“Never stopped anyone else hunny! Now c'mon, touch my chest.”

Touch what now? Angel wanted to Alastor to touch him _where?!_ “Mon ange, I couldn't!” Alastor protested, but Angel wasn't hearing it.

“What? 'm I not pretty enough?” He asked pitifully. His lip quivered and his eyes welled a tsunami of tears. “Am I a freak?” His voice cracked. Alastor used the opportunity to slip out of Angel's blockade and guide him towards the guest room. But, he couldn't let Angel go to bed so upset.

“I think you're more wonderful than the cathedral of Notre Dame, more exquisite than the finest poetry. My dear, darling Angel, you mean more to me than life itself!” Alastor assured as he sat Angel on the guest bed to take off his shoes. “You are the gravity to my Earth, which keeps me grounded. You are the Bible to my religious man, which keeps me on the life that gives me happiness. I would move the galaxies far above us if you wished it my love. Your name fits you perfectly, for you are clearly a divine being sent down to Earth to bless me with your radiance. Nothing could ever be more absolutely, astonishingly, and gracefully beautiful than you are in my eyes.” 

“Okay Shakespeare!” Angel giggled as he let Alastor take off his tight belt. Angel always kept his belt a little too tight to keep him from eating too much to keep his slim, sexy figure. Alastor heavily disapproved about that. Angel would be darling to him, slim or not! He took off Angel's bowtie and set it on the nightstand as well. He helped Angel into the covers and just as he was about to leave, he felt a small tug on his suspender.

“Alll?”

“Yes my dear?” He responded sweetly, as he smiled fondly at his Angel.

“Could ya- and I don' mean fuckin- but could ya sleep with me?”

“I-” Alastor was about to protest, but then stopped himself. He could always tell Angel no if he crossed his lines, or he could just leave and lock his door. “I... suppose so.” He relented as he too, took off his shoes, bowtie, and belt. His suspenders were put next to Angel's black and turquoise bowtie. “Goodnight, my Angel.”

“G'night Smilesss.” Angel hummed giddily as he wrapped his arms around Alastor's upper waist in a comfortable hug.

The two both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, dreaming of nothing but each other in pure innocent bliss.


	9. Batter Kisses And Drug Fixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wakes up in Alastor's arms, Alastor gets flustered, and Arlo needs Angel to get his gang a fix. NOW!

Angel woke up to a dull throbbing in his head. It was like he was being bludgeoned from inside his skull. He groaned as he tried not to think about anything. He suddenly noticed that he was cuddled into someone's chest. Angel then panicked slightly. _'Okay, go back to last night. I went over to Alastor's for dinner. I cut my fingers, we danced in the living room... We ate dinner, I got drunk...I think I remember pushing him up against a wall... did- did we fuck?'_ Angel thought. _'Oh well, hopefully I did good.'_ With that, Angel snuggled back into Alastor's steady chest that rose and fell softly. Despite being on the wrong side of Alastor's chest, he could still faintly hear his heartbeat.

  
  


Alastor woke up a few minutes later, at 6:23. He was immedeatly hit with the fact that Angel's head was resting peacefully on his chest, with his arms ensnaring him in a warm hug. Did he die in his sleep? Because this looked a helluva lot like heaven to Alastor. But alas, he had to get up and do the dishes. So in the calmest and most loving voice he could muster, Alastor murmured to his Angel:

“Angel dear, I need to get up.”

Angel, who was already awake, groaned and buried his head into Alastor's shirt as he constricted Alastor tighter. “Noooo” He whined. “You're comfyyyy.”

“But I- Angel-” Alastor insisted, he didn't want to upset his Angel, but he needed to go do his chores! Angel grumbled as he got off of Alastor.

“It's too damn early for this horse shit.” Angel complained, which amused Alastor. So his Angel wasn't an early riser eh? Perhaps he could make every morning for his Angel more tolerable by making his the most exquisite breakfasts and letting him wake up to a beautiful sunrise.

  
  


“Thank you, my dear. What would you like for breakfast?”

“Hmm... Waffles.” Angel answered through the fluffy pillows he shoved his face into.

“Alright, I'll be back with them in about a half hour. The shower is open whenever you would like to use it.”

“Thank yaaa Smilessss.”

  
  


As Alastor whisked over to make Angel's food, Angel couldn't fall asleep again. A few minutes passed, and Angel decided to take a shower. He walked over to the kitchen with an angry, early morning scowl. “Hey Al? Can I use the towel I bloodied up last night?”

Alastor turned around, accidentally getting a bit of waffle batter on his cheek. “Oh, be my guest! But I have towels in the guest shower that you can use!”

“Yeah, but I already got som'a me on the blood towel.” Angel implied as he noticed the smudge of batter on Alastor's cheek. He moved over into Alastor's personal space and kissed the waffle batter off his cheek. “Ya got somethin right there, Smiles.” He teased before retreating to get the towel.

“G-get back here you- you flirt!”

  
  


Angel laughed quietly to himself when he heard Alastor's protest. But, he paid it no mind as he stripped himself of his clothes. The shower was fairly simple to operate... That is, after Angel got shot with a jet of cold water when he expected hot. “Ack! Cold cold cold nope! Not about that life!” He let the water warm up as it hit his skin. The water was comforting, like a nice warm hug all over his body.

Alastor, on the other hand, continued to work, but with a newly added blush and the lingering feeling of Angel's lips on his cheek. The waffle iron sizzled as Alastor added the batter to it.

  
  


“Oh dear... I shouldn't be so flustered about a simple kiss! He's kissed me before, so why does it entice me so?” Alastor thought out loud. “I've... I've never gotten this far with a romantic interest. Should I... should I return the favor?”

  
  


Angel hummed a song as he rinsed the soap off of his body, he looked at the light scar on his hip. It was a light, thin scar from an old knife scratch from a drug robbery gone wrong. It was almost invisible, but Angel always used it as a reminder to double check his drug sources. Speaking of drugs, he was craving Angel Dust. He hadn't snorted a few grams in like, two days! He needed some PCP from all this love-struck stress he's been going through.

  
  


Over at the run down motel Angel and his boys were staying at, Angel's second-in-command, Arlo, was writing a letter to his darling while big shot bodyguard, Big Vince, smoked a cigar. Arlo sighed as he thought about his girlfriend.

“Why ya smilin like a dunce?” Big Vince huffed.

“Hmm?” Arlo acknowledged through a lovesick daze. “I'm just thinkin 'bout Sami, she's so cute...” He gushed, much to Vince's dismay. Vince rolled his eyes and took another puff.

“What's he big deal? It s just a fuck-buddy.”

Arlo pouted angrily. “She's not that! She's my girlfriend! And last time I checked, she kicked your ass when she first met'cha!” He defended. Vince sneered and went to the window to blow his smoke out the window. Angel hated coming home to an overpowering smell of cigar.

  
  


“Hey, Angie's been actin weird lately, hasn't he?” Vince asked with a distasteful grimace. “He hasn't brought us any party stuff in two days! I need my booze, Arlo.”

“Well, he's been busy!” Arlo explained.

“With what?”

“erm... He's been hangin 'round with a guy.” Arlo didn't know if Vince knew that Angel was a homo, but just in case! “He told me that he's a big booze guy.”

Big Vince let out a relieved laugh. “Finally! He better get some good beer or else Imma kill him!” Arlo panicked slightly at that. “I'll head out and tell him to pack a load for all the rest of us, 'kay? Hold down here, got it Vince?”

“Sure, just hurry up.” Vince warned. Arlo knew he had to move _quick._

  
  


Arlo put down his pen and whisked away to where Angel said he was going to be on his motorcycle. He really should have not said what he said! Fortunately, it was only a 20 minute ride to the house. He parked on the curb and hurried to the door. Arlo knocked with an antsy pace. He was certainly not happy to see a person other than Angel answer the door. He had chocolate hair and eyes and wore only a messy button up and maroon slacks.

“Hello? And who might you be?” The stranger greeted with a confused smile.

“Uh, hey- do you know a guy that goes by Angel?”

“Angel?”

“Yeah, I'm his right hand man, and y'know, Big Vince is throwin a hissy fit, and I need a little damage control!” Arlo hyperventilated. He recognized the voice of the stranger from the radio, so he was pretty sure he was at the right place.

“Oh! You must be one of Angel's boys! Come in my fellow! A friend of Angel is always welcome!”

“Oh thank fuck you're the right guy.” Arlo sighed as he walked into the house.

  
  


“Hey Smiles, thanks for lettin me use your shower, I- Arlo? What's goin on?” Angel asked, clad only in a towel around his waist. Arlo started crying and ran over to hug Angel.

“Aaaangelllll!” He sobbed into Angel's chest, his copper hair sticking to Angel's wet torso. “It's horrible! Big Vince wants booze and drugs, and ya haven't pullin in in a while!” Angel cradled Arlo's head and clicked his tongue. He's been slacking!

Alastor on the other hand felt like murdering Arlo for getting so close to his Angel. _Especially_ when he was only in a towel! Although, Angel seemed to care for this Arlo character quite a bit... He didn't seem like a threat to his Angel, but the closeness unnerved Alastor intensely. Was Arlo another homo? Was he an ex-lover?

Angel caught Alastor's uncomfortable look a Arlo. He let out a laugh at the jealousy. Honestly, he was flattered! “Al, he's a lady lover, a real pretty boy!”

  
  


Arlo perked up and realized the situation, blushing profusely. “Oh! I didn't mean- Angie and I aren't- I've got a girlfriend!” He denied as he stopped hugging his friend.

“So, ya said Vince is bitchin about a lack of a good time?” Angel asked.

“Yes! He said he wants beer, coke, and marijuana.”

“Gotcha, I know a few guys.” Angel assured. He looked at Alastor and laughed nervously. “Hey Al, Imma need ta put our waffles on hold for a bit, kay?”

“Well, I have a bit of substances that I... found.” Alastor admitted as he walked past the two and motioned to follow him down his hallway. He stopped at the last door and opened it, going into the garage. He dragged the dirt mat on the garage floor to reveal a cellar door.

  
  


He pulled the door open and walked down into the darkness. Arlo and Angel just looked at each other. A moment passed as they heard rummaging and humming. “So, I'm pretty sure I owe ya 5 bucks.” Arlo joked. “He's absolutly the Smiling Killer.”

“Mister Arlo! Will a pound of crack cocaine and a soda glass full of heroin satiate this 'Big Vince'?” Alastor asked as he handed the illegal substances to the ginger gangster.

“Yea! Thanks Smiles!” Arlo grinned happily.

“Not a problem! I'm not a user, and I just.. acquire so many of these things that I don't know what to do with them!”

“I can see why Angie fell for-”

“Up-bup-bup! Nope! Go! Get that shit back'ta Big Vince!” Angel interrupted.

  
  


Fell for what? For who? What was Arlo on about? It most certainly could _not_ be that Angel fancied _Alastor,_ right?

  
  


“Fuckin finally! Whoo! I knew Angel would pull through!” Big Vince cheered as he snatched the jug of beer that Arlo bought on the way back to the motel.


	10. Certain Spiders Like To Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel finally gets his damn waffles, but along with his breakfast, he gets a rousing discussion about storied great and small.

"Hey, thanks for that Smiles, ya really saved my ass back there." Angel thanked as he adjusted his towel. Damn, he knew he was down south, but wet skin outside was cold as fuck.

"Pray don't mention it, my dear! I had no use for it!" Alastor assured with a caring smile. Oh dear, he was staring. Alastor was staring at a singular drop of water on his Angel's eyebrow. Well, if there was a time obviously given for a chance to get Angel back for the waffle batter, it was now.

  
  


With a rose-tinted blush and a small hesitation, he slowly got into Angel's personal space. Angel didn't resist or say anything. He too, was waiting it seemed. Alastor leaned his head forward and tilted his chin upward to reach his Angel's brow. Angel bowed his head slightly. The exact second before Alastor's lips touched Angel's face, Angel sneezed, ruining the moment as his head slammed into Alastor's lips.

  
  


The two men started laughing immediately at the awkward situation. "Sorry! I knew ya were tryin'ta be classy n' shit, but when ya gotta sneeze, ya gotta sneeze!" Angel cackled. Alastor suffered a small throbbing in his chin and lip area, but it was a small price to pay to see Angel so happy.

"No need to apologize! The water droplet was whisked away by your sneeze!" Alastor said jovially, which made Angel laugh harder.

“Yeah but like- jeez, ya were tryin'ta be cute n' all!”

  
  


Angel shivered from the cold and quickly returned inside. He's no stranger to the cold, but he didn't like wet cold. “I'll... go get somethin besides a towel on. Unless of course, you just want me in nothin at all?” Angel suggested with a sly wink and a pat on the small of Alastor's back. Alastor cleared his throat and averted his gaze as Angel departed.

_'I really am in love with him, aren't I?'_ Alastor pondered. But, nothing ever became of unspoken thoughts as they say. Alastor hurried back to the kitchen to see the waffle iron off, but it still had a waffle on the hot surface. Thankfully, it was only a tad crispier than all the others, so he would just eat that one himself.

  
  


“Hey Smiles? Ya know what I think?” Angel said as he emerged from the hallway with his button up and slacks on. “Arlo knows Imma homo, so I betcha he thinks we fucked.” Alastor blushed at the thought. He and his Angel doing... _that?!_

“Now Angel I assure you that I have no interest in taking advantage of you!”

“Beg pardon pretty voice?!” Angel laughed, he couldn't believe what Alastor just said! “Oh darling-” He pushed Alastor against the kitchen counter and got close into his ear before he murmured seductively; _“If anyone's taking advantage, it'd be me watching you fall apart”_

Alastor let out an involuntary moan in response. He didn't want to, but it escaped his throat nonetheless. His body started to tremble in... was that nervousness or excitement? His heart pounded painfully in his chest, his eyes wanted to squeeze shut, everything felt a million times slower and faster all at the same time. Angel chuckled darkly. “Maybe later babe, I'm starvin.” And with that, Angel walked to get a plate like nothing had happened.

  
  


As Angel ate his waffles, he let his gaze fall into the living room lazily. There, he noticed a book on the lamp table. “Hey Smiles, whatcha readin in the living room?” Alastor was still slow from his sensual encounter and ate in silence. Angel sighed in fondness at how flustered he could get his boyfr-no, Alastor isn't his boyfriend. He's just a friend who might like men, is okay with kissing, hand holding, and flirting. Like Arlo!... but Angel and Arlo didn't kiss on the cheeks or hold hands...

Angel got up and fetched the book. It was a Sherlock Holmes novel. “Oh, you're inta this stuff? I've looked through the series, but it's obvious that Doyle's bein a dolt with the relationship connections.”

That got Alastor out of his dizzied state. “You don't like it?”

“Never said that. It's just that it seems like Holmes n' Watson are in a whole 'nother world from the rest of the characters, ya dig? It'd be fine if it was like... uh... an alien book where they're on another planet, but they're on Earth and they're humans talkin'ta other humans.”

“I agree, but I dare to argue that Sherlock Holmes is exceptionally intelligent, therefore writing his as another life form makes literary sense in my opinion.

“I guess, but I saw Watson just... pay no mind to the other guys, y'know? Even his wife was a small character in comparison to the great Sherlock.”

“Perhaps Holmes and Watson are meant to be two anomalies in a normal world.” Alastor suggested.

“Maybe, Holmes, the great genius and Watson, the grounder?”

“I believe so.”

“Hmm. Interesting take Al, I gotta say.”

“Thank you mon ange, but your view is most certainly an interesting take on the story!”

Angel let out a small, self-depricating laugh. “Ya think?”

“I most certainly do.”

  
  


Angel gave Alastor a genuine thank-you amile and went back to put the book where he found it. His eyes darted to the shelf of the lamp table, which was filled to bursting with books. “Wow, someone's a bookworm, huh?” He recognised a few of the titles, like “The Emerald City of Oz” and “The Window at the White Cat” were both books he enjoyed when he was younger.

“Do you have a favorite book, Angel dear?”

“Hmm, dunno. I grew outta books.”

“Grew out of- nonsense!”

“Yeah, I really did. It just... stopped bein fun, y'know?” Angel sighed with a melancholy note. “'S a shame too, my Pops couldn't get my nose outta a book even if he tried.” Alastor thought it over for a moment. He let the ideas mull around. Perhaps it was too forward? Well, there was no use in crying about the possibility of spilled milk when it hasn't even been poured yet.

  
  


“What about a... new story perhaps?” Alastor suggested curiously. Angel gave him a confused look. “Well, erm- perhaps, and I mean it's just a whimsical thought, but what if we... made a new... book?”

Angel let out a laugh. “I doubt a homo'rotic prince and butler story would sell very well.”

“Oh, so you _have_ had writing on the mind!”

“Only the illegal stuff!” Angel chuckled. “'Think that's why I stopped it all, y'know? I'm sure of it, there are people like me out there.” He continued, his voice laced with a quiet desperation. “So, I just wanna... See someone like me. I wanna see a homo who isn't hated. I wanna see a love story where it's two hot fellas fallin for each other!”

  
  


“Who's stopping you, my dear? I mean, from making a story like that for your own private viewing?”

Angel pursed his lips and sighed. “Yeah, but like, what's the point of a book if nobody's gonna read it?”

“Well, who says so? All the daydreams you had as a child that nobody knew about, you enjoyed them, did you not?”

“Yeah but-”

Alastor walked over to Angel and placed his finger on the other man's lips. “Don't let the world stop you from enjoying yourself.”

  
  


Angel sighed out a smile as he lowered his head. “I guess ya gotta point there Smiles.”


	11. The Radio Star and His Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor invites Angel onto his radio show for a fun time. Angel, the giant radio show fanboy he is, excitedly agrees.

Alastor checked his watch nervously. It was thirty-three seconds until ten minutes until his radio show. He invited Angel onto his radio show as a guest star. Angel was 100% on board when Alastor offered.

“Really? You'd let me join ya on your show?!” Angel gasped in excitement. He wanted to jump Alastor's bones at the offer. _He_ was allowed to join Alastor on the radio show he loved? This wasn't something that Angel was about to throw away! He always was interested in the works behind a radio show! The intricacies eluded him, but the idea of learning next to Alastor excited him. Despite the fact that he usually hated people teaching him things. There was a reason he dropped out of school junior year... Well, other than the whole Sugar Daddy thing and sleeping with teachers to get his grades up...

  
  


“Hey Smiles! I'm not late, am I?” Angel greeted with a friendly grab on his shoulder. Angel dressed up in his best suit for the radi- hold on, why did he dress up? Nobody except Alastor was going to see him... Was he dressing up for Alastor? Damn, he's falling faster and faster every second.

“Oh hello my dear fellow! You've come right on time! Follow me!” Alastor greeted warmly. He walked up the stone stairs and opened the door for his Angel. “Angels first.” Angel smirked at the comment, but said nothing as he walked through the door. He was silenced by his excitement.

  
  


“Hey, Imma give you a heads up, Imma little nervous.” Angel confessed as he followed Alastor through the halls. He peered inside at all the windows. The busybodies that swarmed like ants was... unexpected.

“Angel dear, you're looking at the office section. _My_ sanctuary is over through here. And don't be nervous! You're naturally a charmer!” Alastor comforted as he pointed at a small door that was painted dark red. There was a piece of paper taped to the door that read “The Radio Devil's Nest”

“The Radio Devil's Nest?” Angel asked.

“It's an... unfortunate nickname that stemmed from my early days.” Alastor answered.

“Whaddya do?”

“I erm- well, you con't tell anyone, alright?” Angel nodded with an ecstatic, anticipating grin as he leaned closer to Alastor's mouth for him to whisper it.

  
  


“Well, my first day, I overslept and had to run to the studio.” Alastor whispered. “I was so disoriented that I accidentally poured the entire pot of coffee into the office sink. Then, I went to go clean it up, but I used the bathroom towels and you can imagine how that turned out.” Alastor confessed. “I caused such a ruckus that my then-superiors pushed me inside my booth and refused to let me out until morning.” Alastor bit his lip and blushed at the next part he told. “And after my segment, I was so tired that I fell asleep the minute the broadcast was supposed to end. At 10 o' clock. But... erm... Since it was my first day, I promised to take callers to ask questions after the planned segment... so well- um, the entire country that tuned in heard me snoring. I was told it sounded like a demon growling!”

  
  


Angel turned away and burst out laughing. He couldn't believe it! A young Alastor running around causing messes and snoring on public radio! It sounded like something he would do in high school! He couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. He cried a little bit too! His chest and stomach were throbbing when Angel finally composed himself. Well, he was still a little shaken from his laughing fit, but he was coherent enough.

“ _You._ So you're tellin me that Mister Perfect almost brought down the entire building?” Angel doubted.

“Yes sir! Go ask Mister Hart. He's my sound man.” Alastor assured as he pointed at a tall and stout man who was talking to another man at the snack station.

“I can't believe it Smiles. You're too perfect to do somethin like that.”

“You'd be surprised how many mistakes I make on a daily basis, mon ange.”

  
  


The two stepped into the broadcasting room and at that moment, Alastor realized he forgot an extra chair. “It's fine, I'm more comfortable on a table.” Angel assured. “Chairs are usually too small for me to relax.”

“Well, if you're sure. Just stay over here, closer to the microphone. When the light over there glows red, that means we're live.” Alastor explained. “Mister Hart will do the rest.”

  
  


The two watched the sign like it was the most important thing on Earth. “Oh hey, am I allowed to use my more... colorful vocabulary?” Angel asked.

“I would advise against excessive swearing, but other than that, no illegal activities.”

“Gotcha Smiles.”

“...I'm still a lil nervous Al.”

Alastor sighed with a knowing smile. “Just ignore the microphone. Ignore the radio. Just look at me and talk to me. Imagine nobody else exists but me. Nobody to judge you, nobody to criticize you, just you and I talking like we normally do.”

“Al-alright.”

  
  


“Good evening my lovely listeners! I'm your dear host, Alastor! Today my dear listeners, I have a very special guest gracing my studio, ladies and gentleman please welcome my dear friend, Angel!” Alastor fired off quickly. Angel got a tad nervous at the introduction.

“Hey, thanks for invitin me Smi-Alastor.”

  
  


Oh no. He was live on a popular radio show. He was used to multiple people's attention, but that's more about exhibitionism and gang banging. What the crowds wanted was an interesting person, not a cum dumpster. Angel bit his lip and swallowed in nervousness. Alastor noticed how anxious his Angel was, so as he was rapid-fire reporting the news, he placed his hand on Angel's.

“So, Angel, what do you think about the recent murder of the man?”

“Well, I think it's a lil sad, but everyone's gotta go sometime I guess.” Angel answered.

“I agree one hundred per-cent! While the man, who's name has not been revealed yet, it seemed whoever killed him really hated him! Over twenty stab wounds and just thrown into the woods! My condolences to his family and friends of course. What a tragedy!”

  
  


Angel watched as Alastor put his all into his entertainment. It was obvious that this show was his livelihood. The way he smiled seemed different from his usual ones. Well, Angel caught him smiling at him like that, but it was probably a fluke or two, right? His smile was genuine and joyful.

“Now Angel, remember the morning where we discussed Sherlock Holmes? You were quite impressive with your views, would you care to give some recommendations to the dears listening in?”

“Uh, sure. But I'm not the best critic for books pal!” Angel joked. “ I know this one is a bit immature, but 'The Time Machine by H.G. Wells was really interesting to read. If ya want a nice afternoon read that will leave ya thinkin, I'd recommend it.”

“Spectacular!” Alastor complimented as looked Angel directly in the eyes. “Mister Wells has quite the talent, doesn't he?”

“Yeah, he's good at the dystopia future outlook. And considerin what we're goin through right now, I think it gives a bit a' hope that things might turn out better later.”

  
  


“Wonderfully said my friend! I, as you teased that morning, am quite the bookworm as well!”

“Heh, I've noticed. Ya got all the Sherlock Holmes books! Bit of a crime enthusiast there, Alastor?”

“You caught me!”

  
  


As the two men laughed and talked, Angel forgot all about the pressure of the radio. All he saw was Alastor having fun. That is, until the caller segment was about to start.

“Well, we have a few moments before three lucky callers get to talk to both Angel and I!”

“Yeah! I listened to Alastor for what, three- four years now? I've always wanted ta' call in and talk to him, but I guess sittin here is acceptable.” Angel joked. He was panicking. He always joked when under pressure. Alastor slid Angel's hand under the table and held it properly.

“Yes, well, I hope it's not too boring for you dear.”

“In your dreams!”

  
  


The first caller rang in. It was a young woman from the sound of her voice.

“Hello darling! You're on air, what would you like to say?” Alastor greeted with a sweet smile, invisible to everyone except Angel.

“Oh dear goodness! Hello sir! It's such an honor to talk to you! If I may, could I ask a question for you and your friend?”

“The stage is yours, my lovely listener!”

“How long have you two known each other? Are you two close friends?”

Alastor gave the classic 'I'm uncomfortable but I'm in public' smile. Wide eyed stare and all.

“Oh, me and Al have known each other for a while now! We're practically childhood friends at this point babe!” Angel took over. “He's got a few things up his sleeve! He ain't just a pretty voice!”

“Oh, well thank you Angel! You're quite the character as well!”

  
  


The next caller was a teenager, Angel could tell. “I gotta question for Alastor, if that's okay.”

“Go right ahead!”

“What's your favorite meal that your wife makes you?”

Alastor and Angel both laughed at that. “Oh, you're a dear, aren't you!” Alastor chuckled. “I'm not married, so I cook for myself! But, my favorite thing to make after a long day is Creole-style jambalaya! My mother taught me how to make it at a very young age, so it's always a good way to unwind!”

“What about you, Mister Angel?”

“No doll in'er right mind would marry _me_ kiddo! But I really like chicken fettuccine with alfredo sauce after a day of dealin with jagoffs!”

  
  


The next caller was an old man. “How do you two not have ladies at home waiting for you? Are you two filth-”

“Imma have to cut you off there for a sec, sorry sir.” Angel interrupted as he squeezed Alastor's hand. “The last caller brought up a great question, didn't he?”

“Yes! I agree! So dear caller, what do you make yourself after a tough day?” Alastor turned the question, as to avoid the possibility of a violently worded homophobic rant. He never allowed people who pushed personal biases as fact on his show.

“Um, well, my wife makes me gumbo with cornbread” The two radio hosts kept the topic of food on the mind until the end of the segment. Once the two were off air and Mr. Hart shut the door to get a coffee, Angel scooted closer to Alastor.

“Hey, thanks for not lettin him rag on people like me.”

“Well, it's not my problem that his mother raised him wrong.”

Angel laughed at that softly.

  
  


The silence was a comfortable tense. Alastor wanted to embrace Angel and praise him, and Angel wanted... well, if he was honest, radio sex sounded kinda hot. The two stared into each other's eyes. Their bodies inched closer subconsciously. And before either of them knew it, Angel's lips were pressed against Alastor's tenderly. Alastor didn't tense up, instead, he closed his eyes gently. Angel did the same.

The kiss lasted barely less than a moment, but to both parties, it felt like blissful years. When Angel finally pulled back, he said nothing. Alastor kept quiet, for nothing went through the 'Radio Devil's' mind. He watched Angel get off the table and walk out. It wasn't an I-regret-what-just-happened walk out, no, it was more of a there's-nothing-left-to-say sort of exit.

  
  


Alastor sighed with a goofy, lovestruck grin plastered on his face. He really was in love with an Angel. And with that kiss, he could officially die happily. But little did he know, Angel felt and thought the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGELS CANON NAME GOT D R O P P E D SO YEAH IM MAKING THAT APART OF THE FANFIC


	12. Questions Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel takes Alastor out for a very important talk. He's a little nervous, fuck it, he's hella nervous.

Angel took a deep breath and checked his watch. 6 o' clock on a Saturday evening. The stars were just peaking out. With another steadying breath, he adjusted his sapphire blue bowtie, he spent hours with Arlo choosing the perfect suit for the occasion. He was already at Alastor's doorstep, so there was no turning back. Angel bit his lip before he knocked on the door. Alastor was dressed up in a messy black button up, with the first two buttons undone and black slacks.

“Oh! Angel! I'm sorry about my current appearance!” Alastor greeted with an apologetic smile as he buttoned up his shirt. “...What are those roses for?”

  
  


There was no turning back now. Angel handed the bouquet to Alastor with a blush. “Get... Get in the car. I wanna show ya something. You don' have'ta change or anythin, just c'mon.”

Alastor looked at Angel with a confused glance. “I'll... go put these down first if that's okay.”

“Yeah, yeah. That's fine, I'll wait in the car.”

  
  


Angel tapped his fingers on the wheel. What was he thinking?! He couldn't! But, he had to finish what he started, and Momma Angel didn't raise a quitter. “Ya got this babe, just tell him. It's a done deal.” Angel hyped himself up.

Alastor emerged from his house and got in on the passenger's side. “Where are you taking me?” He asked.

“It's a surprise.” Angel answered with a smile. He turned the key and drove off. “Hey, keep your eyes on the road, kay? I've... gotta lot on my mind.”

“Of course! But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here!” Alastor assured.

  
  


The two drove through a dirt path and up onto a big ledge that overlooked the lit up city. “We're here doll.” angel announced as he hopped out of his car and sat down on the grass. Alastor followed Angel's lead and sat down right next to him.

“Listen Al, I... I want'cha to know about me before I tell ya what I wanna tell ya, so go ahead. Ask me anythin, and I promise to tell the truth.” Alastor looked at Angel with a puzzled smile.

“Well, there are some things I've wanted to ask...”

“Great, go right ahead.”

Alastor thought for a moment before asking;

  
  


“Are you apart of the mafia?”

“Not really, I never liked the whole ethics of it. I'm mainly in charge a' drugs and booze.”

“Alright... What's your favorite color?”

“Pink.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Twin sis and big brother.”

“Can you cook?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Have you been writing recently?”

  
  


Angel stopped for a second before he let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I've been scribblin the prince and butler story.”

“Could you tell me about it?”

“Umm, sure, why the hell not? Prince Ellimond falls for his butler, Fillious. So, instead a' tellin him directly, he tries ta' make Fillious fall for him. After a few mishaps with roses, boats, and terrible songs, Fillious confesses that he's loved Ellimond since the very beginnin'.”

“That's very interesting, Angel.”

“Thanks Smiles.”

“Now I have another question, is your real name Angel or is that just a nickname?”

“Nah, it's a nickname. Promise not'ta tease me 'bout it?”

“Of course not! After all, who names their child 'Alastor'?”

Angel snickered. “Well, my name ain't _that_ weird... It's Anthony.” Angel confessed. “I know, it's-”

Alastor silenced Angel's rambles by cupping his cheek and looking into Angel's ruby eyes.

  
  


“That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard, mostly because it's you who owns it.”

Angel turned his head away in embarrassment. “It's embarrassin, so I go by Angel.”

“Do you like Angel better?”

“Only two people can call me Anthony, that bein' my Ma... and, if ya want, a certain man named Alastor.”

“I would be honored, Ang- Anthony.”

“Ha! Slip up!”

  
  


The two spent hours talking, Alator asked question ranging from favorite music to if Angel believed in the afterlife.

“Alright, now I've been stallin. I'm sorry. I really got somethin to tell ya.” Angel said as he laid down to stare at the stars.

“Ever since I met'cha two and a half weeks ago, everythin's been so... so spectacular. I used'ta think all I was good for was suckin dick and stealin, but... And I know this is sudden n' all, but I need'ta tell ya Al!”

Angel sat up again and grabbed Alastor's hands. “I... I'm in love with ya, Alastor!”

  
  


“Y-you what?”

“I said I'm in love with ya! Ever since the pancakes! You make my mind go crazy! My heart feels like it's on coke, and my mind feels like it's on a permanent high when I'm 'round ya!”

Alastor was shocked, and very obviously so. His Angel felt the same way? He couldn't believe it!

“And... and what happened at the studio, I... I really liked it, 'kay? That's when I knew I had'ta tell ya before I went back ta New York! I needed ya to know!”

“You're... You're leaving?”

“For a bit, yeah. But it's just a check in. Imma say Louie gotta big ring down here and I'm supervisin.”

“Angel I... I have something to tell you as well.”

“Go ahead.”

  
  


“I have been feeling... similar to what you said.” Alastor averted his gaze to the dirt. “Ever since you passed out in my guest bedroom and too drunk to walk, I have felt the urge to keep you safe. The want to hold you close, to call you mine. You make me feel like I'm... I'm normal. That I am not some freak of humanity that feels nothing. So, if that's... if that's love, I'm in love with you as well.” Alastor confessed. He glanced at Angel, who was in tears. “Angel, why are yo-” He was cut off by Angel hugging him tightly.

“I love ya, Al!”

  
  


“I... I love you too mon ange.”

“Yep, I guess I'm officially yours!” Angel sobbed joyously. Alastor hugged Angel back and vowed to never to let his Angel go.

  
  


Alastor let Angel into his lap as he whispered sweet everythings into his ear. Angel responded to every promise and praise with a kiss to Alastor's neck. The two were so fucking stupid, but they wouldn't have it any other way!


	13. Late Night Chats and Late Morning Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Angel and Alastor's confessions, the two were inseparable!

When Alastor and Angel arrived back at Alastor's house at fuck early o' clock, they were both tired, but giddy.

“These roses are exquisite, darling.” Alastor praised as he hooked his arm around Angel's waist. Angel let out a pleased giggle and kissed the shorter man's temple.

“I knew you'd like em.”

“Although, why have roses when I have my perfect Angel?”

“Oh, what a charmer!” Angel teased sarcastically as he went to go find a vase. “Where's the vases?”

“Hmm? Oh, they're under the kitchen sink, mon ange.” Alastor answered. He felt drunk on love and affection for his Angel. He could finally say everything he wanted to say! He could embrace his Angel, praise him, kiss him, all of it! Well, all of that is a little... embarrassing, despite Alastor's urges to do so.

  
  


Angel filled the glass vase with water and placed the roses inside before he put it on the counter by the sink.

“Al? 'M tired, can I steal your shower for a bit?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“What's mine is yours, mon ange.”

“'Kay, thanks Smiles.”

With that, Angel took the liberty of using Alastor's personal shower as his way of showing that he was comfortable with him. It was the little things that Angel was good at. The subtle shoulder touches, the retrieving of items from the other room, the affirming smiles, the assuring touches, that's how Angel showed his love. The flirty sex jokes were easy to get from him, but the true affection with doing things for his loved ones was the greatest show for him.

  
  


Alastor stared at the roses lovingly as he thought about all the date he and his Angel went on. The questions, the open honesty they shared, the confession! Oh, the professing of love that happened! Alastor was so, and excuse his language, but he was so fucking in love! He loved his Angel so much!

  
  


He decided that it was late, and he needed to go to bed. But as soon as he walked inside, Angel stepped out of the bathroom dripping wet and only in a towel. “Oh dear! I apologize for walking inside without knocking! E-Excuse me!”

“Nah nah, wait a sec babe.” Angel cooed as he bit his lip with a smirk. He sauntered over to the mortified Alastor seductively. “I don't mind lettin ya see me naked.” Alastor's eyes shot wide open with embarrassment. His shyness got the best of him. He shut his eyes tight and begged Angel to get dressed. “Aww, c'mon! Just a little peek won't kill ya! I've been like this before next to ya!”

  
  


“Yes, well!- I- I never looked! It's indecent to-to do that!” Alastor protested as he shook his head wildly.

“I'm givin ya special permission! Look, and feel free to _touch_ wherever you want!” Angel insisted before he leaned into Alastor's neck and whispered in an enticing tone “I don't mind, _darling_ ~”

Alastor turned blood red and spun around to hurriedly walked out the room. “I have an extra set of night clothes in the bottom dresser drawer!” With that, he shut the door quickly.

  
  


Angel crossed his arms and huffed. At least _he_ thought he sounded sexy. The pajamas Angel found were a deep maroon button up and ribbon tied bottoms. Granted, they were a little small on him, but that was to be expected. With a grumpy sigh, he loudly announced. “AL! I'M DRESSED!” And Alastor immediately walked inside as if nothing happened.

“Good to see you like the clothes there, Angel!” Alastor laughed nervously as he avoided eye contact. Angel grabbed Alastor by the wrist before he could reach for the bathroom door.

“Hey Al?”

“Erm, yes Angel?”

“Did I... Did I cross a line?”

“Oh goodness no! I'm just a little... inexperienced in your profession! So, when you do it so perfectly it- well,” Alastor gave Angel a shy glance, but quickly averted his eyes once more. “It makes me so... _embarrassed_ that I cannot do the same.”

“Excuse me, what the fuck? Ya can't seduce me? Is that what'cha think?” Angel asked with a serious pout.

“Well, yes!”

“Al. Hon. Babe. I'm not the best with words, y'know? But you gotta talent for usin them. I like how... poetic? Yeah, how poetic ya are! Totally seduced here.” Angel assured with a kiss to Alastor's hand. “You're stuck with me, fucker, get used to it!”

  
  


“Well, I suppose it isn't the worst thing to happen to me.” Alastor joked as he opened the bathroom door. “I'll be back in a moment, I don't take long.”

“Hopefully the only thing you are quick at.”

“Angel!”

  
  


The prostitute sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Alastor to get out. Could he ask Alastor to sleep with him? I mean, they _had_ done it before... So, just asking wouldn't be an issue, right? Nothing wrong with asking! At that moment, Alastor hurried out of the bathroom to gather his clothes. “Well! Think of the devil! I just had a question for ya!”

“Oh?”

“Well, I was wonderin, since we both like each other n' all, can we... sleep together?” Angel asked shyly. “And I don't mean sex, unless ya want to.” He added quickly.

“I... I see no problem with it, after all, we have done it before!” Alastor agreed. “Now if you will excuse me, I have to go change!”

“And here I was hopin'ta see that perky ass of yours _without_ those slacks!”

“Angel! We could get _arrested_.”

“Babe, I've robbed banks coked up higher than a kite. I'm not a stickler for the rules. And hold up a second, haven't you _killed_ people?”

“Only people who deserve it!” Alastor defended himself.

“Well, I gotta a proposition to ask ya in the mornin, if that's alright.”

“I don't see why not.”

  
  


Alastor emerged from the bathroom in ink black pajamas that were the same type as Angel's borrowed ones. “Aww, and here I thought ya couldn't get any cuter!” Angel cooed as he walked over to Alastor and kissed his forehead.

“And here _I_ thought you couldn't be any more radiant without being a diving being, but every second I see you, it never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you truly are.” Alastor shot back, which made Angel blush.

“Shut uuuuup!” He whined childishly. “You're too sweet!”

“If I am the basis for sweet, then my darling Angel, you are the purest and most sought after sugar for the most delicious cake. Although I do not care for sweet things, you are the only exception.”

“Al! You're embarrassin me! Shut up!”

The two eventually made their way to the bed and looked at each other in mutual disbelief. “So.” Angel interrupted the silence. “What is... _this_ between us?”

“Well, I'm not really sure myself.” Alastor responded from his side of the bed. “I know I feel romantic attraction, and just being with you makes everything better, but I don't know.”

“Same, so I'm gonna focus on the present, kay?”

“I will as well.”

  
  


Angel took the initiative to scoot closer to Alastor and wrap his arms lightly around his waist. Alastor hummed with a satisfied smile as he watched Angel drift to sleep next to him. “I'm not sure if I'm going to die today, tomorrow, or thirty years from now.” He confessed to the unconscious Angel. “But, if I do, I know I will die with a fulfilling life behind me. You make my world, my universe, you are more to me than life and living. If everything were to fall around us, and everyone was against us, I would never let you go or abandon you, not even for a moment. Anthony, my Angel, my dear love, I promise to never hurt you.”

  
  


Alastor sighed as he let sleep consume him. The warmth of his lover consoled any and all worries he could ever have. The hours of the night and early morning passed without anxiety as the two held each other. Alastor's bedside clock chimed 7 o' clock softly. Angel yawned as he lazily opened his eyes to greet the morning. The slow, constant heartbeat in Alastor's chest calmed him impossibly more.

“Good morning, Anthony.”

“Mmm, mornin' Al.”

Alastor took his arms off his Angel to stretch before placing them back. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmhm, you're warm.” Angel cooed as he snuggled into the crook of Alastor's neck.

“And _you're_ soft.”

“Thanks baby. I moisturize.”

“It's paying off.”

  
  


“Well, I dunno 'bout _you_ , but I'm goin' back'ta sleep.” Angel announced groggily.

“That's the best idea I have ever heard.” Alastor agreed.

  
  


And with that, the two slept in until 9:30, and didn't actually get out of bed until 10 due to morning lover laziness. Both didn't want to move out of the embrace, but the stomachs of the two lovebirds disagreed to say the least.


	14. Kickin It With The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel needs a rat taken care of, and Alastor is exceptionally terrific at pest control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Hey! Heads up! There is:  
> Slut shaming  
> excessive and detailed violence  
> Threat of a date-rape drug being used
> 
> If you have a trigger to any of those things, I recommend skipping this chapter!

“Angel dear?” Alastor asked as he poured Angel his coffee.

“Hmm? What's up babe?” Angel responded with a wink and a cheeky smile.

“What was the business you have to ask me about? Last night?”

“Oh, yeah. I found a rat in my gang. Since I'm headed up north in two days, I don' need'em rattin me out to my Pops.”

“Does he need to me dealt with permanently?”

“Yeah, So I'm throwin a big party to let his guard down. Once he's all drunk n' high, I need'ta kill him.” Angel sighed before he took a long sip of his coffee. “But... I can't do it, y'know? Johnny's gotta lil sister to look after! I can't jus' up and kill him!”

  
  


“Oh dear, you're so compassionate. Who is his little sister?”

“Julia. She's in highschool. No idea Johnny's dealin crack. She's only sixteen, Al!”

“That is quite... complicated for things. Julia doesn't know you exist?”

“Nah, she's seen me around.”

Alastor took Angel's hand and kissed the back lovingly. “I'll take care of him. Just tell Julia that he got mugged.”

“Thanks Alastor, I really appreciate it.” Angel thanked.

“You're welcome, ce n'est pas un problème !”

“What?”

“It's not a problem, my love.”

  
  


Angel smiled and leaned to kiss Alastor's forehead. “It's so hot when you speak French.” Alastor perked up a bit and chuckled softly.

“Tu parles français?”

“Uhh, I'm assuming you're askin if I speak French, and'ta answer that, no, I don't.”

“Such a tragedy, perhaps I can teach you someday?”

“Sure baby, I don' mind!”

  
  


With that, Angel and Alastor finished up breakfast, got dressed, and hopped into Angel's car. “By the way, I'm meetin' up with a dealer on the way there, so you're gonna need'ta shut the fuck up when I walk out, kay? If the greaserat tries'ta get me, use the tommy in the back'ta shoot the motherfucker, got it?”

“Alright.” Alastor responded seriously. As he let Angel go out of the driveway. “Promise you'll be safe, mon ange?” Alastor asked.

“Well no shit Sherlock! I'm always careful!” Alastor still was a little unnerved at the thought of Angel in danger. After a good quarter hour of driving, Angel spoke up. “Hey, uh, I don't wanna shoot people most of the time, y'know? It's like, 'who am I to take something that doesn't benefit me'? I'm more of the thief in the family. Swindling old souls who are lookin for a good time, drugging up dealers who got things I want, that stuff.” Angel explained.

  
  


“That's a little different from my reasons.” Alastor confessed. “I kill people who deserve it, like the devil, I guess. Wife beaters, tot-touchers, all the lot really don't deserve to live, now do they? All the people I killed were absolutely awful people. All I do is dispose of them.”

“That's... Really commendable. I thought serial killers were a lil more... y'know, _unhinged_.”

“Oh darling, I still enjoy it. The thrill of the blood splattering, the useless pleas that they will never do it again, it's all kind of exhilarating! Filthy sinners like that don't deserve a nice death or deserve to live if that's how they used their life!”

“Wicked... But what do you consider 'sinning'?”

“Domestic abusers and pedophilia, like I said.” Alastor listed eagerly. “Blackmailers, violent people, and murderers. Which, yes, I know it's ironic Anthony, don't laugh.”

“Didn't say nothin.” Angel said with a stifled snicker.

  
  


Angel stopped at a small empty lot next to a grocery store. “Stay in the car and grab the tommy. If I hold my hand up with three fingers, shoot.” Angel briefed as he grabbed a nice leather briefcase which Alastor assumed was full of cash.

“I understand mon ange. Be careful.”

“Always am, sweetheart.” Angel assured with a kiss on Alastor's cheek.

  
  


He dealer stayed in the shadows of the building, but Angel made sure Alastor had a clear shot. The dealer showed Angel a sack of... something and a crate full of triple x distilled booze. Angel threw the briefcase over towards the dealer. The dealer opened the case and a loud explosion with a ton of smoke happened instantly. Angel booked it to his car and threw his rewards in the back before high-tailing it out of there as he laughed hysterically.

“Stupid bitch!” He cackled “Got duped by a lil smokescreen!”

Alastor started laughing as well as he admired his Angel's ingenuity. “You're so clever, you little devil!”

“Aww, ya mean it?” Angel said teasingly.

  
  


Angel drove around the city a bit before going to the shitty motel he and his gang resided in. “Home sweet home... Well, for the time being.” Angel welcomed. He slapped the door to the lobby and commented “This bad boy can fit so much drugs n' booze innit!”

“I'm sure of it.” Alastor responded with a smile. He was quite nervous, if he was honest. He was about to meet all of Angel's friends! He hoped he made a good impression!

Angel burst inside with a powerful presence. “Alright ya jagoffs! I brought the party shit!” Angel announced before he headed to the bell system in the motel. “Get your sorry asses out here!” He ordered. Angel huffed in pride as his gang all scrambled to obey.

  
  


“Right, here's are the idiots I'm in charge of, Smiles.” Angel explained before going down the line. “This is Harris, Mickey, Kips, Arlo, Martin, Mar _vin_ , Big Vince, and Johnny.”

“Hello not-so-gentlemen!” Alastor greeted as he let Angel keep him close.

“And _this_ red-clad mystery man is my best supplier. Boys, meet Mister Smiles!”

“Is he the guy that gave us the good shit from a few days back?” Marvin asked.

“The one n' only!” The gang cheered and whooped. “Now, as a goodbye gift, he gave us _this_!” Angel lied as he opened up the bag to reveal three brick sized, tightly wrapped loads of cocaine. Then, Angel pointed to the crate of booze on the reception counter. “Now! Who wants'ta party!?”

Angel's gang rioted and almost all of them went for the illegal substances and drinks. All except Arlo and Big Vince.

  
  


“So, Mister Smiles, iz'nit?” Big Vince growled as he took a drag from his cigar.

“Yes sir! And You're Big Vince, am I correct?” Alastor shot back as Angel and Arlo started chattering away eagerly.

“Youz really givin' us all this shit?”

“Well, it's here, isn't it?”

Big Vince growled with a big scowl on his face. He grabbed Alastor by his shirt and lifted him up effortlessly. Angel made a motion to intervene, but Alastor put his hand up. “I can handle this, Angel, no need to fret.” Which made Big Vince even more pissed off.

“Listen. I dunno what your game is, or what the _hell_ you think you're doin here, but if you so much as fucking _touch_ any of my buds, you ain't seein tomorrow.” He threatened with a serious expression. Alastor simply laughed and pushed Big Vince back with a nonchalant wave.

“Oh dear, if I wanted to hurt someone.” Alastor wriggled out of Big Vince's grip and, like a bolt of lightning on ecstasy, quickly pinned him down on the floor with a knife at his throat. Alastor let out a sadistic chuckle and murmured in Big Vince's ear “ _I would have done so already.”_

  
  


Well! Mark Angel down as scared _and_ horny! He giggled in excitement as Arlo hung onto Angel's arm and awed

“He's really somethin' Angie!”

“I know, isn't he?!”

Alastor got off Big Vince and returned to Angel and Arlo. “You, I remember you from... the 23rd, right? Arlo, was it?” Alastor asked as if he hadn't just about killed the strongest man in his Angel's gang.

“O-oh! Yes! I'm Arlo! Pleased to meet you!” Arlo gushed as he stuck out his hand.

“Such a gentleman!” Alastor praised as he shook Arlo's hand.

“I-um, I heard you on the radio! I really like your-your... your thing! I dunno how to say it, but I really like it!”

“I get that a lot actually. Thank you!” Alastor smiled as Angel grabbed his side in a casual hug.

  
  


The party raged on with the three A's nursing a few mugs of the booze. Angel didn't drink much, cause he still had to drive Alastor home. Alastor had a high tolerance, so he only had a few to get him a little buzzed. Although, he wished Angel told him that Arlo was a huge crybaby about his girlfriend after four glasses. “Imma take Arlo ta' bed, be back inna zip, kay babe?”

“Of course darling.” Alastor acknowledged and kissed Angel's hand.

  
  


After Angel left, he was approached by a man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a body splattered in freckles. “Hey asshole. Back off of him.” He barked at Alastor. He had cocaine dust around his nose and his eyes were bloodshot. “He's my to-be cum dumpster.”

“Beg pardon?” Alastor asked. Did Angel have a one-night stand with this man? What was he on about?

  
  


“I _said_ that gay slut is mine t'fuck. Imma get my dick up inside him quicker then ya' can ever think about it! Just gotta wait 'til he's-he's back n' give him _this!_ ” The gang member boasted, revealing what Alastor recalled to be a roofie drug. Alastor had enough at that point and invited him outside to 'discuss' what he meant.

...But as soon as he and the guy were outside, Alastor restrained him and slashed his vocal chords before he stabbed the man's eyes violently.

  
  


“Don't you ever fucking talk about my Angel like that ever again you grimy little scumbag.” He growled out in an aggressive low voice. Alastor would usually never swear, for his Momma taught him better than that, but there is a time and place for everything! He stabbed the man in the gut and abdomen relentlessly. “You are a disgusting piece of trash who deserves this punishment.” He chanted as he stabbed the man, who gushed out blood and strained and hoarse screams that were more akin to bloody gurgles than to actual cries in pain.

“Al? Whatcha doin over there?” A familiar voice asked softly. Alastor spun his head around, popping his neck in a terrifying way. His face was splattered with a few droplets of blood. Angel looked at the bloody victim in surprise and mild horror. Angel immediately took a few steps back and put his hands up. “Okay Al, it's okay. I don't got nothin.” He assured.

  
  


Alastor dropped his knife and gazed at Angel with an expression of longing, guilt, and apology. The good feeling he got from killing bad people was gone in an instant. He felt awful. He was a terrible, awful human being, no better than the people he killed! After all, what monster would let their lover think they would ever hurt them?

“Angel.” He said in an impossibly soft voice. “I'm... not going to hurt you. I love you, remember?”

“Yeah, I know, but uh... What did Johnny do that pissed ya off so much?”

“He...” Alastor regained his original fury and glared at the inch-away-from-death man that was bleeding against the wall. “He had a roofie drug.” Alastor explained. “He wanted to- to violate you! He called you awful names!”

  
  


Angel slowly crept near his lover, much like a frightened animal. “Ya kill people when they piss ya off?”

“Oh no! No no, dearest!” Alastor assured. “And if you're implying that I would ever even _think_ to raise a hand or anything else at you, I swear upon my life and on everything I have and hold that I would never!”

“You swear?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

  
  


Angel got closer to Alastor, and Alastor didn't move a muscle. He knew that if he did, he would make Angel panic. Alastor knew what it looked like to Angel. It looked like he stabbed one of his gang members in a violent rage, and any movements towards Angel would put his love on high alert.

“Is... is he dead?” Angel asked timidly.

“Not yet, dear.”

Angel took a breath and looked into Alastor's calming eyes. Despite killing someone Angel knew, Alastor still looked loving and harmless. “If it ain't any trouble, can I finish him off?”

“I don't see why not.” Alastor responded and watched as his Angel picked up the knife he had just used.

“I'll take care of Julia.” Angel swore before he plunged the knife directly into Johnny's heart.

  
  


“That's very noble of you, mon ange.” Alastor praised. Angel noticed he didn't feel that bad about finishing Johnny off, in fact, it kinda made him feel... good. In a twisted way. Angel turned to Alastor.

“Did he really have a roofie drug?”

“Yes. Once I saw that pill, I couldn't let anything happen to you.”

“Thanks, really.” Angel honestly thanked. “I knew he had a thing for me, but I turned him down _ages_ ago... didn't think he'd turn'ta that.”

“Well, he's rotting in hell now, where he deserves to be.”

  
  


“So, wanna get outta that bloody suit jacket n' go get a few more drinks?”

“You always know exactly what I want, mon ange.”


	15. Sing Me A Sweet Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has to go today, so Alastor sends him off with devotion and the promise to miss him.

Angel had to leave in three hours for New York, but he couldn't leave Alastor alone for a week or more! Angel knocked on Alastor's door and happily hugged him in greeting. “Hey! Alastor!” Angel said joyfully.

“Oh darling! How have you been?” Alastor replied, just as delighted.

“I'm just dandy, thanks! I gotta leave for New York in a few hours though, so we gotta make this quick, m'kay?” Angel warned.

“That's unfortunate mon ange! If you want to talk for a moment, that's fine with me!” Alastor assured as he let his Angel inside his house. The two men sat on opposite sides of the couch, both listening to the music from the radio that softly resounded throughout the living room.

  
  


“Hey, Alastor?”

“Yes, Anthony?”

“Can I... Uh, can I put my head on your lap?”

Alastor froze for a moment. “I don't see why not.”

Angel sighed in contentment once his head fell onto Alastor's thighs. Alastor wanted to keep his mind off of the cute litte Angel in his lap, so he picked up the Sherlock Holmes book on the table. They weren't super plushy or muscular, but a mix between slim and well-worked. “'m fuckin ecstatic that you're my boyfriend, y'know that?” Angel confessed. Alastor hummed in acknowledgment as he turned the page.

  
  


“D'ya think I'm pretty Smiles?”

“The prettiest, my dear.”

“What about seductive? I think I've been losin' my touch.”

“You have more than enough seductive prowess for one man.”

“D o ya think we'll ever fuck?”

“Hmm... maybe.” Alastor said without thought. His Angel was just being silly! Of course he knew that he was the most attractive and stunning man alive!

  
  


“Anthony darling?”

“Yeah? Whazzup?”

“Would you be... content with a romantic relationship without a sexual component?”

Angel snickered. “Yeah, I guess. I get enough dick in my profession to be alright without it in my personal life!”

  
  


An entire hour passed by in an instant, and when Angel heard the soft chiming of the clock striking eleven o' clock, he perked his head up. “Oh, actually, I gotta question.”

“Anything for you, mon ange.” Alastor assured with a light kiss to Angel's forehead.

“Can I steal a few of those drugs ya got in the basement? Ya said ya don't use, and I kinda need a reason to stay down here.”

“Oh, is that all? I just am a bit of a pack-rat! Take as much as you want!” Alastor answered as he brushed a stray blond and brown hair out of his Angel's face.

“Thanks babe, I'm only gonna take a bit though, so don't worry.”

“No need to worry dear! Take it all if you wish! I don't use, so it's just gathering dust down there!”

“Really? You'd really do that for me?” Angel gushed.

Alastor switched into his radio performing voice. “For you my dear, I'd do absolutely anything!”

  
  


Angel smiled happily and got up to go get the drugs. “In the garage, under the mat, right?”

“Correct!”

“M'kay, thanks!” Angel grinned as he made his way to the cellar.

  
  


A moment of rummaging, Angel shouted. “Hey Aaalllll?”

“Yeeeeees?”

“Yeah uh- quick question, why the _fuck_ do you have 10 pounds of cocaine?”

“I _know_ I have a hoarding problem!”

Angel rushed back up to the living room and stomped dramatically over to Alastor. “Al, what the _**fuck**_ _?”_

  
  


Alastor laughed nervously. “I assure you that I don't use! I would never lie to you!” Did he make a bad impression? He knew Angel dabbled in angel dust, but he was more concerned of the fact that Angel might think he was lying.

“Nah nah, I don't give a shit if ya use it, I'm just wonderin how you got so _much._ ” Angel assured. 

“I erm... You know how much cocaine is on sixteen criminals?”

“That's... surprisingly accurate.”

  
  


The cocaine was loaded into the back under the seats effortlessly. “Well, I gotta head pack and throw my bags in the car. I'll write ya, m'kay honey?” Alastor grabbed Angel's arm. He didn't want him to leave. “Aww, it's okay baby, I'll be back soon! I promise!” Alastor stared at the ground.

“I'm... I'm going to miss you.” Alastor mumbled with a cowardly glance at his Angel's face.

“I know babe, I'm gonna miss ya too.” Angel empathized as he hugged Alastor, his arms wrapped around Alastor's neck and head as his forehead was buried into his chest. “I'm gonna miss ya so much.”

  
  


“You still have an hour and a half before you leave, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Can I show you something?”

“Of course! What's up doll?”

Alastor entered into his house and beckoned for Angel to follow him. He went up the stairs that were on the right side of the hallway. On the first door on the left, Angel saw a piano, saxophone, and violin with three separate stands filled with sheet music. “You play?”

“Well, I dabble. Do you?”

“I can read sheet music and play a scale or two on the trumpet and accordion. That's it my pal.”

“That's astounding, my dear! I could never understand the accordion!”

  
  


Alastor picked up the bow of his violin and added a moderate coat of rosin. Once he picked up the violin from his case, he gave Angel a loving stare. “Might I play you a song, my dear?”

“I've never been one'ta say no to a sweet songbird.”

With that, Alastor started playing a whimsical tune. It was staccato and light, but laced with sweetness and sincerity. Angel felt as if the song was about a bird flying through the sky on a warm pleasant morning, swooping and flying with all the freedom in the world. The song ended like the bird finally returning home safely, which made Angel feel comforted.

  
  


“What came to your mind when I played that, mon ange?”

“Uh... A bird flyin' around all happy, then, near the end, it was kinda like it was goin home.” Angel explained. Alastor hummed happily.

“That's how you make my heart feel when you kiss me on the cheek.” Alastor put the violin and bow back in the case. The then sat at the piano bench and invited Angel to sit with him. “You can watch me play, if you wish.” Alastor warmed up by playing basic scales both-handed. “I have no words for this one as well, but I think the message still comes through.”

  
  


Angel watched as Alastor's hands expertly moved across the keys, his eyes fixed on the pages. “Anthony dear, could you turn the page?” Alastor asked as he kept playing.

“Yeah sure.” Angel obeyed.

“Thank you, darling.”

  
  


The music was meso-piano, the calm, loving and attentive nature of the song was serene to Angel. It was like a lullaby meant for children, or a song someone would use to calm down from a nervous breakdown. It was beautiful and charming in every sense of the words.

“And _that song_ is how it feels when I sleep next to you.”

“You're so sweet Al, thank you!” Angel gushed. I can play a little bit of a song too, wanna hear it?”

“Of course I do!”

Angel proceeded to play a one handed, clunky rendition of 'Ode To Joy' littered with missteps and curses. Alastor found it innocently charming. “See? I'm a piano master!” Angel mock-boasted.

“Ah yes, the next Mozart.” Alastor added sarcastically with a little chuckle.

  
  


Alastor couldn't keep his eyes off of his Angel and started absentmindedly playing the scales.

“Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do.” Alastor sang. He went back down. “Do, ti, la, so, fa, me, re, doooo.” He held the note longer before going up a step and repeating the action. Angel let himself smile in adoration. On the G-scale, Angel decided to make a move.

  
  


“Do, re, mi, fa, so- mmph!” Alastor's hands jolted, making a few sour notes as Angel kissed him. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Angel broke it off. The two stared at each other with half-opened eyes. Another kiss was initiated. Then another. And another. The two were in bliss as they lavished each other in chaste kisses. Angel sighed in contentment as the final kiss was given.

“You're so beautiful, mon ange. You are the light of my life. There are over a million words in the English language, yet I could never find any combination to explain how much I love you.”

“Same here, Smiles. Same here. But I gotta go now, alright? I promise I'll write'cha!” Angel assured as he got off the bench and walked out the door.

  
  


Alastor let out a melancholy sigh as he watched Angel's car leave his driveway. His heart already longed for his Angel back.

One week later, Alastor received a letter in his Angel's writing. It read:

**Dear Smiles,**

**Hey baby, I made it to NYC alright. I miss you a lot. I gave my Pops the drugs, but he says he wants to see you first. So, if it's not any trouble, can you come up here with more drugs to prove a point for me? I know I'm asking for the outrageous, but if I'm coming back down there, I need proof.**

**Your Angel,**

**Anthony**

  
  


It looked like Alastor was going to New York! He made a quick call to Mister Hart to cover for him for the week and called his mother to notify her that he was going to be away, then started to pack immediately. Once his bags were set, he unloaded all the drugs he had in his house into his car.

  
  


“Angel, oh my Angel, I'll be there soon.”


	16. Welcome To New York, Babe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor arrives in New York! He hopes he makes a good impression on the bigshot Big Henry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey yo should I make a new add on fanfiction to this work but instead of a slow burn, its each chapter but with a sexy scene?

As soon as Alastor arrived after around 19 hours of driving, he found a forest that was very densely packed with trees and have shrubbery. Alastor hid his car there and started walking towards the giant city. The skyscrapers were a little exhilarating, if he was honest, even midst the economic depression, people were still bustling! He felt like he was in an anthill! Alastor wandered around, looking in every Angel-like place he could find. He just finished checking an alleyway with graffiti when he felt a gun barrel against his back.

  
  


“You. Money. _Now_.” The gruff voice growled into his ear. Alastor didn't panic in the slightest. His face was stuck in a menacing and sly smirk as he put his hands up. Alastor had to suppress a laugh as the punk pat him down. “Turn around.” Alastor obeyed.

“Hello Vincent.”

“Of course.” Big Vince laughed in anger. “Of _course_ it's you!” He bit his lip and balled his fists as he tried to control his frustration. “I'm out here tryin'ta get back on Angel's good graces, and the guy I almost go n' shoot is his _boyfriend!”_

“No need to be upset, my trigger happy friend! I'm sure you will get into Angel's good graces if you bring me to him!”

  
  


Big Vince huffed and grabbed Alastor by the wrist, to which Alastor quickly got out of. “No touching, please and thank you!” Alastor warned with a scary looking sincere smile.

Vince led Alastor to an Italian restaurant and knocked three times on the bar quickly. Marvin popped his head out and gasped with shock and excitement. He held a finger up to tell them to wait before he rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

  
  


Not a moment later, there was a sound akin to 30 bowling balls being dropped down the stairs as Angel clambered to get down to the restaurant bar. Once he and Alastor made eye contact, Angel grinned like a kid in a candy store. “Smiles!” He exclaimed before he hopped over the bar and hugged him. “You're actually here!”

“Why yes I am! Good to see you, Angel!” Alastor responded before he whispered in his lover's ear:

“I missed you so much, mon ange.”

“Yeah, same here toots!”

  
  


A few moments of happy chatter passed before a man who looked to be in his late 40's walked down the stairs. He wore a navy blue suit that complimented the grey streaks in his hair.

“Who is _this_ freak?” He demanded at Angel.

Angel immediately jolted straight up and tensed every muscle in his body for a split second before he spun around and faced the taller man.

“Oh, hey Pops. This is the dealer I told'ya about? Mister Smiles?” Angel said with his hands behind his back and fidgeting nervously. Alastor stepped closer and placed one of his free hands on Angel's.

“Mister Smiles of New Orleans, a pleasure to meet you Big Henry!” Alastor greeted jovially with an outstretched hand.

  
  


“Don't'cha mean 'Smilin Killer'?” Henry said with a scowl fixed on his face.

“Oh that silly thing? It's just a bit of cleanup!” Alastor assured.

“Sixteen people?”

“Is that how many the reporters said? They sure are getting slow!”

Big Henry took a moment to look Alastor over. Henry finally took Alastor's offered hand and shook it powerfully.

“Yer alright kid. What'cha deal?”

“Mostly what I have brought as a gift for you!”

Big Henry smirked greedily. “A gift?”

“Only 16 pounds of the finest cocaine you could ever find, nothing too fancy.”

Big Henry's smirk turned into a selfish, toothy grin. He turned to Angel and smacked him on the shoulder with some force. “Angel, go help our new pal get his stash!”

  
  


“Y-yeah, yes sir.” Angel squeaked out before he followed Alastor out the door. “Sorry 'bout my old man, he's really a piece of work sometimes.”

Alastor pursed his lips and gently placed his hand on Angel's shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, 'm fine.”

“Well, let's go. It's in the forest a bit of a ways walk from here.”

“Big thicket?”

“Yes, why?”

“Just wanted to see if I knew the place.” Angel explained as he walked with Alastor. The two eradicated the heavy tone they experienced with their naturally complimenting personalities. Angel talked shit about how all his cash grabs are terrible in bed, and Alastor's witty retorts back with a genuine smile.

  
  


The two made their way to the forest and looked over Alastor's goods. Angel's heart almost stopped beating when he saw _that much cocaine holy shit_ “Where...Where'd'ya get all this?”Angel asked in astonishment.

“Oh, a raid here, a murder there, nothing too strenuous my dear.” Alastor waved off as if it was no big deal to have almost 20 pounds of crack.

“Who do ya fuckin- what the- babe, I know you're amazing, but this is actually scary how good you are at that.”

“Oh darling, this was just sweeping around the lower bits of New Orleans! I could easily get more than this in about... hmm... 3 days?”

Angel almost dropped dead at the thought of that much coke. “Do y'all got angel dust down there?”

“Of course! We have it all!”

“Perfect!” Angel cheered in glee.

  
  


“Anthony?”

“Hmm?”

“How... And I know this is none of my business, but how much do you use and how often?”

“Why do ya wanna know that? A little surprise for me when I get back?”

“No, I'm just a little concerned about you getting addicted.”

“Oooh!” Angel laughed in realization. “Smiles, don't worry your pretty lil head, m'kay? I only get a couple grams every week or two. I'm doin fine.”

Angel grabbed Alastor by the wrist and tugged him a little bit. “C'mon, I know a lake!”

“Beg pardon?”

“C'mon, lets go swimming! We'll deliver the goods later! Just an hour, I promise!” Angel insisted with a goofy smile. Alastor knew he shouldn't, he really shouldn't. But, how could he say no to those pleading ruby eyes?

“Oh alright. But _only_ for an hour.” Alastor sighed as he let Angel drag him.

  
  


Angel pulled Alastor through the woods for a few minutes before they came across a rocky edged lake. With no hesitation, Angel started to strip down and throw his clothes on the biggest rock closest to him. Alastor was a tad more shy with his undressing.

“Whatcha waitin' for, babe? Ya can't swim or somethin?” Angel teased as he slicked his hair back. Angel was naked. 100% undressed. And he wanted _Alastor_ to _join_ him. To be naked as well. Alastor's brain short circuited. “Babe? Ya good?”

  
  


“Oh! Well, um- yes! I'm fine!”

“Then why are ya still over there? Got a tiny dick or somethin?”

“I assure you that I do not!” Alastor shot back defensively. “It's just that, well... you're so- so radiant and confident about how you look! And you don't mind if someone sees you naked, but for me... Well, I'm a bit more reserved!” Alastor mumbled out.

  
  


“Smiles. I really don't care about how ya look, m'kay? You're a quality cutie! Besides, isn't there a sayin or somehtin that says 'body is irrelevant'?”

“Well, if you're sure...”

“'Course I'm sure!”

Alastor took off his suit jacket and folded it neatly on the rock. Then, he undid his bowtie. Angel watched with a bit of wonder that was overpowered by curiosity and excitement. Alastor unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his thin yet muscular chest. Angel jokingly let out a whoop. Alastor blushed and turned away as he untucked his shirt and placed it over his overcoat. “Anthony? Could you turn around? I'm still a little... insecure.”

“Sure babe! Just get over here!” Angel encouraged, after a few moments, Angel felt the water ripple. He spun around and swam over to Alastor.

  
  


“It's really cold, Anthony.” Alastor huffed as his body rejected the mildly chilled water.

“Aww, it's okay Al! I'll warm ya up~” Angel cooed as he swam up behind Alastor and wrapped his arms around his waist. Angel didn't go lower than the hip bones though, he knew Alastor wasn't comfortable with that. Alastor shut his eyes and blushed furiously.

“Angel! We-we're indecent!” Alastor protested with spikes of nervousness, excitement, and embarrassment. “What if-”

“Someone sees us? Don't worry, this is my Pop's territory, so nobody's gonna be around!”

  
  


“Does... Does that mean I can... I can kiss you?” Alastor asked with a hesitant tone. Angel laughed and turned him around so they were face-to-face.

“Baby, you're always allowed to kiss me.”

  
  


Alastor took a deep breath. This was his first initiated kiss! With shaky hands, he cupped Angel's cheek. He tilted his head slightly and pecked his Angel's lips lighter than a spring breeze would. Angel let a laugh out through his nose and kissed Alastor with the passion of a hurricane and blizzard all in one.

“You're such a tease, y'know that?” Angel sighed.

“ _I'm_ the tease? Mon ange, you rile up emotions of every kind in my cold, dark soul!” Alastor professed.

Angel responded by splashing him. “Don't do that! You're not allowed to pull that poetry shit outta nowhere!”

  
  


Alastor, just as childishly competitive, splashed Angel back. Which made Angel splash back. Alastor did do as well. On and on they laughed and played as if they were children again! After a good while passed, they both got out of the lake breathlessly.

“I think we were in there for more than an hour..” Alastor remarked, reading his watch and showing Angel the clock at exactly 3:06 PM. The two men arrived at the lake at 1.

“Eh, who cares! We'll just say we had a bit of trouble with a rival gang and they splashed water on us. No biggie!”

  
  


  
  


“There you two are! Where the hell were you?!” Big Henry barked drunkenly. Alastor, with a conman's smile, assured Big Henry that it wasn't any concern. In fact, why be so tense when there was cocaine to use and abuse? Henry laughed and smacked Alastor's shoulder with gratitude. “Yer not bad Mister Smiles! See? 'M already smilin!”

  
  


Alastor thought he made a good impression. Hopefully. Angel escorted him into his room and said that it was no problem if they slept in the same bed, they could just lie and say they got too drunk.

“Mmm, goodnight, mon ange. I love you.” Alastor said as he held his Angel lovingly.

“I love ya too ya sap.” Angel giggled.


	17. I Think This Suits You Just Fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel takes Alastor out to his favorite clothing shop!

Alastor woke up once more with Angel in his arms. But, since the bed they shared was a small single and the usual bed they shared were king sized, they were squished together. Alastor sighed happily and kissed his sleeping Angel's forehead. He felt no anxiety about Angel's reaction, because he was fast asleep.

“My dear Angel, I love you so much. You're the most amazing and talented darling I've ever met. You're the most beautiful and lovely person in the world. If I could ever be a fraction of what you are, I would conquer the entire world for you. Everything about you is wonderful, terrific, and spectacularly splendid. Your soul is that of an angel's, and I will do anything to keep it safe. Je t'aime, mon ange.”

  
  


“Aww, is that really what'cha think? Do ya really mean that?” Angel teased and kissed Alastor's cheek. Alastor groaned and pressed his head into the pillows. Did his Angel really hear that?

“Anthony, give me a warning when you're awake!” Alastor childishly complained. Angel smiled and kissed the exposed part of Alastor's neck.

“Oh babe, I don't mind.” Angel murmured seductively with another kiss. Alastor pulled the cover over his head. Angel went under as well and laughed slyly into Alastor's ear. “ _Oh Allie~”_ Alastor squeaked and tried to protest, but all his words came out as embarrassed babble with a jumble of “You!” and “I-just” and “why?!”

  
  


Angel laughed at how his boyfriend got so worked up at just a cute little endearment. Alastor had his face drowned in pillows. His cheeks and neck were bright red. “Angel I swear you're going to _kill_ me!” Alastor whined. He wanted to sob he was so nervously happy.

“Well, if that's how you're gonna die, be prepared for hell baby!” Angel laughed.

“What did I get myself into?”

“Ya gotch'ersef inta my heart, if that's the kinda cheezeball stuff you like'ta hear.”

“Angel _please_.”

  
  


The two eventually got up and did their morning routines. Angel laughed when Alastor's hair frizzed when he used a brush on his hair.

“Here, use this. It works wonders.” Angel suggested and handed him a pink and white polka dot comb. “My sis likes'ta paint.”

“I wasn't judging, dear. I think pink looks lovely on you. It brings out your eyes.”

“Oh. um... thanks.” Angel said with a twinkle of pink on his cheeks. He was used to getting catcalled as a form of praise, but Alastor never did that. His praises were sincere and made Angel fell good about himself. He played it off like it was no big deal, but Alastor's long-winded speeches of how radiant he was really made Angel believe it.

  
  


“Hey Pops? Mister Smiles and I are goin out! We'll be back by 5!” Angel announced at his father's door. Angel flinched when he heard a loud thud against the door, but played it off with practiced ease. Alastor hated Big Henry more than ever now. He was taking his Angel back to New Orleans as soon as he could. He wasn't about to let his Angel live in fear.

  
  


Before Angel and Alastor got outside, a girl with honey blonde hair stopped them.

“Angie, who'z that?”

“Oh, hey Moll, this is Mister Smiles!” Angel introduced with a smile. The girl had on a white feathered headband with a black jewel as the crux on the left side. Her eyes were grey-pink and her skin was lightly freckled with caramel specks on her cheeks. Her dress was velvet black with a pink ribbon around her waist.

“Mister Smiles, this is my sis, Molly.”

“A pleasure to meet you, my charming young lady!” Alastor greeted with a pleasant smile. Molly giggled and blushed.

“Well, aren't'cha a charmer!” Molly turned to Angel and nodded happily. “I like this one!”

“And I like you too! You're such a ray of sunshine!” Alastor praised, much to Molly's delight. “And what a smile! Truly, what a darling young lady you are!”

“Are ya, Angie, is he-”

“Yeah, tough luck toots!”

“Dammit!” Molly huffed with a laugh. At least she'd get a great not-official brother-in-law. “Well, Mista' Smiles better get somethin more New York on before he gets shot! I mean, no offense, but that overcoat is sooo 1923!”

  
  


Angel laughed at Molly's comment before the two men walked out of the restaurant and went on their way. “Now, I'm thinkin somethin jewel colored, y'know? The rubies, the sapphires, all those colors would look nice on ya!” Angel commented with a grin.

“Really now?” Alastor remarked curiously. All he really knew is that he looked alright in red, so that was almost his entire wardrobe.

“Yeah, Maybe an ink black suit with a... hmm... green? No, blood red! Yeah, blood red tie!”

  
  


Angel escorted Alastor into the high-end suit shop, where only the highest of high class could shop. Big Henry was a hedonistic man, so _everyone_ knew the frivolous son, Mister Angel. He spent around a hundred dollars every time he came!

“Mister Angel! It's a pleasure to see you again!” The cashier said cheerfully.

“I brought a friend too! So I'm gonna be lookin at your high class!”

The cashier pressed the button that buzzed to notify the owner that a big spender was there. Alastor stayed behind Angel's lead, since he obviously knew what he was doing.

  
  


The owner was a lanky man with spindly limbs and arms, but extremely well-dressed and high class. “Ah, Mister Angel! So nice to see you again, who is your friend over there?”

“A close friend, I know where to go. I'll tell ya when we're done.” Angel smirked, they both conversed in an unspoken language that was totally alien to Alastor. The owner gave him an eye dip, Angel raised his eyebrows with a sly smirk. The owner bit his cheek and quickly glanced at Alastor, Angel held up two fingers and crossed them. The owner nodded and left them to shop after that.

  
  


Alastor was playfully pushed into the dressing room and told to say there. “I'll get'cha some classy stuff, don't worry!” Angel winked as he went off filled with glee. Now, Alastor wasn't scared about what Angel was going to get him per se, but the thought of him in clothes that Angel chose for him was a little... embarrassing? No, intimate? What was that feeling?

  
  


Angel knocked on the door before walking in without any other warning or waiting. “Angel! I could have been changing!” Alastor protested.

“Relax, we're both men!” Angel responded cheerfully, but his childish look quickly became much more mature as Angel got close. Alastor stepped back, Angel stepped forward. Alastor's back hit the wall, Angel put his arms on either side of Alastor. “Besides,” Angel whispered “I've seen ya shirtless before, so I don't see the problem~”

Alastor shut his eyes and blushed heavily, much to Angel's amusement. “Hey Alastor, can I put this on ya?” He asked.

“P-pardon?”

“Ya heard me. I promise no sexy stuff, so can I?”

“Erm... Well... Anthony, I- um, I _suppose_ that if you don't do anything. Besides, we're in public! It would be double illegal!”

“Mmm, sounds exciting.” Angel hummed as he undid Alastor's bowtie. Alastor kept his eyes shut, he just couldn't watch! Alastor felt his overcoat get unbuttoned. “Take your arms out, babe.” Angel ordered. Oh fuck, did he always sound so attractive when he gave orders? Alastor obeyed silently as he removed his coat. Next was his waistcoat, which Angel took his time removing. “You're so pretty, y'know that? I wish I had those arms and hands.”

  
  


“I wish I had your confidence and bravery, my dear.” Alastor squeaked out. Angel chuckled before he kissed Alastor's neck.

“So, ya wish ya could cop a feel of me like _this_?” Angel teased as he placed his hand over Alastor's stomach. Alastor's breath hitched and almost fainted at Angel's actions.

“An-Angel, we're going to get cau-mm!” His worry was silenced by a kiss. Alastor enjoyed Angel's affections, don't get him wrong, but his paranoia about getting caught was too strong. He tapped Angel's chest with two fingers, much like knocking on a door. Angel broke the kiss and looked at his boyfriend.

  
  


“I- I can't. I'm so sorry Angel, I- I liked what you were doing, but-um, but we're in public! I can't, I don't want to risk us getting caught. I don't want you to go to jail, darling.”

Angel took a step back and took a breath in. “Babe, if that's all ya were worried about, ya should'a just told me!”

Alastor sighed in relief. “Perhaps... perhaps another time? When we _don't_ have the possibility to go to jail?”

Angel smiled and kissed Alastor's forehead. “Alright, thanks for tellin me.”

“Well, a relationship is based on communication, is it not?”

“I suppose, now get these on!” Angel changed the subject as he held up a dark purple suit and purple and black striped tie.

  
  


Angel walked out of the changing room to go get more outfits. He scanned the brilliant colors carefully as he imagined Alastor in each one. An emerald green suit jacket caught his eye. It looked like it would bring out Alastor's eyes and natural glow nicely. Next, a black suit with red pinstripes would pay homage to his original style! A navy suit with black lapels? Angel _had_ to get that one as well!

  
  


Next on his list were waistcoats and ties. Angel picked a black waistcoat out for the green suit, as not to overwhelm the suit in green. Angel picked out a blood red one for the pinstriped suit, and a blue waistcoat with shiny black buttons for the sapphire jacket.

  
  


On his way back, he spotted a pair of green slacks, and it just matched so perfectly Angel had to take it too!

“Al? Ya done?”

“Yes! Just a moment!” Alastor responded as he unlocked to door. He bit the inside of his cheek as he revealed himself in an ink black suit and tie, much like a tuxedo, except his already black button up made him look like a sexy grim reaper except replace the scythe with a knife hidden on him. “Well, how do I look?”

Angel had an excited grin plastered on his face. “Babe, you're so hot right now, like a sexy nightmare demon.”

“That's probably the first use of that sentence in the entire history of the world.” Alastor commented.

“Maybe, but am I wrong though?”

  
  


Angel slammed a hundred down and left with Alastor's suits. Alastor waved goodbye to the cashier as he followed Angel outside. The men walked to a small park and waited on a park bench like they had no worries at all. They chattered about any and everything that amused them!

“Oh Angel, have I ever told you how interesting you can make anything sound? You could be talking about paint drying on a wall sound like the newest technological advancement that could cure any disease.”

“Yeah, and'ya can make a simple compliment into a novel.”

“Well, that's because I'm praising someone who brings the most valiant and extraordinary of words into my soul. You make my heart sing songs that make cathedrals weep in jealousy. Your radiance is that of a renaissance painting.”

  
  


“Alastor I swear to fuck Imma cut your tongue out and shove it down your throat if you don't shut up right now.”

“Surely you don't mean that!” Alastor laughed. “If you must, then I shall just profess my adoration through composing and writing. Although, there is not enough paper in the world, nor a pencil sharp enough to write it all down.”

“Alastor stop!” He whined as he shoved his head into Alastor's shoulder and grinned wildly. “You're killin me!”

  
  


  
  


“Do it again ya cheezeball.”

“With pleasure, mon ange.”

  
  



	18. Back Down We Go, Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor want to go back to New Orleans together, but will Big Henry let them?

Tuesday morning, Alastor woke up to his Angel in his arms once more. He hummed a cheery tune as he stroked the sleeping seductor's hair. “Mon ange, if it were legal, I would kiss you awake every morning. I would caress your soft cheek before leaving for work. I would show you off as my own. Likewise, if it were legal, I would love nothing more to be loved by you in public. For you to introduce me as yours. I belong solely to you, I would give you the sun and moon, the oceans and mountains, all of it would be for you. You make me feel like a star, constantly exploding with grandiose. Every look, touch, and heaven forbid I mention your kisses, it sets my heart on fire.”

“Mmm babeeee stopppp!” Angel groaned with a smile on his face. He pushed his face into Alastor's chest to hide. “You're embarassin me!”

“Alright, alright, I'll stop.” Alastor laughed. “For now.”

“'For now' my ass, next time ya do that, 'm kissin ya speechless.”

“That is not a punishment, my love.”

“Never said it was.”

A knock on Angel's door startled the two. Angel shot up and scrambled away from Alastor to the opposite side of the bed in panic. Suddenly, a voice came from the other side.

“Angie? Pops said he wants to talk to ya and Mister Smiles!” Molly said through the door.

“Ya can't phrase that any better?” Angel shot back, still shaking from the residual adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

“Just sayin what he said Angie! Now hurry up and get'cha asses down!” She snapped back before her footsteps trailed off.

“Anthony? Are you alright?” Alastor asked softly, he kept his movements slow as he crawled towards his lover.

“Y-yeah, 'm fine. A lil' spook ain't gonna kill me.”

“It's going to be alright, darling. I promise you. I never will leave you.” Alastor promised with a light and gentle touch to Angel's shoulder. Angel gave him a pitiful look.

“Promise?” He asked as his voice cracked in desperation and insecurity.

“Oh I swear it on my life. You will never be alone again. I'll always be with you. I love you, mon ange.”

The two got ready for the day before they headed down to the restaurant first floor. Big Henry huffed and tilted his head at the bar stool next to him. Alastor gave Angel a 'should I?' look, Angel nodded. So, Alastor sat on the bar stool while Angel stood next to him with both arms behind his back, perfect posture, and his lips sealed.

“Now, What 'm thinkin is'ta make use of my extra kid n' supervise ya.” He growled out in his gravelly voice. Alastor had no fear though, most people who used their threatening voice usually were just bluffing anyway.

“Really now? And I assume that some sort of payment to swear loyalty is in order?” Alastor hummed with a serious business smile. Angel liked the sly, yet confident smile on his Alastor.

“Yer a sharp one, I like that in a man. Angel, take note n' actually _be_ useful like yer friend over here.” Big Henry spat viciously at his son. Alastor gritted his teeth, but kept his composure. 

“Yes, well, I am willing to send 3 pounds bi-weekly. If you have another idea, I will hear you out.”

“10 every other week.”

“Ha! No. 4 pounds.”

“8.”

“Lower or nothing.”

“Yer really pissin me off, kid.”

Well, if you're going to be unreasonable, then I believe I'm done here.”

Alastor stood up and walked towards the door. Big Henry stayed silent. Alastor placed his hand on the door. He turned the knob. He opened the lovely oak door. He took a step out before finally:

“Fine. 5!”

Alastor spun on his heel with a malicious and dominant grin. “Glad we came to an agreement! Shall we shake on it, Big Henry?”

Big Henry rolled his eyes and shook Alastor's offered hand.

“Excellent! Angel is already _such_ a talented advertiser to all the right people!” Alastor praised as he gave Angel a praising look. “Yes, he is quite the amazing individual! My business went up when I met Angel!”

“Hmph, if ya can make use of him, he's yours.”

“Thank you, my good man! I'll be sure to love him extra special!”

“Like I said, if ya can actually find a use for 'im, yer doin' better than I did with 'im.” That made something in Alastor snap. He had to get somewhere hidden with his Angel, _now_.

“Well, I must pack back up! Come along, Angel.” Alastor bid Big Henry goodbye with a little bow at the waist. Angel followed silently upstairs behind Alastor. As soon as Angel's door shut, Alastor pushed Angel against the door and kissed him lovingly. Alastor had his hands on Angel's cheeks with adoration, every movement was calculated and soft. Every kiss was comforting. 

“I love you, mon ange.” Alastor whispered into Angel's ear as he kissed down his Angel's neck. “You're the most talented and amazing human being I've ever met.” He praised. Angel just blinked in his dazed state. “You're a beautiful angel.” Another kiss. “The most amazing and wonderful human alive.”

Angel, after a few moments of just enjoying the lavished attention, spoke up. “It's fine Al, I don't really care what my Pops says 'bout me.” That sparked a light of anger in Alastor's heart. How could someone say that so much to his Angel? He wanted to stab Big Henry. He wanted to bathe in his blood as he begged for a second chance. He wanted to cut him open and leave him wailing for hours as he bled out. 

“You don't deserve to be treated like that.”

“We're dealt the cards of life Al, I just so happened to get a shitty hand.”

“Yes, but-”

“Al, I'm fine, I promise.” Angel assured with a weak smile. “It makes me happy to know ya care so much.”

“Well, I'm happy that he let you go back with me, or else I'd have to kidnap you and whisk you away like the darling prince you are. Get your things dear, we're going to live together happily ever after.”

“M'kay, my prince.” Angel teased as he kissed Alastor's forehead before he went to grab his suitcase to put his belongings in. 

“Throughout the ride down, could you tell me about your prince and butler romance?”

“Ya still remember that thing?”

“Of course! You looked so happy talking about it!”

The two bid farewell to Molly and Arlo before they left. “Make sure to write us, m'kay? Ya gotta promise us!” Arlo and Molly begged as they tugged at Angel's coat. 

“We will, don't worry!” Alastor assured. 

“I call bein Angie's best woman!” Molly announced.

“Yeah, well- I'm Smiles' best man!” Arlo responded.

“We'll decided that _much_ later.” Angel shut down both of them. With a three-way hug, Angel left New York for good. 

“Now, tell me all about the story.” Alastor insisted.

“Okay, so uh, it starts off with the prince wakin up, alright? Just a normal day, and his butler is all 'g'mornin master' and the prince is like 'holy shit was he always to hot when he calls me master?' and the prince gets all flustered n' embarassed and like 'prince-butler nothing! I want that man to be my bride!' so he begs his mom n' dad ta let him take music lessons, but he can't play for _shit_ so he's all 'fuck, how about poetry?' so he tries to write a poem professin his love, but he runs it by his sis, and she says its garbage, so the prince is startin to give up hope, but then, the prince gets a death threat and gets a bolt shot at 'im, so his butler guards him all day, and he forgets that, so he says out loud in the bath “why the fuck do I like him?” and the butler is like 'holy shit he likes me back' so they start flirtin with each other, then the butler fuckin breaks down and is like 'Masta, you've been blue-ballin me for like, a year, can I _please_ fuck ya into next week?' and the prince is all 'make it two.' then they fuck. The end.”

“Well, that's quite the plot! I simply can _not_ wait to read it!” Alastor laughed.

“I'm not publishin homo sex, Alastor. The most you're gonna get in paper is a typed up manuscript.”

“I could bind it! Granted, it won't be the best work, but I am... somewhat adequate.”

“Aww, aren't'cha a jack of all trades! First a radio star, then a killer, then a cook, a poet, a musician, and a hella good kisser! Is there anything ya can't do?”

“Be as perfect as you.”

“Al, shut the fuck up right now.”

“Alright, mon ange.” Alastor laughed as he saw his Angel blush in the corner of his eye.


	19. What The Hell Are Musicals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor shows Angel the world of entertainment! But of course, Angel's mischievous nature makes for much more comedy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the musical 'Something Rotten' because there be references e v e r y w h e r e.

“You want me to go _where_?”

“A musical! You know, with song and dance!”

“I _know_ what a musical is Al, I just- _why_?” 

“You don't like them?”

“Nah, they're fine, I just... never knew you were a theater nut.”

Alastor chuckled and took Angel by the hand. He tugged him into a clumsy spin and twirl with a grin on his face. “Darling, the world is a stage, and the stage is a  _world_ of entertainment!”

“Well, maybe we could do an actin' gig, y'know? Theater actors who seem like good friends, but we make out in the dressin room we share!”

“Oh dear you're always so enthusiastic to embrace me, aren't you?” Alastor sighed in happy defeat. 

“Well who wouldn't be? Someone as sexy as ya? I know tons of guys who'd pay to fuck!”

Alastor blushed and stepped away from Angel. “Really now, I'm nothing special compared to you!”

“Pssh, alright. But I'd still pay~”

“A-Angel!”

“So, when's it supposed'ta start?” Angel asked as he adjust himself in the plush cushion of the theater seating. 

“We arrived twenty minutes before the play, so not long, my dear.” Alastor assured. 

“Mhm, what's this one called?”

“The Love Parade”

“With a name like that, there better be a hot n' heavy sex scene.”

“You would wish that.”

There was, to Angel's dismay, no hot and heavy sex scene.

But, during the intermission, Angel told Alastor it would be a good idea to find a place to have a little bit of couple time. The two found a small little prop closet, to which Angel dragged Alastor inside. He giggled as he watched Alastor get flustered and nervous.

“An-Anthony, what if we-”

“Get caught? Nah, I've done this tons of times!” Angel assured with a kiss. Alastor froze and blushed even darker. He let Angel kiss him over and over again. Alastor finally gained the courage to touch Angel's wrist. Angel broke the kiss to look down at what Alastor was doing.

“Babe, either you're tryin'ta get into my pants or ya wanna hold my hand. Wrists are kinkier than hands, luv.”

“I- I meant no such thing! I simply wanted... to be bold, like you!”

“Well, if ya wanted to be bold, kiss me.”

“I couldn't possibly!”

“C'mon! Ya kissed me silly in my room!”

Alastor shut his eyes and hid his face in his hands. “That's different!” He protested.

“How? Ya kissed me, didn't'cha?”

“Well, _yes,_ but-”

“Then” Angel stopped speaking to pull Alastor's hands away. He was mere centimeters away from Alastor's lips. He murmured; “kiss me Alastor, please.”

How could he deny his Angel anything of his desires? He swallowed his nervousness and took a shuddering breath. He pecked his Angel's lips for no more than a second, but he felt Angel's hands on his face, which kept him in place. Alastor felt the kiss break, so he used the split second to breathe, but he fell into Angel's trap. As soon as he opened his mouth, Angel kissed Alastor again and slipped his tongue inside sweetly. Despite the lewdness of the act, Alastor felt that it was a more loving step up from the normal kisses he and his Angel shared. His Angel wasn't rough or dominating, he was calm and calculated.

Angel drew back after a few seconds. “ _That's_ a kiss Al, a french kiss. Y'know, I thought you'd know it, cause you speak French n' all.”

“Just because I speak French does _not_ mean I know what the French do!” Alastor denied as he grasped his hands over his mouth. 

“Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing.” Angel smiled as he put his hand on the door. He tried to turn it. It didn't open. He tried the other way. Nope. They were locked in. 

“Fuck!” Angel cursed as he jiggled the door. He banged loudly. “HEY! SOMEONE'S LOCKED IN HERE!”

...nothing.

“Fuuuuck.” Angel sighed. He turned and put his back on the door. “Guess we're missin' act 2.” He laughed pathetically.

“What a tragedy, I was hoping to know what would happen next!” Alastor sighed. “Oh well, I suppose I will just have to make due with staring at you, mon ange.”

Angel slipped onto his ass in shock. “Don't do that!” He protested with a flustered blush. 

“What? Are my words _embarassing you?”_ Alastor switched the roles. It was delightfully entertaining to see his Angel all flustered and blushy. It was absolutely euphoric! He chuckled darkly and bowed at his waist and gave Angel a sly smirk. “Do they make you _flustered_?” 

“Alastorrrr!” Angel whined as he hid his face in the fluffy fur boa he wore. 

“Oh, but this is simply revenge mon ange,” Alastor leaned into Angel's left ear and hummed. “You're the one I adore. I long to call you mine, my dear, my darling, my precious love. My partner, my gentleman, my beloved. All of these names is how I see you and desire to call you in public and casual conversation.”

“Alastor! Shut the fuck up!” Angel hissed as he suffocated himself inside the fluffy fur more. 

“Why? I find this quite entertaining! That ruby blush across your cheeks is beyond human beauty. Your radiance outshines that of even the glory of the written, spoken, and painted word. Every single breath is pure angelic blessing to humanity.”

The hallway suddenly had the sound of footsteps through them. A person! Finally! 

“Hey! In here! I've been locked in!” Angel shouted. A deep, yet caring voice replied. “Oh goodness! You are? I'll go get help!”

Angel waited until the footsteps rushed away before he whispered to Alastor “Hide when he comes back, I'll distract the guys, you sneak out, got it?” 

“I understand.”

“Great, love ya babe.” Angel hummed before he kissed Alastor quickly and stood up. “Here, behind the cover!”

The man came back with an employee. “Are you alright sir? How did you even get in here?” The employee asked as she looked him over for injuries. 

Angel stretched and groaned.  _Improv time baby._ “Oh it was  _awful!_ ” He cried. “Some broad came up'ta me and said that she needed a guy'ta carry a box or two!” Angel made the two turn away from the door with his theatrics. “I tried to  _escape_ -” He cued to Alastor. “But nobody was looking!”

Alastor crept out from the closet as he watched Angel take the attention with ease. He turned around and walked back down the hallway after a few paces. “Angel! There you are! The second act is starting!”

Angel whipped his head to Alastor with a smile. “Alastor!” He smiled. “Looks like someone caged Mister Angel again!” He improved.

“Again? Really Angel, you're so naive. If I wasn't your friend, you'd be up somewhere in chains!” Alastor caught on.

“Yeah, that's why you're here!”

“Oh Angel, you're such a character, aren't you?”

The man and the employee got the idea that Angel was just a ditzy klutz, and Alastor was his more reasonable and logical companion. They were so close! Like brothers, to the two spectators. Angel laughed at a comment Alastor sarcastically added and wrapped his arm around Alastor shoulders. 

“Think we fooled em?” He murmured.

“I think so.” Alastor whispered back.

The two men made their way back to their seats. They got a few dirty looks as the temporarily blocked people's view. But, nobody paid much mind. Angel took off his fur boa and placed it over Alastor's armrest. Alastor took the hint and shuffled his hand under for Angel to casually place his hand over his own. 

Maybe Angel could get used to this whole 'musical' thing. Besides, there's nothing as amazing as a musical!


	20. All Dressed Up And Somewhere To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel dresses up like a hot and young flapper lady, and Alastor is a bit more than intrigued.

Angel got used to living in the same house as Alastor within two weeks, but even Angel needed a break from the constant love and attention! He was a slut, a whore! He couldn't just jump from being all sexy to a prim and proper boyfriend in the blink of an eye.

“Alastor? Can I talk to ya for a sec?” Angel asked from the living room. His partner made his way to Angel from the kitchen.

“Yes, my love?”

“I wanna talk about... this thing we have.”

Alastor bit his cheek and nodded. “Alright, let's talk about us.” He said after a moment.

Angel felt a boiling sense of guilt in his stomach. Would Alastor take it the wrong way? He really did love Alastor, more than anything else! But he loved his life of trickery and seduction! He didn't want to give up either!

“Y'know how I'm an escort, right?”

“Yes.”

“I... uh, well... I kinda liked doin that. I liked trickin and hoodwinkin horny men inta givin me money and free drinks.”

“I understand.”

“I also liked the bit about the fuckin for money and/or other goods if ya catch my drift.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Alastor asked, terribly confused.

Angel sighed in frustration. “I- jeez Al, it's not like I don't think you're enough, I just like the life! I swear!” He looked down at his knees. Alastor sat down next to his Angel and held his hands comfortingly. He smiled at his Angel with unconditional love.

“Are you worried that I would not like the idea of you flirting and getting pleasure from others?”

“I mean, ain't that kinda cheatin? Unless you're a secret cuck I dunno-”

“Anthony.” Alastor stopped the other's rambles. “I am one hundred per-cent alright with you doing whatever you please. I just want you in my life. If you fall for another man, I would be fine with just being your friend! You are allowed to live your life my dear, I do not control you.”

“So... you're fine with me getting dick from other guys?”

“As long as you are happy, mon ange.”

Angel smiled and kissed Alastor's forehead. “Thanks babe, I wanna go out tonight.” He announced.

“Have fun my dear, just don't get too drunk.”

“M'kay hun!”

Angel brushed out his hair into a short, feminine bob cut. He smiled at the woman version of himself in the mirror. “Ain't _you_ a little bird!” He told the reflection before he applied his wine red lipstick. Alastor knocked on the bathroom door suddenly. 

“Angel? Are you busy?” He called from the other side.

“Nah, just finishin up!” He responded. The door opened.

“Angel?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh! Oh goodness I almost didn't recognize you!” Alastor laughed. “You're quite the belle!”

“Ya think?” Angel laughed as well. “Guys like'ta tip a pretty broad more than another guy, y'know?”

“It's amazing how much detail you put into this is!” Alastor admired.

“C'mon, I'll doll ya up too if ya want!” Angel offered with a playful grin. Alastor flushed red and looked away.

“Oh I couldn't possibly!” He denied.

“Relax babe, only a little, I promise!” Angel begged as he sat Alastor on the chair he dragged into the bathroom.

“Only a little.”

“Aaaaand done!” Angel cheered with a giddy laugh. Alastor finally was able to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was combed back into a pixie cut, his eyes were defined by Angel's mascara, his lips were sculpted into a cupid's bow with blood red lipstick. His cheeks and face were contoured by the expertly applied application of blush. It felt a little strange over the moisturizing cream that Angel first applied to his face, though.

“Is that... is that me?” Alastor asked with awe in his voice. He didn't even look remotely _like_ his original self!

“Yep!” Angel giggled. “Now, Imma head out, m'kay? See ya later baby!” He smiled as he kissed Alastor's cheek.“If ya wanna take it off, just use a wet towel and scrub!” He called before he left.

His silly Angel left a cute little lipstick kiss on Alastor's cheek. How sweet.


	21. Happy Valentine's Day, Mon Ange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor decides to go all out for his Angel on Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, ya cuties! Have a happy (late) Valentine's day!

“Happy Valentine's Day, mon ange!” Alastor said to a sleepy Angel. The escort yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was 7:32 AM, and Alastor let him sleep in.

“Hmm?”

“Happy Valentine's Day! I made you breakfast in bed!” Alastor explained as he set the breakfast tray over Angel's waist. Angel blinked for a moment before smirking.

“Why couldn't ya be my breakfast? I would have _loved_ 'ta eat'cha!”

Alastor blushed and shook his head with a laugh. “That's absurd my dear, unless you're suggesting cannibalism, which I will have to respectfully say that I am not interested!” There were rumors in the papers that the Smiling Killer was a cannibal, but those rumors were disgustingly false. It's not _his_ fault that the ripped out skull of an older victim 'accidentally' bit the other victim's skin off.

Angel sighed in joy and shook his head. “You're somethin else Al, all my exes just blew me off on Valentine's. But breakfast in bed? Are ya tryin'ta get a ring outta me?”

“Can I not lavish and spoil my beloved on the day for couples?” Alastor rhetorically asked.

“Nah.”

“I think I will, mon ange. I will show you as much as earthly possible how much I love you. I would show you the full extent of my love, but I'm no deity that can create universes at a whim. If I were, I would have already made you the most perfect world where nothing would harm you and you could do whatever you pleased.”

“Dammit Alastor! Poetry this early in the mornin is my one weakness!” Angel grinned with a shy blush that dusted his cheeks.

“After that, get dressed up all pretty, I'm going to make you feel like the king you are.” Alastor hummed before he kissed his Angel's forehead goodbye.

“Where are ya goin?” Angel asked as Alastor walked out of the room.

“Preparing your other surprises!”

Once the door shut, Angel sighed with a lovestruck smile. “I love that man to damn much.” He murmured before he started eating the wonderful breakfast. It wasn't a feasts worth of food, but it was the perfect amount to fill him up without giving Angel a stomachache. After he cleared his plated and emptied his glass, Angel took his time getting ready.

There were so many suits to choose from! He thought about his black suit, but what shirt would look good with that? His wine red? Nonono, that was for weddings or something. What about his sapphire one he confessed to his boyfriend in? That one looked lovely, but he wasn't feeling it at that moment. His blood red? Nah.

Angel finally decided on his death black overcoat and a blood red button up with a black bowtie and slacks to match. He brushed and combed through his hair and rubbed his anti-wrinkle cream into his face and hands. He debated wearing a bit of makeup, but he decided against it. And of course, he couldn't leave the house without a fur boa!... But which one? He had like, a million! Angel eventually settled on his charcoal grey one.

“Smiles? Where ya at?” Angel called out in fake ignorance.

“Come into the living room, my love!” Alastor responded, quickly flicking off the lights. “Oh, and close your eyes!”

“Alright!” Angel said excitedly. He shut his eyes and covered them for good measure. He slowly walked into the living room. “Can I open them now?”

“One moment, I'm almost finished!” Alastor said from across the room.

“Alright, mon ange, open those dazzling eyes of yours.” Alastor said.

Angel opened his eyes to see the entire room dimmed. The curtains were drawn, making the room only illuminated by the light of the candles carefully placed around the room. The room was accompanied by a record of Louie Armstrong's “All of Me” starting up as Alastor placed the needle on the phonograph. Angel and Alastor caught each other eyes. They shared a loving smile. Alastor picked up something from the couch-side table, but Angel didn't care to look anywhere but Alastor's eyes.

“For you, mon ange.” Alastor said as he softly handed a bouquet of hand-folded flowers. The paper was all red with green paper stems folded into the intricate design. The stems were gathered with a pink ribbon, like an actual bouquet of flowers.

“Aww, Alastor, I-”

“Shh, dance with me, my _darling_.” Alastor proposed as the record started singing. Angel set the paper bouquet on the table once more in favor of taking Alastor's hands and dancing.

The two spun and slow danced to the slow and sincere tempo. Angel's eyes never left Alastor's as Alastor mouthed the words. Angel never felt more loved. At the ending note, Alastor dipped Angel suddenly and kissed him softly. Correction, _now_ Angel had never felt more loved.

The music stopped, but Alastor didn't. He held his Angel close and continued the chaste kiss. Although he went no more than just the touching of lips, Angel felt more sparks of love and joy and passion and so many other lovely things than sex could ever _dream_ of giving him. Granted, sex was still hella good, but he'd pick this over some random john's 9 inch cock any day.

When Alastor finally lifted Angel back up and broke the kiss, Angel let out a surprised, happy, and sharp gasp. His Alastor's pupils were just as big as his own. He was close enough to feel Alastor's heart running a marathon. Angel couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around Alastor's neck and kissed him again. He loved Alastor so much. How did he ever deserve such a great boyfriend?

Alastor broke the kiss after a good 10 seconds to go change the record out for another sweet love song (Franklyn Baur's “That's Why I Love You”, to be specific.) Alastor danced solo around his Angel as he sang along. He kept his Angel in the same spot, but he twirled him around and kissed his hand during the pauses.

“I love you so much, my dearest, most precious, my heart, my world, my livelihood, _mon ange_. You're the lifeline that a desperate sinner such as I prayed and begged the good Lord above for. You're my Angel, and I will always love you.” Alastor softly professed as the singing and music played in the background.

…

Good thing Angel didn't put on makeup.

He started crying. Angel's knees buckled and he sunk to the floor, his hands covered his face as he sobbed. He felt his heart explode over and over. Everything felt too big for his body to contain. Alastor dropped to his knees in concern, and he was about to all an ambulance, but he heard the soft, whimpering mantra of “I'm so happy.” coming from his Angel's lips.

Alastor placed his hand on Angel's shoulder, which made Angel launch himself onto Alastor in a tight hug. He dug his hands into Alastor's suit jacket and shivered as he kept crying hysterically. “I- I love ya so much Al, I love ya. I never felt so- so _loved_ and _appreciated,_ and oh fuck, I'm so sorry for cryin like this, but I-” Angel rambled into his shoulder.

Alastor just held his Angel and rocked him back and forth slowly. “I love you too, I love you so much.” Alastor whispered as he let his Angel cry his eyes out. He was sad that his Angel was crying, but also happy that his Angel felt loved. “Shh, mon ange, I got you. I'll never leave you.”

The two men stayed on the floor for a good fifteen minutes before Alastor got up and offered Angel a hand. Angel sniffled and wiped his tears away before he took it. “Je t'aime.” Alastor murmured.

“Ti amo.” Angel responded before they shared a soft and gentle kiss.


	22. How About Italian Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wants to make a bit of Italian food for his love!....
> 
> Hey Siri, what the fuck is a linguini

“My dearest, most darling love, how do you feel about Italian tonight?” Alastor asked from the kitchen to his lovely lover, the love of his life, who was lazily splayed across the couch with his limbs every which way as he read through his handwritten rough draft of a new story he was writing.

  
  


“Huh?” Angel responded dumbly as he flipped the page over.

“I was asking if you were in the mood for a bit of Italian style seasoned meat.”

“I'd rather eat _your_ meat if ya know what I mean!” Angel laughed as he scanned through the dialogue. He huffed as he noticed a spelling error.

“I'm serious my love, I want to make what you want for dinner tonight.”

“Al, ya could give me moldy bread and I'd eat it. I'm not picky.”

  
  


Alastor froze with a horrified smile plastered on his face. “Beg _pardon?!_ ” He rushed over to Angel and placed his hand on his love's forehead. “Are you sick? Don't feel a fever, is it polio?!” Alastor fretted dramatically. “How could my Angel _ever_ settle for such awful scum as nourishment?! Oh dear, I'm going into cardiac arrest!”

“Al, I wasn't serious...”

“Oh the humanity! How cruel the world is to sinners such as us!”

Angel giggled at that. He put down his papers and got up to face Alastor

“No my love! Save your limited strength!”

“Howzabout I infect'cha too? Hmm? Gimme a lil kiss baby~” Angel taunted as he trailed light kisses on Alastor's neck. Alastor obliged and let Angel give him a small peck on the lips. “Now you're infected too babe, we're gonna die soon.” Angel teased.

  
  


“At least I will die happily, in my dear Anthony's arms.”

“Shut the fuck up you cheesy talkshow host.”

Alastor sighed and kissed his Angel's forehead softly. “Seriously though, do you want Italian tonight?”

“Why don'cha surprise me babe, make whatever ya want. We can go out, go to Louie's for a favor, I don't care.”

Alastor hummed a tune and held his Angel's hands lovingly. “What if we cook together?” Alastor proposed.

“I gotta finish up this chapter toots, I'm sorry.” Angel denied.

  
  


Alastor sighed in adoration as he gazed at his Angel. Even when he didn't have to go out, he always looked his best. He was as beautiful as he was on the inside. Alastor nodded and kissed Angel's hands before biding him farewell. He could never go wrong with pizza, right? It's fairly simple to make... Or so Alastor thought. He laughed nervously as he tried fixing the sauce for the 4th time. He rushed to his room and called his mother, who knew nothing about pizza. Oh dear, he didn't want to bother his Angel, he seemed so busy!

  
  


With a defeated groan, he walked back to the kitchen to see his Angel stirring a small bowl full of sauce. It was smooth looking, but not watery, like a delicious paste... sort of.

“Ya could'a asked me Smiles, I practically _lived_ off pizza in my teens.” Angel said with a pitying, yet demeaning smirk.

“But I thought you were-”

“Busy? I can spare a minute or two'ta help!” Angel defended himself. “Here, taste this.” He held the bowl close to Alastor, who had a small taste. It was infinitely better than his attempts. “Ya forgot'ta squish it.”

oh.

_OH!_

“That's why it turned out horribly!” Alastor exclaimed with a sweet smile. “Oh Angel, you're a genius!” He praised with a kiss to his Angel's free hand.

“Aww, it wasn't anythin big, really.” Angel gushed.

“Would you mind looking over all my other work?” Alastor asked.

“It seemed alright'ta me. I skimmed through it when I was mixin'.” Angel responded. “Now, if that's it, I'mma go back'ta writin a pirate fallin for her hostage princess.” Angel went back to the couch after washing and drying his hands thoroughly. He scanned through his story again, he liked the characters a lot, but he thought that the pirate girl was a little too... something. Cocky? Nah, forward? Nope... It's hard to be a writer dammit!

  
  


He stuck out his tongue and took his scratch paper and wrote out a quick summary. What she looked like, how she dressed, what she liked... What is it?  _Where_ is it? He knew something was wrong, but  _**w h a t?!** _

“Hey Smiles?” Angel yelled from the couch.

“Yes my love?”

“Rate this honestly for me, kay?”

“Of course!”

“Pirate Captain Opal is a lil broad from Puerto Rico who likes ship-jackin British Navy ships. She's cocky, a risk-taker, a forward bastard, and so on n' so forth. She spots a royal ship n' takes a captive for ransom, turns out the captive is the Princess of England, so yeah, Opal is hella gay for the princess, and the princess is a ditzy lil thing. So she ain't catchin on. Long story short, Pirate lesbian falls for oblivious girlie who likes both the ladies and lads.”

  
  


Alastor took a moment before responding. “Maybe add a bit on the pirate that she's always in trouble because she's taking risks she can't handle? What about hedonism?”

Angel was silent for a moment before scribbling down something quickly. “Yes! Thank ya Al! I luv ya!” Angel laughed in joy.

  
  


Fortunately, nothing else went wrong with Alastor's dinner. He thought. It looked right? Was it supposed to be golden brown/honey? Angel scribbled on his scratch sheet and added a few notes in pencil to his manuscript. Angel liked the smell that came from the kitchen. It slowly became more prominent, until his mouth was watering. Angel bit his lip and put down his manuscript.

Angel snuck up behind Alastor after he put down his cast iron pan on the counter. He wrapped his thin arms around Alastor and murmured in his ear; “ _Oh baby, that smells_ _ **so**_ _good~”_

  
  


Alastor jumped up straight as an arrow and blushed as red as a ruby. “A-Anthony!” Alastor protested. Angel let out an evil chuckle. His Angel kissed behind Alastor's ear, right above his glasses. He trailed kisses down to Alastor's neck. Alastor made a weak attempt to escape, but never said anything except a few small whimpers.

  
  


“Oh Alastor~”

“Angel, I am going to have to ask you to back up a few feet, I have to move around!”

“Oh c'mon, lemme get a taste!”

“I just remembered I have to pick up my drycleaning!” Alastor exclaimed as he turned and spun Angel out of his embrace. He rushed to the drawer to get a knife to cut the pizza.

Angel laughed. “Get back here motherfucker!”

“What you do with your mother is your business!”

Angel snorted and left the kitchen to let Alastor do his thing.

  
  


The dinner was amazing, Alastor even hummed a cute little showtune as they ate. The conversation was as sweet as sugar, and nothing could stop the two men from stealing a few kisses as they held hands and ate. Alastor was so in love with his Angel. Angel was so in love with his Alastor.

“I love ya Alastor.”

“I love you too, mon ange.”

  
  


  
  



	23. WORK UPDATE SCHEDULE

Aight so I confessed to the guy I like and apparently he only likes tall guys (I am smol) so yeah Alastor and Angel are a little slowed down for a bit. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	24. Mister Hart Did an Oopsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call Pew News, someone did an oopsie-whoopsie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW  
> Murder  
> Mentions of domestic violence  
> Extreme violence

“Hey, Al? What'cha thinkin bout?” Angel inquired as his lover started at this newspaper with a distasteful smile.

“Hm? Oh, I just read about a man who got away with killing his wife in front of his toddler.”

“Oh that's sad.” Angel replied, he got up from the chair in the master bedroom and walked over to Alastor and kissed his forehead. “I'm sure it'll come 'round for him soon.”

Alastor hummed as he stared at the name with disgust. Was he really played for such a fool? His own sound man... Alastor knew he was a bit pissy sometimes, but Mrs. Hart was a lovely young thing, and their poor child Arthur, he would need to do a morally nasty thing. Alastor sighed and took his Angel's hand in his. “Darling, I'm going to take a bath in blood tonight.”

“Ooo! Can I join? Who is it?”

“Gabriel Hart. My sound director.”

Angel bit his lip and smiled. “Oh, what a plot twist? What should I do? Should Angela show up?”

“Angela?”

“Dolled up me.”

Alastor pondered for a moment. “As long as you're alright with it, mon ange.” Alastor finally responded, much to Angel's delight.

“M'kay, I'll go break out the make up! I'll look extra drop dead gorgeous!” Angel promised before he rushed into the bathroom.

It's been two damn hours since Angel locked himself in Alastor's bathroom. He missed his cute Angel's face. He wanted to be near his darling so bad! He knocked on the door softly and called for his lover.

“Hmm? Yeah?” Angel responded casually as he blended his eyeshadow in. Alastor opened the door carefully, as not to startle his Angel with a sudden swing of the door.

Alastor was greeted with his Angel dressed in a tight black dress that stopped at his knees, black ballet flats, and a face full of expertly applied makeup. His hair was a little longer than usual, since his Angel hadn't cut his hair in a good while. “So, how do I look?” Angel asked with a confident smile.

“I might love the fairer sex now, I sincerely apologize.” Alastor responded. He took Angel's hand and bowed before he kissed his Angel's hand.

“My princess, you are the most stunning belle in the world.” Alastor praised.

“Aww, ya think so?” Angel said in his feminine voice, which threw Alastor off for a second.

“Of course! Don't the religious people say that lying is a thing that offends the good Lord?”

“Heh, I thought you weren't a believer?”

“Oh no, I believe, I just stopped caring.” Alastor reminded with another kiss to Angel's hand.

“Shall we, my princess?”

“I believe we shall, my knight in shinin armor!”

Alastor smiled softly at his lovely Angel.

Angel liked how cute he made himself. He admired himself in his little compact mirror the entire way to Alastor's radio studio. “I'm such a pretty girl, aren't I?” Angel cooed cheerfully.

“Yes my love, the prettiest girl.” Alastor confirmed as he continued to drive. Alastor really hated driving when he was with his Angel, because he had to look at the road instead of at his lovely Angel!

“Wait, before we go in, what should I do?” Angel asked. “Seduce him n' suck his dick? Drug him? Whatcha thinking about?”

“Hmm, just act natural, but open to conversation. When he talks to you, act interested. Offer your... services outside, and then I'll come in and fix the problem.”

“Ya gonna drain him?” Angel asked. He referred to the giant blood bucket in Alastor's backyard.

“Hmm, the Smiling Killer hasn't killed in quite a while...” Alastor thought. “Alright then!” He agreed.

Alastor walked inside his building casually, with 'Angela' following close behind. Angel flitted around Alastor, but not too close as to make it seem like they were a thing. “Now, Angela, be good and stay here while I go set up!” Alastor explained loudly before he left. “Angela” giggled and nodded in agreement.

Not even a moment after Alastor left 'Angela' to his own devices, Mister Hart swooped in.

“Hey there pretty bird, what are you doin in a place like this?” Mister Hart greeted. 'Angela' smiled and winked at him.

“Oh, I just _love_ Alasta's show! I've been _beggin_ him to let me see!” 'Angela' answered. Mister Hart puffed his chest out.

“Well, I'm the sound director of Alastor's segment! Without me, he'd be in quite the mess!” Hart gloated. Angel put on an interested and shocked expression.

“ _Really?”_

“You better believe it, dollface.”

Angel hooked onto him like a cat to milk! He hung on Mister Hart's arm and lavishly praised the sound man. He whispered cutesy naughty things that were a thinly veiled innuendo. Hart was so entranced by the sexy little bird that he was thinking stupidly with his other head.

“Hey big Daddy, why don't'cha show me a good time?” Angel asked with a playful, yet discrete squeeze to the front of Hart's pants. Hart smirked and nodded. “M'kay, I'll just be a few seconds, I wanna make it _amazing_ for ya.” Angel whispered into Hart's ear.

“Meet me in the second room from the back.” Hart responded before he left.

' _Gotcha bitch.'_ Angel thought with a self satisfied smirk. He daintily sauntered over to Alastor's office. “Al, I gottem. Second door to the back he said. I'll tease him a bit, then ya gotta come in an' gettim.” Angel announced quickly before he headed to the room with Mister Hart.

Angel opened the door and smirked at Mister Hart, who was already ready for his expected pleasure. Angel bit his lip and sighed. “Oh sir, it's so _big_!” Angel lied. Honestly, he was on lower than average compared to the hundreds of guys he had slept with, but Angel said that to every guy. “I dunno if I can take it...” He walked over and sat on Mister Hart's lap and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

Hart flashed angel a disgustingly selfish grin. “Don't worry doll, it's gonna make you cry.”

Angel bit his lip let his inner thigh brush up against Hart. He didn't really want to knowingly fuck a murderer, but fortunately, Alastor opened the back door silently and slithered in. Angel turned his attention back to Hart.“Do whatever ya want to me, I'm yours.” Angel assured.

Alastor almost snapped and killed Mister Hart right there and then. He wanted to strangle Mister Hart and stab him until he bled out. He knew his Angel didn't mean it, he knew Angel loved him, but the infuriating smile his ex friend had on his face put Alastor off.

Alastor bludgeoned Mister Hart unconscious with a metal pipe he kept in his studio. He saw Mister Hart grab his Angel's ass and couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the pipe into Mister Hart's head. **Hard.** Angel flinched and scampered away from the knocked out man and his angry lover.

Alastor noticed his Angel's apprehensiveness and put down the pipe to slowly approach his darling. “My dear, it's okay. I'm not angry at you. It's alright love, it's okay.” Alastor cooed softly with a soft hug to Angel. Angel snuggled deep into Alastor's chest and whimpered.

“Ya sure?”

“I could never be mad at you my dearest, most darling love. You mean more to me than everything, why would I throw that aside for a moment of wrath? Especially when it's not your fault. Besides that, it was my idea. You have nothing to be blamed for except for how much you made me love you.”

Angel shuddered and kissed Alastor's neck shyly. “It's okay my love, I could never hurt you.” Alastor assured. Angel sighed and just let himself exist in Alastor's embrace.

“A-alright, I... I trust ya.” Angel murmured.

“Thank you. I truly do not deserve your kindness, but I will strive to keep the gift you deemed me worthy of.”

Alastor kissed Angel's forehead and smiled sweetly. “Now, let's dispose of this criminal.”

Angel nodded and kissed Alastor's cheek, which left a bright red kiss of lipstick. Not that Alastor was complaining.

Mister Hart was dragged into Alastor's car and driven to the duo's house. Mister Hart was tied up by Angel's masterful hands. Alastor wasn't really into the sexual idea of tying people up, but he had to admire how masterful Angel's knots were. If he were in that position, he would have to work hard to get out of the knots! Alastor looked at the bludgeoned man in his tin tub with a disgusted smile. He asked his Angel to retrieve a sharp knife with no edges. He wanted Mister Hart to suffer for what he did to Rachel and Arthur Hart! The only thing he hated more than a burnout of passion was an awful husband and father, not just for his Angel's sake, but due to his own... unfortunate progenitor.

Alastor waited for Mister Hart to wake up before he started with his punishment. He stuffed a rag inside Mister Hart's mouth before taping it over. Alastor cut open Mister Hart's skin on his arms to reveal his muscle tissue. Alastor laughed evilly. He continued down his arms to his hands. Alastor stopped his torture to look at Mister Hart with a disappointed expression and the click of his tongue.

“I cant' believe I let these filthy hands assist me. Can you? Those fingers that helped me to live were the same fingers that harmed Rachel and Arthur. It's disgraceful.” Alastor hummed with an apathetic tone.

Mister Hart shook his head and struggled against the ropes. He screamed into the rag. Alastor didn't care. He looked at Angel, who was now in his natural state, was pouring wine in a wineglass. Angel made eye contact with the filthy sinner and blew a sarcastic kiss his way. Alastor suddenly cut off the first joint closest to the tip of Mister Hart's pointer finger of his left hand.

“Coward!” Alastor growled. He chopped another joint down. “Filth!” Alastor sliced to the nub. “Despicable human scum!”

Alastor kept his insults as he cut off Mister Hart's fingers bit by bit.

Angel spoke up after he finished his wine. “Oh! Oh! Babe!” He cheered giddily. He had to admit, Angel was more open to idea of punishing the scum of the earth with Alastor!

“Yes, my love?”

“Carve the names inta' his stomach!” Angel cheered.

“An excellent idea, my dear!” Alastor praised.

With that, Alastor carved Rachel's name into his chest and Arthur's onto his gut. Mister Hart screamed in agony. Angel cackled at how pathetic the criminal looked. Maybe his problem wasn't the murder he witnessed, but because they didn't do that bad of things. Most of the murders he saw his Pops or brother do were pride or reputation kills. But Alastor was a more justifiable killer. All his kills were in revenge for others who were hurt.

Mister Hart was finally somewhat put out of his misery after Alastor finished sewing his eyes and mouth. The serial killer made three deep cuts into the major arteries of Mister Hart's armpits, gut, and upper thighs. He put a tarp over Mister Hart to avoid suspicion. Although, his neighbors mostly mind their own business.

After Alastor wiped his brow from his exertion, Angel smirked and hugged his lover from behind. “Oh darling it's so hot when you're all dominant and murder-ey~” Alastor hummed and touched the tips of his fingers to his Angel's chin.

“How charming of you to say, my love.” Alastor responded. Angel chuckled and unbuttoned the overcoat Alastor had on.

“Oh yeah, you're so fuckin cute, y'know?” Angel snickered. Alastor allowed his Angel to unbutton his coat and waistcoat as well, but he got a tiny bit of apprehension when Angel ran his hands over his button up.

“An-angel, that's-”

“Hm?”

“Anthony, we're-”

“Outside at fuck late at night.”

The first two buttons at the bottom of his shirt were undone and his shirt was untucked.

“I'm bloody.”

“Hi bloody, I think you're sexy.”

Each protest was combated with a reasonable deniability. And before Alastor knew it, his shirt was unbuttoned and his chest was exposed. Angel let his hands run over Alastor's chest slowly and with purpose. He moved with the intention to memorize the entirety of Alastor's chest.

“Anthony, are you suggesting that we... you know...”

Angel bit his lip and let Alastor out of his grasp, only to spin him around to blatantly stare at how fucking hot his boyfriend was. Angel took off his jet black waistcoat and unbuttoned his already slightly open pastel rose shirt.

“Dunno babe, what do ya think I'm implyin?”

Alastor blushed and turned away from his Angel. Damn his cute smile and charming good looks! Alastor was such a fucking naive little lamb when it came to sex!

“Well? What was I implyin?” Angel asked again, this time with a bit more intent behind his words. “C'mon Alastor, tell me.”

Alastor choked up slightly at the thought of talking as Angel so flawlessly did.

“Erm... Well, I thought you were suggesting... more illicit activities.” Alastor murmured out shyly.

“Oh? What could'ya possibly mean?” Angel teased as he let his arms fall on Alastor's shoulders. “Do tell, my good upstandin sir?” Alastor gritted his teeth in a nervous smile as Angel draped his head upon Alastor's shoulder. “Don't tell me ya thought of somethin... _dirty_. Not _my_ Alastor! He's so pure and innocent!” Angel sarcastically tormented.

Alastor cleared his throat and adjusted his bloodstained glasses. “Well, with the body language and tone you- erm, you displayed, it was a logical assumption you meant... sex.” Alastor managed to force out of his throat past the overbearing shyness.

Angel got off Alastor and laughed hysterically. “Holy fuck babe, you're so-” He was cut off by another bout of laughter. “You're so cute!” His Angel managed to squeak out through his howls.

Alastor pouted childishly, which was betrayed his shy and knowing blush. His Angel shook his head in defeat and turned away from Alastor. “Alright, alright, I'll stop teasin ya... for now. If ya need me, I'll be in the shower, kay shnookums?”

“Angel?”

“Yeah?”

“May I... and I don't mean for sex, but may I join you?”

…

“Ya don't have'ra _ask_. I'm you're boyfriend damnit!”

Alastor hummed and followed his lovely Angel into the house, where they're teasing and banter lasted far into the night...along with. And mind you this is all alleged, along with allegedly breaking the law... ever so slightly. Allegedly.


	25. Why Were You Out So Late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor arrives home at such a late hour, and Angel is a little more than curious as to where he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey sorry I was away for so long! But to make up for it, I brought a cute lil fic chapter! I love all of you who read this fanfiction, and I appreciate every single one of you! 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Thomas x

Alastor opened the door quietly and slipped into his house. After a few moments from shutting the door, Alastor sighed in relief. Then, a voice startled him more than the apocalypse.

“It's so late outside baby, what were you doing?”

Alastor's eyes darted to the couch in shock. The lamp turned on to reveal a serious looking Angel, who was dressed in his lavish bathrobe.

“A-Angel! What are you-”

“Baby, what happened?”

“Angel, this isn't what it looks like, I _swear it upon my life!”_

“I'm listening, Al, I'm not makin any jumps right now.”

Alastor couldn't tell his Angel about what he was doing, right? It would ruin everything he was working towards! Everything he was planning, his excellently calculated enjoyment!

“Alastor?”

Alastor knew he had to come clean. He told Angel to get into his car. Angel complied.

“Where are you takin me babe?”

“You'll see.”

The car ride was quiet and nothing was spoken between the two. Alastor had beads of sweat that formed at his brow. How long had he and his Angel been together? 2 years, right? Nothing really happened between the relationship. It was nice, it was well-communicated, it was affectionate, it was entertaining, it was perfect! Yes, he and his Angel had their disagreements, but they worked through them with talking and devotion to one another. Was this a bad idea?

Alastor stopped the car at the cliff Angel confessed to him on. “Angel, my Angel. Anthony. I have been hiding something from you.” Alastor confessed. Angel gave his lover a concerned look.

“Yeah?”

“I... well, I love you. I love you more than anything else. You give me constant passion and entertainment. You give me a devastating fire of love in my heart and soul. You bring out the part of me that I thought I lost long ago. I love you more than life itself, and I cannot imagine life without you.”

“Smiles, where are ya goin with this?”

“Anthony, would you answer a question for me?”

“...Sure.”

“Anthony Angelo...” Alastor announced nervously with a flush on his face. “Mon ange, will you make me the luckiest man in the world-” Alastor pulled a small box from his backseat- “Will you make my life and love-” He opened the box towards his Angel to reveal a golden ring with a string of sparkling rubies in the center, surrounded by blue velvet cushion that complimented the sleek black box. “Will you marry me?”

Angel almost died there and then. He almost felt his heart stop. Did... did Alastor really ask him that? He felt his eyes release tears as he silently look at both his lover and the ring. His lip trembled, his cheeks flushed. “No kiddin?”

“I'm serious.”

Angel pulled Alastor into a hug as he sobbed hysterically. “Of course, ya fuckin sap! I love ya so damn much! I love you! Yes!”

Alastor hugged his Angel back and kissed his cheek and neck. “I love you so much, my darling!” Alastor responded as his eyes welled up in the rare occurrence of tears. Alastor hadn't cried in so long! But, if this is the reason he broke, Alastor didn't mind. Angel sniffled as he let go of Alastor to stare at his boyfr- no, his _fiance_. Alastor let go of his Angel to show him the ring again. Angel gave Alastor his hand.

They locked eyes. Those crimson eyes of Angel's and the chocolate eyes of Alastor were spilling tears. “May I-” Alastor choked up. Angel nodded. Alastor took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his Angel's finger with care. Angel stared at his hand in awe. “I guess I'm officially yours now, huh?”

“I... I suppose you are, yes. And of course, I've _always_ been yours, my little Angel.”

Angel laughed at that. “I've got five inches on ya Smiles, better luck next time, shortstop.”

“More for me to love and cherish then.” Alastor shot back with a kiss to his Angel's temple. “And I promise to treat you like the deity you are to me.”

“I expect offerings of meals, cuddles, and songs daily then.” Angel deadpanned.

“Nothing less for my perfect, precious _fiance_.”

Angel giggled at Alastor saying 'fiance'. He really couldn't believe it! He was Alastor's fiance! Alastor was _his_ fiance!

Alastor held his Angel in his arms. “Perhaps we can... spend the night here, watch the sunrise in a few hours?” Alastor suggested.

“Sounds perfect, Smiles.”

A moment later, they moved to the backseats of the car to lie down in each other's arms.

“Hey Al?” Angel murmured out of the blue.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Who's gonna marry us?”

“Hmm... I have a few favors that I can pull. Don't worry love, our wedding will be _illegally_ perfect.”

Angel sighed out a laugh at that, since their wedding was already illegal to begin with.

“Can I spike the cake with drugs?” The gangster asked

“Only if I can spin you around and kiss you all throughout the wedding.” Alastor responded.

“Deal. And where did you get the ring?”

“Custom favor I pulled from a friend, that's why I was out so late.”

“I guess I can let this one slide... for now.” Angel joked.

“How gracious my darling love is, I am not worthy!”

Angel rolled his eyes and snuggled into Alastor's chest. “Go to sleep now, we can act all lovey-dovey tomorrow.”

“Bonne nuit, mon ange.”

“Yeah, yeah, g'nite Alastor. I love ya.”

“I love you too.”


	26. What Are The Things That Make A Wedding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor contemplates what his Angel would like at the most perfect of weddings...

Alastor woke up a few hours later to the orange beams of sun in his eyes. He squinted and reached around for his glasses, eventually knocking them from the armrest on the driver's seat onto the actual seat. Alastor sighed and decided against glasses at that time.

He felt a weight on his torso and reached down to touch the soft, fluffy hair. He knew that poof, that was his Angel, so everything was fine as far as Alastor was concerned. He stroked the light blond hair in a state of dazed bliss, as if he was on a different plane of existence, where only warm feelings and his Angel existed.

Angel stirred awake and stretched his lanky limbs to the doors of the car. He didn't remember getting into a car... did he blank out and whore himself out again? No wait, something was different. He felt safe... Alastor made him feel safe....

Alastor.

Alastor's car.

Thing happened.

…

“Alastor!” Angel jolted up, he slammed his head against the roof and cursed in pain.

“Anthony! Are you alright?” Alastor responded, he reached out and held Angel's had and cradled it in his chest.

“Yeah... I just... Had a dream last night.”

“Oh? What was it about?”

“It was wild, Ya took me out to the place I told ya I had feelings, and then ya up n' proposed!”

Alastor stayed silent for a second.

“Angel, check your finger.” Angel did. He saw the golden wedding band with a band of rubies around the center. Angel looked at the ring, then looked at Alastor, then at Alastor's hand, which had no ring.

“Where's your-”

“It's at my friend's house.”

“The underground guy?”

“Yes he... dabbles in rings and jewelry.”

Angel giggled and kissed Alastor's forehead. He really was engaged, huh. He never thought he'd find a guy who had the balls to stay with him, let alone propose! He kissed Alastor's forehead again. Then his cheeks. Then He kissed his Alastor's lips over and over. “I love ya Al, I've... I've never felt this way about anyone before. I wanna kiss ya, hold ya, love-no, I want to marry ya!” Angel confessed with a stupidly humongous grin. Alastor shook his head and chuckled.

“Well, I certainly hope so! You said yes!”

“Yeah, I guess I did!” Angel laughed and kissed Alastor again. The two stayed there, enjoying each other's love and lips for what felt like hours.

“...So, when are we going to Hus-man?” Angel asked.

“As soon as you get dressed, my salacious soon-to-be!” Alastor sighed as he pet the soft pink fabric of Angel's bathrobe. “Knowing you, you probably don't have any undergarments on!”

“Oh, are ya thinkin about what's under this robe? Hmmm?” Angel teased as he pushed his chest to recreate the idea of breasts. “That's alright honey, I'm always down'ta grope!”

Alastor laughed nervously and moved out of the car to get into the driver's seat. Fortunately, he saw his glasses before he sat on them and just threw them on his face to drive. Angel just lazed around in the backseat and cooed at his ring. How shiny it looked! How the rubies looked with his complexion!

“Hey baby?”

“Yes my love?”

“Why rubies?”

“Oh, that's simple! I originally thought of diamonds, but once I thought of it, when I think of you, I think of bloody red rubies that sparkles on french vanilla iced, red velvet cupcakes with a light chocolate grating. So, I chose the rubies. Not to mention the color of your eyes are that of the most precious ruby, so that was another reason.” Alastor answered as he drove down the lonely road.

“Aww baby, you're such a poet! Wonder how poetic I can make ya when I'm all over ya!” Angel giggled as he twisted his hand in different positions to watch how the sun reflected off each angle. “So pretty...” He murmured.

Once the two men arrived at the house, Angel was hooked onto Alastor's arm. The only moment he was away was when Angel picked his clothes and dressed. “Mon ange, wait.” Alastor interrupted before Angel started to tie his bowtie. Alastor removed his Angel's hands and tied the pink bowtie around his Angel's neck. The bowtie was perfectly straight, which Alastor hummed in pride before he kissed the center, which made the bow slightly crooked, but Angel didn't mind.

“How cute.” Angel tormented his fiance.

“Only the best for the best, darling.” Alastor reminded with a kiss to his Angel's forehead.

“And that implies that _you're_ the best?” Angel scoffed sarcastically. Alastor hummed and got on his knee.

“Milord, I simply could not think of anyone more suited for the task of absolutely adoring you.”

“Hmm, I suppose I can settle for you.” Angel sighed with a dramatic air about him, but then again, when was an air of flamboyancy not intoxicating to everyone within a room?

“Now, should you send a letter to your sister? A wedding invite?” Alastor asked inquisitively. He should also visit his mother as well... She seemed to think highly of his Angel... What about flowers? Cake? Music? Oh dear, just thinking about planning a secret wedding was stressful!

“I'll go tell her, got a date planned or should I be vague?” Angel asked as he went to the living room to retrieve his pen and paper. 

“I never really got that far...” Alastor admitted.

“I'll just say we're engaged and the weddin will happen... eventually, m'kay?”

“That sounds reasonable.”

After a few minutes, Angel came back with a... strange expression on his face. Alastor couldn't really tell if his Angel was feeling one big emotion. He looked like he was sad, confused, disappointed, sympathetic! Alastor couldn't read it, and that made his body spike in genuine fright.

“Al, it's okay if ya don't got a weddin planned, ya know that, right?” Angel said as he gave Alastor a serious look.

“Yes...?” Alastor responded. Angel sighed and put his hands on Alastor's shoulders.

“Babe, I'm not some high-maintenance gold digger- Well, I mean, I _am-_ but not to you... Ya get that, right?”

“You never came across that way, no-”

“I'd love it if we could just have a small thing, y'know? You, me, my sis and your Ma, and a few of the boys! I also like the idea of a big thing in a giant garden in front of a stunned crowd as we sealed it all with a kiss... Wait, this isn't comin out right. Lemme just think for a sec, alright?” Angel babbled.

“Take all the time you need, my love.” Alastor assured as his Angel fluttered off him and around the room, like he usually did when he was thinking of the perfect word to put in his books.

“Got it! Al!” Angel exclaimed after a moment. “It's kinda... I don't care about the wedding, I care that it's gonna be _me_ with _you_! Yeah, It'd be _nice_ if everything went picture perfect, but I guess what I wanna say is that... well... As long as it's with me and ya at the altar, then I don't care if we die right after!”

Alastor took a moment to process what his Angel said. “You... You would really be happy with just a small little thing?”

“Hun, the whole 'weddin' thing is just to make the surroundins look like how we feel on the inside... Or at least, that's how I think.”

Alastor sighed with a smile, his Angel was always so clever, despite how he likes to portray himself. Alastor knew the ery first second that he met his Angel back on his way from work that he wasn't just some pretty face. His Angel was a perfect masterpiece crafted by the most talented beings of the universe! He watched as Angel waited for a response. 

“I think you're right, you do know how I like to overthink things when it comes to you.” Alastor agreed.

“That just shows ya care 'bout me! Now... Didn't'cha say somethin 'bout'a ring?”

Alastor chuckled as he pulled his Angel into a kiss. “I think our dear Hugh can wait a few more hours, after all, it  _is_ only 7:30.”

“Mhm, and _what_ do ya think we should do with all this free time we have?” Angel asked, but he already knew what Alastor was going to say.

“I have a few ideas, and we _do_ have a few bodies that need to be moved...” Alastor hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun part:  
> What was Alastor implying? Sex or murder? That's up to you, my lovely listeners!


	27. Rings of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel go to see Hus- I mean Hugh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *fucks off for like, two months*
> 
> Also me: here’s two chapters. Fuck you.

The two men happily walked into the radio broadcasting room. After Mr. Hart's... accident... Angel took over the responsibility of sound manager, with only about three hours of training from Alastor before the first few segments. Angel didn't bother with anything other than the play button for songs, the mic feedback, and the on/off air switch. Of course, he was practically a whiz then, since he had been dabbling with the booth for around a year now. Everyone in the offices seemed to like Angel's presence a lot more than Mr. Hart, especially the secretaries who had no fear about being hit on. Angel was, in most people's opinion, an upgrade in the workplace.

“Hey babe, we're 15 til, wanna grab a treat for the ants?” Angel asked, his affectionate term for the office workers were 'ants'.

“You spoil them, mon ange. You really are a kind little thing.” Alastor hummed with adoration.

“Maybe next time we can make somethin and bring it over? It's gonna be Marty's birthday on Thursday.”

“Marty?”

“Yeah, he's the proofreader of the newspaper that gets published!”

“Anthony darling, you really are a social butterfly, aren't you?”

“I thrive off the people's energy.” Angel said with a dead tone. He looked at Alastor with a soulless stare. “I consume their life force that they foolishly give'ta me. I am the void, suckin in anythin that stupidly gets too close.”

“...Was that you quoting your villain?”

“Ya fool. I _am_ the villain!” Angel laughed manically.

“Oh dear! How could I be fooled so easily?!” Alastor dramatically sighed with a theater faint into his chair. “To think I am so close with someone so dastardly!”

Angel laughed from his sound booth before he checked his flawless gold watch. “What's Mister Jim saying?” Alastor asked.

“Says we got 10 til. He also says 'just stab me in the jugular whydon't'cha?!'” Angel quoted with a malicious snicker as he shined the face with his sleeve. Alastor admired how his Angel looked in the watch. It had become a little tradition of theirs to take something from, for Alastor, his victims, and Angel, his sugar daddies and give it to the other. And of course, when Angel tagged along for Alastor's judgment, Alastor let him pick something off of the corpse.

A few moments of idle chatter and setup filled the room before Angel walked over to Alastor's space for a kiss. Their kisses fueled just as much of a spark as it did the first time. Angel's taunting and Alastor's entertainment addiction mixed like gunpowder and rockets, causing an explosion of passion and mutual affection.

“Does my angel feel lonely behind the glass?” Alastor asked.

“Nah, it's like I'm watchin a fuckin uhh... a bird doin it's thing in the wild!” Angel laughed.

“Tragic that we can't both be birds singing for the radio, is it not?”

“Move over Macbeth, we have a new tear-jerker!”

Angel flitted over to his sound booth to do one last check up. Were the things where they should be? Was Alastor notified? If yes, then proceed. That's all Angel broke it down to... Speaking of notifying Alastor...

“Alastor, we're live in 10, 9, 8...” Angel piped up as he kept his hand on the “ON AIR” button.

**Click!**

“Good evening my lovely listeners! Today has been dropped with heavy rain, but perhaps this segment can bring up a little sunlight into your days! Now, on with the news! The Smiling Killer is still on the loose! Today marks his 76th victim! Police report that his body was found in yet another forest on the side of the road on the outskirts of New Orleans! My goodness, there really should be _some_ clue as to who he is! A tragedy to the families of course, but the time of today is that of complete and utter chaos!” Alastor trailed on and on, with nothing in particular catching his eye.

Angel kept giving him smiles and longing stares, he wanted to talk with Alastor throughout the show! After all, with both of the men working, they accumulated money in the tens of thousands! With Alastor's inheritance as well, all the two actually _had_ to do was eat and drink!

Angel kept the show flowing perfectly, nothing seemed out of place, and he never received any criticism about things going wrong, so he just assumed that he was doing it right. He and Alastor exchanged knowing glances as they continued their performance.

Everything went perfect throughout the night. “And with that, my lovely listeners, I bid you adieu! See you on Tuesday at 9 PM sharp!, you lovely lads and ladies!” Alastor announced before Angel shut off the broadcast.

“Great job Smiles!” Angel praised with a fond expression on his face.

“It's all because you're a my side, mon ange.”Alastor shot back, and that was entirely true! Ever since Angel started helping with sound and being buzzy and bright around the office, the amount of Alastor's viewer's increased and morale boosted throughout the entire floor. It seemed, in Alastor's eyes at least, that he truly did meet an Angel!

As soon as the two entered Alastor's car, Angel started kissing Alastor's cheek. Alastor chuckled slightly as a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks. Angel hummed back and moved down to his fiance's neck. Alastor bit the inside of his cheek with a giddy yet nervous smile. “Anthony, we-we're in the-” Alastor reminded as he watched his Angel try to untie his bowtie.

“I know, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?” Angel teased as he slid his hand over Alastor's clothed chest. “Ya gonna show me who's boss?”

Alastor shook his head at his Angel's antics. He was always up to something! The fun part of being with his Angel, besides literally everything, was trying to find out the big motive behind Angel's every move. Alastor learned a long time ago that while Angel seemed reckless and like he lept before he looked, he actually calculated every single move. If Angel wanted a certain guy's money, he'd analyze every single detail about the guy. If he wanted pixie powder, Angel would watch every movement. Were they armed? Were there more than one? Were they carrying spiked goods? He'd know it all.

Although, most of Angel's motives were self-satisfactory. So Alastor just had to figure out what Angel was in the mood for.

“Angel, we have to go see Hugh, remember? We have to present our best!” Alastor said as Angel finished leaving a small bite mark on his neck, just barely above his collar to cover. Hugh was going to have a few snarky comments about how he should control his feral soon-to-be. Hugh never liked how Angel sometimes nicked his underground inventory. Hugh stole it himself, so he should be able to sell it himself!

Angel sighed as he backed away from his slightly debauched soon-to-be and lazily threw himself back onto his seat. “Ya think he's open this early?” Angel asked as he squished his cheek against the leather of the seat.

“I'm a special appointment, dear. He'd never say no to me!” Alastor assured. “Besides, he lost our weekly game of poker, so now he owes me a favor, remember?”

“I was too bust lookin at my pretty lil fiance to care 'bout some cards.” Angel responded seriously, much to Alastor's embarassment.

“Really now Anthony, you're too much.” Alastor laughed as he drove through the city. The streetlamps and lights from the stores illuminated the purpleish-indigo of the night. Alastor liked his Angel in that lighting, it felt like his natural element. Angel rolled his eyes and looked out the window, as if he heard Alastor's thoughts.

Finally, Alastor parked his car next to a man in a simple suit. Alastor took his keys out and got out to open his Angel's door.

“Oh. What'a gentleman.” Angel sarcastically cooed. The man let out an inaudible sigh of annoyance. It was _that couple_ again. Alastor gave his keys to the man and a folded up twenty. “Be nice to her, alright?” Alastor hummed with a sadistic business smile. The man nodded and murmured out a respectful “yessir.”

Angel and Alastor walked past the man and towards the alleyway. Alastor moved the scrap of wood to reveal the hidden door. “After you, mon ange.” Angel nodded as he puffed his chest in pride. He was so lucky to have a fiance so dedicated to his every whim!

Hugh kept his eyes throughout his casino. He watched as his dealers swindled the risk-addicted men with too much money give away their savings. Of course, he let the risk-takers win sometimes to keep them hooked, but nothing about his secret casino was fair, and Hugh liked it that way.

“Hugo my dear friend! I've come to get my favor!” Alastor announced as Angel hung on his arm. Hugh groaned and rolled his eyes. The one thing that he hated more than Alastor's fiance was Alastor himself. Hugh respected Alastor's work, but his constant smile and idiotic quick wit pissed him off. Life wasn't supposed to be something you smiled about in Hugh's opinion.

“Great, you brought your feral little weasel.” Hugh grimaced before he grabbed a bottle from behind the empty bar. “The rings, right?”

“Yes indeed-dee!” Alastor responded with a spring in his step. Angel giggled and spun his ring around his finger.

“Alright, c'mon. Angel, get in front. You're not touchin anythin without my knowin.” Hugh growled as he pushed his hair back. Angel sighed dramatically as he obeyed.

“'M pretty sure ya just want an excuse to stare!” Angel laughed. “Well, ya might not wanna, I'm bout'ta be a married man!” Hugh only pinched the bridge of his nose and walked to his treasury.

Angel stopped at the familiar door, which he was caught behind a few times when Hugh realized that Angel wasn't hanging on someone's arm. “Now, should'ya open the door or do ya want me'ta pick it?”

Hugh pushed Angel to the side, but not with force or malicious intent. While Hugh hated how much of a leech and thief Angel was, he realized Angel was actually extremely intelligent. At least, intelligent enough to get past unique and custom locks and steal his earnings by sucking his customer's pockets clean.

Hugh unlocked the door and walked through to retrieve a small box. It was slightly bigger than Angel's ring box, and held three rings inside. The first ring was a golden band with three rubies in the center. The ring in the middle was a silver band with two diamonds on either side of a expertly cut rose quartz. The third and final ring was silver as well, but had a ruby in the center of two diamonds instead of a rose quartz.

Angel let out an excited squeal and latched onto Alastor's arm. “Al, look! They're so pretty!” He praised.

“They should be, They're customs. Now, take em and get out.” Hugh huffed as he shut the box and thrusted it into Alastor's hands. “The patrons don't like your ferret.” He added pointedly.

“Yes yes, you will be attending the wedding, won't you Hugo?” Alastor asked.

“Who else is gonna marry you two?” Hugh shot back before he took a big drink of his whiskey.

Angel bit his lip and hugged Hugh in excitement. Hugh almost threw the gleeful man to the ground, but Alastor stared into his soul with that creepy grin he did. Hugh just pushed Angel off with a disgusted grunt and pushed both men out.

“Saturday, right?”

“M-hm!”

“Yes sir!”

“Alright, I'll see you two then.”


	28. Here Comes The...Groom? Groom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W E D

Angel woke up in the guest bedroom on Saturday morning. He couldn't see, even when he opened his eyes, which made him panic for a moment before he realized he was blindfolded. He heard the doorknob turn and the door squeak open.  
“Al?”  
“Yes, mon ange?”  
“Any reason why I'm blindfolded?”  
“It's bad luck for the bride to see her- well, in this case, his spouse before the wedding!”  
“Yeah, bu-”  
“Just get ready in here and wait until 11, okay?”  
“... m'kay babe. I love ya.”  
“I love you too.”

Angel felt a breakfast platter on his lap before he heard the door shut, then he took off the blindfold. Angel almost had a heart attack when his sister and Arlo nearly busted the door down.  
“ANGIE!” Both chirped loudly.  
“WHAT?” Angel chirped back.

Arlo and Molly both pulled him into a hug with a bunch of squealing and sobbing. “You need to get ready!” Arlo piped up.  
“Yea! I'll do your makeup!” Molly assured as he pulled Angel into the bathroom. “Arlo, get his suit from my bags!”  
“On it!”

After three hours of perfecting Angel's appearance and redoing his eye makeup a few times because Angel kept crying. He was getting married! To Alastor! Molly and Arlo were there! He stared at the full body mirror in the bedroom. His pearl white tuxedo worked wonders with his slicked back hair and pastel rose eyeshadow. The lapels were pale pink, which matched his bowtie and waistcoat. Finally, Molly placed a bouquet of pink and white roses with a single red rose in the center in his arms.

In the room directly across the hall, Alastor was pacing the floor with his hands rubbing his neck and cheeks. Today was the day. He was going to marry his Angel. His hearing was only crashed with the overwhelming thumping of his pulse, his hands were dripping sweat, he felt woozy and about to faint at any second.  
“Al, AL!” Hugh called as he finally got up and grabbed Alastor by the shoulders. Hugh gave him a quick shake back and forth. Alastor felt like he was about to vomit. “Alastor. You're gonna suck it up right the fuck now. You're gonna to get married. You're gonna kiss that dumbass you call your husband, then you're gonna drink until you're dead. Repeat after me.”

Alastor only mumbled in acknowledgment.  
“I'm gonna get married.”  
“I... I'm going to get married.”  
“I love the guy I'm gonna marry.”  
“I love the man I am going to marry.”  
“The man I'm gonna marry loves me.”  
“Anthony loves me.”

Hugh sighed and guided Alastor to have a seat on the edge of his bed. He threw Alastor's white tuxedo at the frazzled groom. “Put it on, we got 30 til.” Alastor rushed to his bathroom as the bubbles in his gut felt like they were going to burst. Fortunately, Alastor did not give up his breakfast to the toilet. He just felt like he was.

“Alastor, pull yourself together!” Hugh grumbled as he nursed the rum from his hidden hip flask. Really, Alastor was always so put together! This was the only time a smile wasn't on his face. “Do you even wanna marry this guy?”  
“Of course I do!” Alastor interjected. “I love him more than everything! I love him more than life itself! Than my radio show, hell, even more than my own mother! I just... I just want everything to be perfect for him, do you understand? Anthony is so perfect, and I am nothing compared to him! What if he realizes that?”

Fuck it, Hugh could raid Alastor's booze basement after the wedding. “Alastor, I'm actually gonna kill you. You're gonna get that tux on, you're gonna say your fuckin vows, and you're gonna kiss your soon-to-be, got it?”  
Alastor murmured a quiet 'mhm...' in response as he pulled himself off his toilet. He walked to his bed and looked at the perfect tuxedo Molly made him. She was so sweet to him... “Could you go and get my mother? I need to ask her something.” Alastor pleaded. Hugh sighed before he left. A moment later, Alastor's mother opened the door.

“Alastor? Honey? Are you doing alright? Hugh told me that you had a pair of cold feet.” She said as she walked over to her son. Alastor gave her a hug and let himself shake his nerves out.  
“Mother, I- I don't know why I'm so terrified! I love Anthony, I really do! But-but I-”  
“Shh, Alastor. It's okay baby. It's okay.” His mother soothed as she ran her calming fingers through his hair. “You want him to be happy and you don't think you're enough, right?”  
“Y-yes.”

Alastor's mother kissed his forehead. “You mean the world to him honey. You know something? I heard everything from his room, and he has said nothing but how he's so excited and how he can't wait to marry you.”  
“Really?” Alastor mumbled as his heartrate slowed. He took a few breaths as his brain stopped throwing around ideas at a mile a minute. He started to sew his composure back together.  
“Would I ever lie to you, my dear?”

In the other room once again, Molly tied the final bow behind her dress and spun around. “How do I look? Don'cha think I'mma pretty lil doll?” She giggled as the satin ribbon trailed behind her.  
“As cute as a maid of honor could be!” Angel praised. Arlo said nothing as he finished up his hair. It was a shame that Sami couldn't be there with him, but Sami knew how much Angel meant to him.

“Angie, you're gonna be alright? Ya look faint.” Arlo asked with a concerned smile. Angel shook his head and sat on the bed.  
“Just really excited, y'know?”  
Molly nodded in agreement and hugged her brother. “This is gonna be the best weddin' ever!”  
“Yeah!” Angel agreed.

10:49 AM. Eleven minutes until the wedding started. Hugh stood by the drawn drapes in front of the small bouquets of flowers on either side of him. Alastor stood at attention as his hands played piano scales on his thigh to soothe his nerves. Alastor's mother, Louie, and Molly sat on the couch as they waited for the clock. Arlo rushed out of the guest room to give the people in the living room a thumbs up as a way to say “We're all good!” before he rushed back. Hugh put a record in the player and kept an eye on his watch. 10:53. Good enough. Hugh started up the record, a soothing classical piece graced the atmosphere.

10:58. Angel was waiting at the edge of the hallway. Arlo stuck his hand out into the vision of Hugh to start the wedding march. Hugh complied and put the record on. Angel couldn't wait anymore! He walked with Arlo out from the hall and approached Alastor with a giant goofy grin on his face.

Angel looked too good to be true! The smile on his face, the music, the everything was perfect! Alastor let a small sob out through his smile. His Angel was going to be his officially!... Well, as official as they could get.  
Angel held his bouquet perfectly, even as he approached with elegant tears welled up in his Angel's eyes. Alastor couldn't help but mouth out a small 'I love you'.

As soon as Angel was in front of Alastor, both men let their tears fall down their cheeks with giddy laughter. Hugh sighed and adjusted his bowtie... did he even remember the speech he was supposed to say? Oh well. “Welcome family and friends. We were gathered here today 'cause of the wedding between Alastor and Anthony. You came here to share and celebrate this commitment they make to each other and to show support to this not-exactly legal union. So welcome again, who have travelled from near and far to give your blessing on the marriage of Alastor and Ang-Anthony.”

Hugh turned his head to Alastor. “Do you, Alastor, take this man to be your not-so-lawfully wedded husband?”  
Alastor nodded as his throat closed up. He held Angel's free hand. “I do.”  
“And do you, Anthony, take Alastor to be your not-so-lawfully wedded husband as well?”  
“I do.”

“Alright, since I fuckin forgot the rest of it, say your vows then I'll wed you two.” Hugh ordered.

Alastor spoke up first. “Angel, my Angel. You turned my life from chasing petty entertainment into a constant overflow of fun and excitement.” Alastor swallowed his extra spit, bu he still continued. “ I dreaded boredom more than death, but when I am with you, I fear nothing at all!” Alastor praised as his Angel stared into his eyes lovingly. “You are my strength, my honor, my love, and I promise to love you forever, even after death, I will still love you. I will listen to you, hold you, cherish you, and bring you joy from now until the second I perish.”

Molly and Alastor's mother cried softly at Alastor's open devotion and moving vows. Arlo bit his lip as he stood behind Angel, determined to not cry. After all, he was the best man! Hugh shook his head as he hid his little smile. Not that he would admit it, but he found Alastor's utter infatuation and commitment to his Angel heartwarming.

Angel spoke up after the moment of silence. “Well, I'm not about'ta top that, but I'll try my best!” He laughed nervously. “Al, ya make me feel loved. Ya make me feel seen, y'know? When I'm with ya, I know I'm loved, cherished, and supported. I wanna make you feel the same. All my antics ain't easy to keep up with, but I'll make it worth the effort, kay?” Angel rambled on. He actually had his vows written down, but he forgot them as soon as he looked into Alastor's eyes.

“The rings, if you will.”  
Molly got up and walked the small pillow to the “altar”. Alastor picked his Angel's ring and slid it on his finger with care. Angel held Alastor's ring, and after he slid the ring on his lover's finger, Angel kissed the diamond in the center. Alastor chuckled at his silly little Angel's affections.

“By the power invested in me by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you two... husbands? You may now kiss.” Hugh announced.

Alastor tenderly placed his Angel's cheeks. He rubbed the soft skin with a soothing motion. He moved ever so close to his Angel's lips. Just before Alastor was about to press his lips against his Angel, Angel himself placed his flowers in Hugh's arms and hugged Alastor tight and kissed him with the passion and excitement that had built up over the exhilarating hours that they could not see each other.

The others clapped at the sealing kiss and Angel couldn't help himself and murmured into Alastor's ear “I fuckin love ya, my husband.”

Alastor couldn't help but agree and kiss his Angel in response.


	29. Newlywed Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of being husbands has begun! The whirlwind romance over Alastor's and Angel's 3 year relationship has finally pulled into the big boy league!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long during quarantine! I really do love and appreciate your patience and your choice to read my fanfiction! I love you all! :*  
> -Princey

Alastor slowly woke up, but never opened his eyes. He felt a familiar weight in his side and on his arm. He felt the warmth of the sun on his cheek and neck. Alastor turned away from he sun and into his Angel's embrace, cuddling him fully as he went back to sleep.

Angel yawned and opened his eyes as he shifted in Alastor's warm arms. His wonderful, devoted, beautiful Alastor's arms kept him safe and secure. His Alastor, his fiance... wait, no, his _husband_. Alastor was his husband now... his husband. They were married now. They got married yesterday afternoon... Angel hummed and snuggled his head into Alastor's chest before he tried to drift back to sleep with thoughts of his husband on his mind.

His husband.

Angel's husband.

Alastor, the husband of Angel.

“ALASTOR!” Angel yelled in surprise, which spooked his Alastor awake instantly. Alastor reached for the sheathed knife under his pillow, ready to defend his house and husband from the danger.

“What did you see?” Alastor asked as he held his Angel's head tight into his chest to protect him.

“What? Oh! Oh, no! Nah nah babe, a realization hit me pretty hard. That's all.” Angel explained as his Alastor sighed in relief and put his weapon away.

“What was your epiphany, my dear?”

“That I got married, well- kinda married, to ya. I'm still in shock, y'know?” Angel confessed. Alastor shook his head and chuckled as he put his hands on his Angel's forearms.

“My darling, you're so cute.” Alastor sighed and stared into his Angel's eyes before he brought himself closer and pecked his husband's lips. “I knew you'd be my one and only ever since our first kiss.”

Angel flopped down into his pillow and hid his blushing grin under his arms. “Alllll!” He whined. “You're too much sometimes!”

“Only for you, mon ange.” Alastor confessed. And he was serious! He would never be so sweet towards other souls! After all, his Angel is the most beautiful and radiant being in the universe! So exquisite and practically perfect in every way! “Anthony, shall we get up and have a romantic first breakfast as husbands?” Alastor offered after his stomach squeezed in hunger.

“Eh, sure hun. Can we have waffles too? I wanna help, but _someone_ banned me from the stove!” Angel huffed childishly, his smile still tugging at his lips. Alastor gave Angel a dead look.

“Angel, you set my kitchen on _fire._ ”

“Only one time!” Angel protested.

“I'm saying this because I love you Angel, but you thinking that placing those delicate doll hands of yours on a pan to see if it's hot was enough for me to ban you from cooking on my stove.” Alastor explained. Angel rolled his eyes and kissed Alastor before he got up and out of bed.

“Fine then, but'cha better make the best fuckin breakfast eva!” Angel sassed as he started to unbutton his nightshirt. He loved the soft pink of his personal nightclothes. Alastor made them himself, using his own clothes as reference. Yes, the few stray stitches were a little distracting, but Angel refused to wear anything else ever since he got them. “I'll catch up when I'm dressed, kay?”

Alastor grabbed his glasses from his nightstand. “How does scrambled eggs, waffles, and bacon sound for breakfast?” He asked as he got out of bed and stretched. Angel turned around with his open shirt and placed his dainty hand on Alastor's chest. A quick eye dip up and down his husband made Alastor blush and keep his eyes on the floor.

“I'd rather have ya, if I'm honest.” Angel purred.

“Angel I swear, you're insatiable!” Alastor squeaked out.

“Hell yeah I am.” Angel agreed before he stole a kiss when Alastor gasped in embarrassment. “Who's the cute one now, hm?”

Alastor pulled away and laughed sheepishly. “Well love, I must get started on breakfast! See you in a bit!”

“Yeah ya will!” Angel called to the escaping Alastor, able to land a salacious wink before Alastor slipped into the hallway.

Once Angel stopped hearing Alastor's footsteps, he sighed and flopped on their bed and grinned into the sheets and squealed. He got married! He has a husband! This was the best day ever! Angel giggled and kissed Alastor's pillow sweetly before he resumed getting dressed. Alastor kept a loving smile on his face as he started to prep his kitchen. He truly was the luckiest man alive...


	30. Business As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor are working on their not-so plesant side business!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about slow updates, I'll try to get better at that!

Angel slammed his palms against the table. He glared at the small man in front of him. “Do ya know how much work ya almost lost me B? Hmm?!” He sneered. The smaller man stiffened and started to sweat.

“I-I didn't mean to! I didn't know the safety was off!” B stuttered out. Angel only shook his head and sighed in annoyance.

“How'd'ya _not_ know that the safety was off? Ya had _one_ job! Just the one, and ya couldn't even do that right!” Angel criticized.

“Now now Angel dear, there's no need to yell at the poor boy.” Alastor cooed as he stepped into the room and placed his hand on Angel's arm. Angel growled, but he stepped off. The boy named 'Tommy B' or just 'B' for short, bit his lip in anticipation. Alastor gave B a dismissive wave. “Oh don't mind him little Tommy-boy! He's just worried about you!”

“What? No I'm not!” Angel protested.

“Yes you do, darling. He's only 16, he's bound to make mistakes. How about we demote him back to assistant for awhile?” Alastor suggested. Angel sputtered out protests, but they were all cut off when he stared into Alastor's eyes.

“I-... dammit Al, ya always make me forget why I'm mad!” Angel sighed with a smile. Alastor simply responded with a small peck to his cheek. A cough from the shadows interrupted the lovebirds.

“Listen prettyboys, we ain't gonna be here all day!” The voice huffed.

“Oh shut it Louie!” Angel shot back. He looked at Tommy B and rolled his eyes. “Ya gotta stay with Hugh for eh... three months! If ya behave for that long, we'll see what'cha can do.”

“Th-thank you sir!” Tommy B squeaked out before Louie escorted him out. Alastor waved them both goodbye and waited for the door to shut completely before he turned onto his Angel.

“You really pulled through, didn't you darling?” he praised as removed Angel's hat and ran his hands through his Angel's hair. Angel giggled and nuzzled his face into Alastor's neck in embarrassment.

“Only 'cause ya landed us this conference room in your radio place!”

“I only got it because of how much the ants love you and want to please you!”

“Hmm? Well I only got them to love me by you bringing me here first!” Angel smirked. If Alastor wanted to play the praising game, he wouldn't back down!

“Yes well, I only brought you here because you enraptured my heart so thoroughly!”

“Only cause ya made me breakfast!”

“You swept me off my feet!”

“Ya gave me the time of day!”

“You my dear-” Alastor pulled his Angel into a tight embrace. He stared directly into his Angel's eyes “are insatiable.”

Angel responded by wrapping his arms around Alastor and patting his bottom softly. “Don't'cha know it, Smiles!” He teased with a coy wink. Alastor shook his head and snickered. His Angel was truly so predictable, yet so wild! If the situation needed stealth, Angel would run in with guns ablaze. If Alastor needed information, he waited for Angel to finish flirting with him to try and loosen him up!

Alastor did not want to leave his husband's arms, but Hugh burst in just as their lips locked. “AL YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLINATION FOR THIS!” Angel groaned as he reluctantly pulled away.

“I'll be back in a few hours, m'kay?” Angel promised. “Maybe pick up some groceries, mink coat, oh! Definitely some new ties! Our whole color scheme needs'ta be experimented with!” He listed to himself. Hugh grimaced as Angel passed by him, but focused on Alastor one he slammed the door shut.

“Alastor, why was a woman at my craphouse askin for you?” Hugh demanded.

“Oh? Did you happen to get her name?” Alastor hummed curiously.

“Yeah... Jenny or sumthin.”

“Don't mind her, she's Anthony's new girlfriend! She helps with raking in the bottom line! She's quite the looker, isn't she?”

“I'm not into gingers.” Hugh growled. “And you're dodgin the question! Why was one of Angel's whore friends at my casino?!”

“To rake in business! My Angel tells me all about how she's popular with both the men _and_ their wives! Isn't that fascinating?”

“I was never told 'bout this! What do I get?” Hugh snapped, his eyebrows furrowed in fury. Alastor only gave him a demeaning smile.

“Don't be so somber my risk-taking ringleader! Every penny she makes will be split three ways! A third for her and her services, a third for you, and a third for my husband and I for... contracting purposes.”

Hugh rolled his eyes and took a swig from his hip flask before he answered Alastor. “Gimme a couple bottles of whiskey and I'll let her set shop.” Alastor nodded in agreement.

“I shall give them to you before our poker game tonight.” Alastor assured.

“Oh and Al, don't bring Angel. I'm tired of getting pickpocketed.”

“... Of course.” Alastor huffed with a restrained smile. “Although I see no reason why you would not love to be around my dear Angel!”

Hugh just sighed and left as he guzzled his flask empty. He met with Louie outside the building and both bitched about how sappy the two men were all the way to the casino.

Alastor waited silently as he read through Angel's manuscript for his new story idea. It was a satirical fantasy novel, which Alastor found quite amusing. If he was honest, he liked Angel's comedies the most. Yes, his horror stories were good, but his true talent shone through in making other's laugh, much like a comedian!... If comedians did cocaine on stage and stripped in front of everyone.

Alastor placed the manuscript down and put his head in his crossed arms on the table. His body was shutting down. The white noise of the fan only helped him lull off to sleep. He dreamed of himself in a forest, he was hunting. He aimed at a deer, but once he pulled the trigger, he was transported to an ink-black void. He walked around the void until he saw a door. He opened it to see a festival with circus acts right and left! Children laughing, music playing, it was quite the strange dream!

Angel arrived at the office once more late in the evening to see his husband, fast asleep. Angel simply smiled softly and pulled off his new mink coat and set his coat around the shoulders of the serial killer.

“Sleep well, Smiles. Ya need it.” He murmured before he placed a small hiss to his brow and pulled a chair close to Alastor and fell asleep right next to him, the coat stretched over both of the slumbering men.

Hugh knocked on the door hours later. Alastor was never late for anything! He was about to ring the smiling radio star's neck! He saw both men with their hands entwined as they slept and decided to not say anything and to just write a note. After all, the last time Hugh disturbed Alastor and Angel’s ‘quality time’, he had to stitch his damn side back up from Alastor’s shanking abilities. 

It’s not like he hated Alastor and his husband per se, he actually somewhat enjoyed how Alastor’s creepy grin never left. It gave him a real life horror story persona. And Angel? Yeah, he was a thief and a bitch, but he was quick with his tongue and his ability to get what he wants whenever he wants is was downright enviable. Hugh pulled out a drawer from a cabinet to find a pen and paper. He quickly scribbled down what he was doing before he got what he needed and left.

**If you wake up and you realize your house keys are missing. I'm stealing your keys to get my whiskey. I'll give them back when I get back.**

**-Hugh**


	31. I Think I Fell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor takes Angel hunting and Angel is a little anxious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Violence, drug use, and murder

“My dearest Angel, I'd like to take you out hunting, if that's okay with you.” Alastor suddenly proposed, which surprised Angel greatly.

“What, why?”

“You once said that you don't know how to use a rifle, right? Let me show you!”

Angel thought about that for a second before answering. “Eh, sure. But if they get to hard to shoot, can I bring my tommy?”

“No need to worry my dear, I'm an excellent marksman.” Alastor assured as he retrieved his rifle from his fireplace mantle. “Let's go!” Angel kept his pack of PCP on him tight though, just in case things needed to get a little more interesting. He was never a big hunting fan, but Angel knew it was a good skill to have. And maybe he could seduce Alastor into helping him handle _another_ type of rifle.

  
  


The two men realized halfway through the drive there that Angel was dressed immaculately. “Anthony! Your clothes are far too dapper to be potentially muddied up in a hunting trip!”

“Huh? This ol' thing? It was a suit my sis made me. I can get her ta' make me another.” Angel explained. Deep down though, it was his favorite suit. He loved the pink and white pin stripe pattern and the powerfully pink lapels. It reminded him of his wedding suit, if just a little bit. 

Once the men arrived at the forest, Alastor showed Angel the mechanics of how to work the rifle. “I dunno Al, what if it ricochets n' gets ya?” Angel worried.

“Oh Angel, as long as you're careful, nothing will happen!”

“Yeah but still... Why don't I just watch ya this time 'round, and next time I'll shoot.”

“Hmm... just pay close attention to my form though, and _not_ just my posterior!”

“Heh, that's a tall order, but I'll try.”

Alastor and Angel trekked through the forest for a while before they heard a shotgun go off and dogs barking.

“Looks like someone beat us to it!” Alastor laughed to Angel, who gave him a nervous smile.

“Should we tell him we exist or...?”

“It's fine! No deer wears pastel pink or blood red suits!”

“Okay...”

Of course, Alastor kept most of his attention on his Angel to make sure he was safe. But, the gunshots were getting closer, and Angel was getting more and more anxious. “Babe, I think we should go.” Angel insisted. Alastor saw how upset he was, so he relented with a soft smile and a kiss to his Angel’s cheek.

“Alright my dear, I can see that you're upset. We'll go hunting some other day. After all, I sho-” Alastor was cut off by a push from behind. His body went fully numb, then hurt like a-oh. He had been shot in the abdomen. Angel gasped and got on his knees to help his love. Alastor hacked as he held his stomach. “Angel... mon ange... run!” Alastor begged, he knew what was going to happen next. The dogs barking grew louder.

Angel hysterically sobbed, but he couldn't just leave Alastor there!. “Al! I'm right here! Don't you die on me!” Angel assured, but the dogs jumped through the thicket and shoved Angel out of the way as they ripped savagely at Alastor. Angel screamed and wailed, trying to get the dogs to stop _please THAT'S MY LOVE STOP!_ But it was too late. The hunter rushed over and called off his dogs. Alastor's face was mutilated beyond recognition from the ripped flesh. His body was torn up and bloody. Angel almost threw up and passed out simultaneously. His breath came violently in and out as the tremors in his body rose every second.  
  


“I'm so sorry, I swe-” Angel pointed his tommy at the man and shot the hunter in anger. “You killed my Smiles!” He screeched as tears rolled down his face. He couldn't handle it. His heart collapsed and his lungs felt like they had breathed in lead. His Smiles was in hell? Well guess what? He was going there too. Angel sobbed as he fell to his knees and took Alastor's shredded coat. Angel sniffles as he held Alastor’s lifeless hand in his. That was the wedding ring they exchanged not long ago. Angel choked and took off Alastor’s wedding ring to place it right on top of his own. He laughed pathetically when it didn’t fit perfectly. 

“Heh, Alastor always had bigger hands.” 

Angel snuggled into the tattered coat he put around his shoulders as he opened up his bag of angel dust.

Alastor found himself is a city setting. The skies were blood red and the clouds were as black as ash. He didn't feel the bullet wound in his stomach anymore. He hurried to the nearest glass pane and stared at the strange new man that stared back at him. He had red and black hair, deer horns, and warm grey skin. Wait... Where was his Angel? Oh fuck, he must be all alone! He needed to go back to his Angel! Alastor felt an overpowering urge that came over him. His body took over as he watched black tentacles sprout around him. A voice inside whispered for him to let it all out, to just exist and let his brain go on by itself. He let it happen. If he could never see his Angel again, there was no use in living decently.

Havoc washed through hell at that moment, with Alastor as the center. Thick black and violent tentacles smashed through buildings and portals opened that ensnared many demons. He enjoyed the screams in pain and terror. He lost his Angel. He was hurt, so he was going to make others hurt. Alastor didn't know how long his rampage lasted, but when he finally stopped, he was calmer... Well, not so much calm as just an emotionless husk.

  
  


Angel fell into a deep sleep as he felt his life leave his body. The PCP was far too much for one person to handle. As Angel let his body go through the high, he was dropped into an unfamiliar place suddenly. Everything was in shambles around him. Buildings were demolished down to dust with lost limbs scattered around every square inch. Well, Angel already knew he was in hell, but damn, all the blood and gushing limbs was a little excessive. At the center was a man with a red overcoat and a demonic-looking microphone in his hand.

“Uh... Hey, the fuck happened here? Did ya do all this?” Angel asked the mysterious stranger.

  
  


Alastor heard a familiar voice talk to him, but he assumed it was his hysteria. His smile never faltered though as he started to walk away.

  
  


“Hey! I was talkin to ya! Behind ya!” Angel tried again as he reached his arm...arms out? What the fuck? He had six arms?! He took his attention off of the stranger and looked around for some sort of mirror. “Damn, I got spider arms now? That's a new one.” he muttered.

  
  


Alastor noticed the sound of rummaging behind him. Perhaps he accidentally left a person alive? He spun around theatrically and laughed. “Oh dear! It looks like I missed one!” Well, the radio tunnel sound as he talked was new, but it was kind of fitting!

“Seems to be true!” His microphone added cheerfully.

Alastor saw the pink and white suit that reminded him oh so much of his Angel. Why was he tortured in this way?!

“Oh hey!” Angel sighed in relief. This guy actually paid attention to him! “Listen, I just got here and well uh, ya seem like ya got a lotta power, so I'm gonna stick around ya like a gold digger to a wealthy man!"

He sounded just like Angel too! Alastor was truly in hell!

“No, I don't think so my dear fellow!” Alastor denied with a crazed smile. “Don't go near me!”

“Damn, m'kay.” Angel huffed as he went back to looking for a mirror. But, he cut his hot pink glove open on a shard of wire. “Fuck! I cut myself!” Angel cursed, which caught Alastor's attention. His Angel said something like that when he hurt himself making jambalaya. “Fuck, only a few hours without Smiles and I'm already a mess.” He grumbled as he cradled his hand.

  
Oh?

No, it couldn’t be...

“Did... Did you just say 'Smiles'?” Alastor inquired as he walked towards the spider demon.

“Yeah, and so what if I did? He is- well, _was_ my husband!” Angel sassed. Could it be that- no, coincidence? Possibly.

“Mon ange?” Alastor softly asked, his voice fainter than a whisper. Angel looked at Alastor. Alastor stared back.

“Al?”

“Angel!”

“Al!”

Alastor dropped to his knees and hugged his lover. “Oh Anthony I thought I was never going to see you again!” He said as he held his Angel tight. He felt multiple arms wrap around him as he heard his Angel sob violently into his shoulder.

“Yeah, well ya can't get rid of me that easy ya sonovabitch!”

”My darling, my perfect dear. I- I couldn’t take it, when I got here and you- and you weren’t with me- I was killed!” Alastor stumbled as he grabbed at Angel’s coat.   
“D-don’t worry babe, I... I got him.” Angel whimpered softly. “He’s good n’ dead now for hurtin’ my Smiles.”

“How about we go somewhere I haven't destroyed and talk about what just happened. I really can't remember.”

“Al-... alright.” Angel sighed shakily as he removed himself from Alastor.

  
  


The two got up and walked down the cracked road. Angel nudged one of his hands at Alastor's but the Radio Demon only gave him a confused look. “We're in hell ya dope. I'm pretty sure we can do whatever we want. So, hold my hand?”

Alastor let out a genuine laugh.

“Of course, mon ange.”


End file.
